Crawling
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: HarryxDraco Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...
1. Situações inesperadas

**Título: Crawling**

**Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn

**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

* * *

**Avisos**: Essa história surgiu de uma troca de e-mails entre minha Tigreza e eu. Só Merlin sabe aonde ela vai parar... Pode acontecer de tudo aqui.

* * *

_**Crawling

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1 **

"**_Situações inesperadas"

* * *

_**

**Tooku Tooku omoi hatenaku**

_(Distante, muito distante nossos sentimentos...)_

**Futari ga mujaki ni waratteta**

_(...estão adormecidos. Se ao menos pudéssemos voltar)_

**Ano koro ni modoreru nara...**

_(Àquele tempo em que sorriamos inocentemente...)_

Draco Malfoy podia azarar alguém naquele momento. Ok, ele queria azarar, mas não poderia. Não estragaria aquela chance por nada do mundo bruxo. Ele seria outra vez paciente e faria o seu papel. Continuaria esperando.

Mesmo que esperar fosse indigno para um Malfoy.

Os olhos cinzentos vasculharam a floresta meio sombria com uma mínima esperança de que seu parceiro na missão resolvesse dar o ar graça e eles pudessem finalizar logo aquela merda toda.

Mas não. O desgraçado fazia questão de se atrasar sempre, apenas para provocar Malfoy, sabendo que o loiro só não explodia a duras penas. Apenas se segurava porque muita coisa estava em jogo.

Seria a terceira missão que fariam juntos. As duas anteriores haviam sido tão bem sucedidas que ninguém no Ministério cogitara separá-los.

"_Claro... eles querem me ver enlouquecer... é a única explicação_".

Draco esfregou os olhos e suspirou pela enésima vez. A missão seria fácil. Só tinham que entrar naquele pub e investigá-lo, sondar as pessoas que o freqüentavam, começar a buscar os suspeitos de algumas mortes sem explicações que estavam acontecendo ultimamente. O loiro queria acabar com aquilo e voltar logo pra casa, pra ver como sua mãe estava.

Tinha tanta coisa pra resolver... Os advogados que não davam trégua, as visitas à St. Mungo... Mas não, por causa do ex-Gryffindor precisava desperdiçar seu escasso tempo e esperar.

- Maldição.

Começou seriamente a considerar a opção de abandonar a missão. Que se danasse!

Depois ele inventaria uma desculpa: podia dizer que passara mal, ou que recebera um chamado urgente da Mansão... Draco nunca falhara desde que aceitara o trato humilhante. Não seria imperdoável se falhasse agora.

Tentando se convencer com esse argumento, o ex-Slytherin preparou-se para desaparatar, quando ouviu sons de passos, e um característico cheiro de tabaco _Leprechaun_ chegou às suas narinas. O infeliz de seu parceiro havia chegado.

- Finalmente, Weasley.

Ronald Weasley sorriu diante do tom irritado e ofendido. Tragou profundamente o cigarro e soprou a fumaça para o alto.

- Esperou muito, Malfoy?

- Não. Acabei de chegar. - mentiu mantendo uma expressão de enfado.

- Então porque reclamou? - Ron hesitou. Nunca ficava muito seguro na presença do ex-Slytherin. Por mais que a situação estivesse a seu favor.

- Não seja imbecil. Vamos resolver logo essa droga. Só precisamos entrar no maldito pub.

- Se fosse tão simples não teriam nos dado a missão. Sabemos que o _Libertinus_ fica protegido por inúmeros feitiços. Não é qualquer um que pode entrar ali e Luna falhou tentando...

Draco segurou-se para não rir. Sabia que a loira paranóica estava internada em St. Mungo vítima de tantas azarações que provavelmente precisaria de muitos meses para se livrar dos feitiços. Isso se os Curandeiros conseguissem identificar todos...

Bem feito pra ela. Quem mandara se meter em uma missão tão delicada?

- Pra ajudar não temos muitas informações que nos ajudem no caso, sabemos apenas que uma barreira protetora envolve o _Libertinus_, e o que quer que aconteça num raio de aproximadamente cinco metros é invisível a quem assiste de fora.

Draco balançou a cabeça concordando. Havia um trato silencioso entre ele e o ruivo desde o primeiro encontro em que foram oficialmente avisados de que seriam parceiros, a mais ou menos um ano atrás. Ah, Draco ainda tinha algumas marcas em seu corpo para lembrá-lo daquele dia. E o ex-Slytherin sabia que Weasley também tinha um bom número de cicatrizes...

Fora um dia tenso, pesado... Draco não se recordava quem começara primeiro: se Weasley com as alfinetadas a seu pai e sua mãe; ou o próprio Draco, debochando da irmã e dos irmãos do ruivo.

Também não se recordava quem sacara a varinha primeiro e lançara a primeira azaração. Só se lembrava das conseqüências: oito dias em St. Mungo, em quartos muito longe um do outro. Depois da recuperação: uma suspensão para o ruivo, já Auror na época; e uma advertência verbal para Draco, recém admitido no departamento.

"_Foi sua última chance, Malfoy. Esteja avisado._"

Maravilha. Pelo menos ambos haviam parado de se provocar depois daquele dia. Ronald não mencionava seus pais. Draco não mencionava a irmã e os dois irmãos de Ronald. Pelo menos durante as missões. E fora das missões eles não tinham contato.

Apesar dos contras, a missão fora um sucesso, e a fórmula repetida uma segunda vez. E agora, uma terceira, que parecia mais fácil que as anteriores. Apenas parecia, porque Luna Lovegood não seria descoberta em uma missão rotineira. Apesar de meio louca (Draco a achava louca e meio) era uma boa Auror...

- Vai ser uma investida as cegas... - Ron resmungou jogando o cigarro fora. - Aqueles babacas do departamento não nos deram nem uma pista boa.

- É por isso que estamos aqui, Weasley. Para descobrir essa _pista._

Ron resmungou algo que Draco não entendeu, fazendo o loiro torcer os lábios. Maldita raça Weasley.

- Podemos apenas começar isso de uma vez?

- Claro. Quanto antes melhor. Nosso disfarce? Vamos chegar juntos como amigos ou separados? Seria mais verossímil, afinal fingir amizade não é com a gente.

- Wow, Weasley. Aprendendo a falar que nem gente?

- Porque você não morre, Malfoy? - Ron resmungou com os dentes cerrados.

- E fazer você feliz? De jeito nenhum. Mas vamos chegar juntos. Não aconselho a agir cada um por si depois do que aconteceu com Lovegood. Eles devem estar mais precavidos, e é melhor mantermos a cobertura.

- Sei. Vou tentar fingir que sou seu amigo.

- O sacrifício será imensurável pra mim também. Oh, você conhece essa palavra? _Imensurável_? Ou quer que eu explique pra você?

- Ande logo de uma vez, Comen... - Ron não completou a ofensa. Sabia muito bem que o ato de agredir aquele loiro os levaria a uma briga talvez pior. Quando fora suspenso na vez anterior recebera um ultimato: mais uma explosão de seu gênio incontrolável e estaria na rua. O departamento não precisava de um Auror Cabeça Quente. Undo Smith fora muito claro nisso.

Draco estreitou os olhos sabendo bem o que Ronald queria dizer. Se o maldito ruivo abrisse aquele bocão pra ofendê-lo, as coisas iam ficar pretas. E Draco não estava nem ligando pro fato de ser sua última chance. Não levaria mais um desaforo pra casa. Não daquela vez.

Porém visivelmente a contra gosto Ron calou-se. Guardou o xingo para si e fez um sinal com a cabeça.

- O pub fica naquela direção, em uma pequena clareira. Existe uma barreira mágica em volta, por isso só veremos a construção real quando a atravessarmos. Esteja preparado para _tudo,_ Malfoy.

Draco fez um bico e concordou em silêncio. Não tinha certeza de poder abrir a boca sem deixar seu caráter falar mais alto. Se o ex-Gryffindor podia se controlar, então ele também faria um esforço supremo.

Caminharam lado a lado através das árvores. Draco ia se perguntando quem gostaria de construir um pub no meio daquele mato horroroso, e o pior: que tipo de pessoa se prestaria a freqüentá-lo? Com certeza os piores tipos.

Não era de se duvidar que crimes fossem cometidos em um lugar tão afastado e escondido dos olhos de todos.

Alguns metros depois, puderam sentir um foco forte de magia. Com certeza era a tal barreira protetora erguida ao redor do pub. Cheios de precaução, aproximaram-se se mantendo ainda escondidos atrás das árvores.

Viram uma pequena clareira num plano mais baixo, porque o terreno se declinava naquela direção. No centro da clareira havia uma casinha minúscula que não deveria ter mais do que três cômodos e estava toda às escuras. Estava em tal estado de destruição que provavelmente ninguém que a visse se atreveria a se aproximar.

- Bom disfarce.

- Com certeza.

Ambos os Aurors sabiam que o que viam não condizia com a realidade. Seus olhos eram enganados por causa da magia usada na barreira de proteção. Os donos do _Libertinus_ não queriam que nenhum desavisado se aproximasse do local.

- Vamos acabar com isso. - Ron exclamou e avançou destemido. Draco rolou os olhos e seguiu o parceiro.

Deram alguns passos e então aconteceu. Atravessaram a barreira invisível que protegia o _Libertinus_.

A primeira coisa que Draco sentiu ao atravessar a barreira foi tontura. Aquilo não era apenas uma forma de proteção... Era uma espécie de Chave de Portal. Muito provavelmente eles não estavam mais no bosque em Londres, e sim em um outro lugar qualquer!

Voltou os olhos cinzentos para Ron e percebeu que o ruivo também sentira aquilo. O rosto do mais alto estava pálido e ele parecia prestes a enjoar. Haviam com certeza viajado uma grande distância em pouquíssimo tempo, por isso os distúrbios em seus corpos.

Quem conjurara aquela barreira devia ser um gênio!

Respirando fundo, Draco observou o pub. Ainda parecia pequeno, mas nem de longe se mostrava em um ruim estado de conservação. Era uma casa nova, e havia luz escapando pelas janelas. Não podiam ouvir sons, mas isso com certeza devia ser graças a algum feitiço que impedia a saída da música.

Com precauções dobradas, os jovens Aurors avançaram enquanto tentavam se recuperar da viagem forçada. Tinham que agir como se já soubessem daquilo, caso alguém estivesse lhes vigiando.

E acertaram em cheio.

Pouco antes de chegarem à única porta visível, que parecia trancada, um bruxo surgiu quase do nada. Era muito alto e forte, tinha aparência hostil. Os olhos eram grandes e castanhos assim como os cabelos curtos. Tinha barba cerrada escura.

O mais intimidador era a varinha que já trazia apontada para Draco e Ron.

- Convites. - intimou numa voz trovejante.

Com muito custo os jovens bruxos evitaram se entreolhar. Convites? Não sabiam nada sobre aquilo.

- Não trouxemos. - Draco testou sua melhor postura Malfoy, usando o tom mais arrastado e esnobe que conseguiu. Tentou transmitir uma segurança que definitivamente não sentia.

O grandalhão piscou contrariado parecendo indeciso sobre o que fazer.

- _Eu_ não preciso de convite. - Malfoy entrou em ação outra vez, sem dar tempo do porteiro pensar.

- _Todos_ precisam de convite.

Opa! Bola fora. Draco reconsiderou a estratégia. Aquele bruxo fora condicionado a não deixar ninguém que não tivesse convite passar. _Mas que merda_. Talvez fosse melhor dar o fora dali enquanto estavam em vantagem.

Certo. Mas antes de bater em retirada... uma última tentativa...

- _Ele_ não me disse que devíamos trazer convites! - reclamou num tom ofendido.

Ron lançou-lhe um olhar de 'quem é esse maldito ele?'. Draco respondeu-lhe com um olhar de 'não faço idéia, seu imbecil! Não vê que acabei de improvisar?'.

O bruxo vigilante franziu as sobrancelhas mais confuso do que nunca. Ia responder quando uma outra pessoa aparatou ao lado deles.

- Torrance? Malfoy? Ron? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Draco abriu a boca e nem se preocupou em esconder o espanto. Quem aparatara fora nada menos do que Harry Potter, O Bastardo Que Venceu... então o Garoto de Ouro do Ministério freqüentava aquele tipo de lugar? _Wow_.

Ron não pareceu menos surpreso. Os olhos arregalados foram a prova substancial da estupefação do ruivo. Nunca imaginaria encontrar seu amigo ali no _Libertinus_, aparatando ao invés de atravessar a barreira. O que aquilo significava?

Se Potter espantou-se com a presença deles não demonstrou. Camuflou tão perfeitamente sua reação que acabou dando uma idéia a Draco. O loiro adiantou-se um passo e apoiou as mãos no quadril colocando no rosto a expressão mais ofendida que conseguiu, enquanto se esforçava para não reparar o quanto aquela roupa escura e um tanto justa caía muito bem no ex-Gryffindor.

- Está _atrasado_, Potter!

Agora Ron parecia prestes a desmaiar, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e Torrance fungou resmungando.

- Ah, estavam falando de Harry Potter. O senhor convidou esses dois?

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando lentamente, sem desviar os olhos de Malfoy nem por um segundo.

- Mas você conhece as regras, garoto! - Torrance se aborreceu.

- Pensei que pudesse quebrar esse galho, Al. - Harry abriu aquele sorriso que Draco sempre achava lhe dar um ar imbecil e ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Não. - Al Torrance empalideceu. - Quebro galhos, não regras. E a principal lei deste pub é: sem convite não entra. A não ser que o senhor Potter finalmente vá gastar seu Bem de Direito e convidar a um deles. Mas apenas _um_.

- Claro que Potter vai gastar esse... _Bem de Direito._ Eu vou entrar com ele.

Draco viu ali a oportunidade de ter acesso ao _Libertinus._ Provavelmente aquele bruxo grandalhão não os deixaria entrar sem o maldito convite, pois não estava cedendo nem a _Harry Potter_, e _todos_ cediam ao Garoto Que Venceu... Depois que estivesse lá dentro e conseguisse iniciar sua missão, interrogaria Potter e descobriria porque o Garoto de Ouro do Ministério freqüentava um pub que possivelmente servia de palco para misteriosos assassinatos...

Harry considerou por um segundo. Olhou de Ron para Draco como se os avaliasse tentando se decidir por algo. Então ele sorriu de lado, de uma forma que Draco não se lembrava de ter visto, mas que Ron conhecia muito bem: sempre que se deparava com um desafio Harry sorria assim.

- Rony, obrigado por ter acompanhado... _Draco_ até aqui. - o loiro fez uma careta, mas ficou quieto. Estavam fingindo ser amigos então não podia brigar porque o outro usara seu primeiro nome - Pode ir embora agora. Não vai conseguir desaparatar por causa da barreira, apenas os que têm o Bem de Direito ou os que têm o Único Dever podem aparatar e desaparatar aqui.

- Harry...

O ruivo não parecia disposto a deixar seu parceiro ali. Por mais que detestasse Malfoy não podia abandonar o loiro sozinho no meio de uma missão. Mesmo que o deixasse com Harry. Seu amigo não era Auror. Não freqüentara a escola preparatória, fato que fazia sua presença ali ainda mais suspeita.

Porém Harry Potter lhe lançou um olhar significativo. Era como se soubesse o que se passava.

Suspirando resignado Ron cedeu. Harry nunca lhe decepcionara antes. Mesmo que se arriscasse e se metesse em encrencas. Afinal era Harry Potter, e com o Garoto Que Venceu tudo dava certo no final.

- Volte pela barreira, pelo mesmo trecho que atravessou. Cada parte da barreira serve de Chave de Portal para um lugar diferente. Se cruzá-la com alguns centímetros de diferença pode ir parar até no Canadá...

- Ok. - Ron camuflou a surpresa bem. Harry era realmente muito informado quanto àquele lugar. Se ele fosse um Auror não teriam problemas com as missões. Talvez devesse tentar convencê-lo mais uma vez... - A gente se fala depois, ok?

Harry assentiu. Sabia que aquela pergunta era mais profunda do que podia parecer. Ron ficara intrigado com sua presença ali. _Situação muito divertida_.

- Muito bem, senhor Potter. - Torrance respirou ruidosamente assim que teve certeza de que Ron atravessara a barreira. Depois lançou um olhar examinador para Draco, avaliando-o de alto a baixo. O loiro teve que se segurar para não gritar umas ofensas praquele grandalhão abusado. Quando acabou a longa observação, Al voltou-se para Harry e deu uma risadinha estranha - Sei. O senhor Potter me deixa desconcertado. Pensei que gostasse de sossego e certas _facilidades_...

- E onde estaria a graça, Al? Porque estragar a brincadeira?

- He... Mas algumas brincadeiras machucam, não é? Se gosta mesmo disso... Ensinou as regras ao senhor...?

Draco sentia que estava perdendo algo importante. Claro que não gostou da troca de palavras entre Potter e Torrance. Aquilo obviamente tinha um sentido oculto e o envolvia, o que era mais irritante. Só não retrucou porque não podia estragar tudo. Estava muito perto de se infiltrar no pub...

- Este é Draco Malfoy.

- Oho... - Torrance Gracejou. - Então o senhor Potter vai usar seu Bem de Direito em um Malfoy? Merlin me amaldiçoe! Eu nunca imaginei viver para ver esse dia... O dia em que um Malfoy aceitaria o Único Dever...

- E o que é isso? - Malfoy perguntou aborrecido. Odiava ignorar as coisas.

- Eu sabia! Potter, você não explicou tudo para ele, não é? Era demais acreditar que alguém assim aceitasse as regras tão passivamente.

Harry riu ao ouvir Torrance. Ele sabia que o ex-Slytherin surtaria ao descobrir no que se metera, mas o moreno não ignorava que Draco era um Auror, como era recém formado e o Ministério mantinha esse fato meio encoberto, Torrance e a maioria da comunidade ainda bruxa ainda não descobrira.

Era hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. Ajudaria o loiro a entrar no pub e facilitaria sua missão, e em troca, se divertiria um pouco a custa do antigo inimigo de escola.

- Ora, Torrance. _Draco_ quer muito entrar na brincadeira e conhecer _Libertinus_, não é?

- Sim. - Draco lhe enviou um sorriso muito amarelo. Recusava-se a chamá-lo de Harry.

- Bem, se quer tanto assim entrar vai ter que aceitar as regras. As aceita?

- Sem as conhecer? - Draco questionou aborrecido e irritado. Estava perdendo a paciência com tanta palhaçada e tanto rodeio. Se continuasse assim quando conseguisse entrar a noite estaria no fim!

- Sim, _Draco._ - Harry lhe enviou um olhar significativo. - É o que acontece com a maioria das pessoas: vêm ao _Libertinus_ sem conhecer as regras.

O loiro estreitou os olhos. Harry Potter estava lhe dando uma dica sobre sua investigação? Grande Merlin, aquele ex-Gryffindor sabia de alguma coisa!

- Aceito! Aceito logo essas malditas regras, agora nos deixe entrar de uma vez!

Torrance sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Malfoy aceitou as regras. - ergueu a varinha que ainda mantinha na mão e aproximou-se de Harry.

O moreno foi dobrando a manga da camisa preta até o meio do braço. A primeira coisa que Draco percebeu foi que Harry devia estar malhando, porque estava muito forte! Evitando aprofundar-se na questão, cortou seu pensamento ao notar um fino bracelete negro preso mais ou menos dois dedos acima do cotovelo do ex-Gryffindor.

- _Nudare Bracelete_! - exclamou o grandalhão encostando sua varinha no bracelete.

A jóia brilhou e começou a mudar de cor. De preto passou a vermelho intenso, e vários olhos estilizados surgiram por toda a sua extensão. Eram contornados em dourado, parecendo de ouro.

Torrance observou o bracelete e balançou a cabeça, visivelmente mais do que satisfeito.

- O Olho Dourado. É difícil ver um bracelete assim. Nesses anos todos em que trabalho no _Libertinus encontrei_ apenas dois Dominadores que criaram um Olho, um era branco e o outro era azul. Será um Mestre inigualável, senhor Potter.

Draco quase engasgou com ar. 'Dominador'? 'Mestre'? Mas em que merda estava se metendo?

Não teve tempo de continuar pensando. Torrance apontou a varinha em sua direção e exclamou:

- _Dual_!

Draco sentiu uma tontura e falta de ar. Suas pernas se dobraram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Sua respiração ficou rápida, e o loiro lutou para não perder o foco das coisas. Por muito pouco não desabou de vez.

Torrance e Harry se entreolharam.

- Senhor Potter. Encontrou um páreo duro. Em todos esses anos, é a primeira vez que aplico um _Dual_ em um Submisso e ele não desmaia.

Por puro instinto Draco levou as mãos ao pescoço. Chocado, sentiu algo macio como seda e estreito como o bracelete de Potter envolvendo seu pescoço. Havia formas em alto-relevo, formas semelhantes a olhos...

Imediatamente lúcido Draco pôs-se em pé de um salto e lançou adagas com o olhar na direção do ex-Gryffindor:

- O que significa essa _coleira_? Tire-a de mim _imediatamente_ ou vai se arrepender, Potter!

Torrance pareceu se divertir imensamente diante da cena. E foi o grandalhão que respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do _Libertinus_ se abria, como se fosse destrancada por magia:

- Essa 'coleira', como fiz, é o que garante o Único Dever. É feito do bracelete que concede o Bem de Direito de um Dominador. Bem vindo ao _Libertinus_, Malfoy. Esse é um pub para Dominadores e Submissos. Uma pessoa não pode entrar aqui se não tiver o Bracelete ou a Coleira. Você não conhecia as regras, e é um Malfoy... então serei benevolente e _quebrarei um galho_... Pode tirar essa Coleira, mas não poderá entrar. É você quem decide...

Draco trincou os dentes sentindo a face arder de humilhação. Não sabia o que fazer: continuar com a farsa e passar a noite fingindo que era Submisso de Potter ou mandar a missão à merda e voltar para a segurança da Mansão...

* * *

_**Harry & Draco**_

_**4ever

* * *

**_

Essa fic é toda dedicada a minha Samie. Foi ela quem me deu a inspiração com aqueles e-mails doidos e nem um pouco Gryffindors! Rsrs. Feliz Natal, minha linda. Tudo de bom! Receba esse presentinho atrasado, mas de coração! Rsrs!

Aonde isso nos levará, não? Espero que goste, Samantha (cantarolando) e não apenas ela, quem leu até aqui, espero que siga essa fic até o seu fim!

* * *

**Nota**: O verso do começo da fic é de uma música chamada **Undo**um dos encerramentos do anime _Full Metal Alchemist_ que eu acho muito bom. 


	2. Um suave grilhão

_**Crawling

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2 **

"_**Um suave grilhão"

* * *

**_

**Mada REAL to IDEAL no hazama ni ite**

_(Mesmo que eu ainda esteja no vale entre o real e o ideal)_

**Gisei no kase ni ashi wo toreratemo**

_(e meus pés estejam presos por correntes de sacrifícios)_

**Ahureru shou dou wo osae kirenai**

_(Minhas inundações de impulsos não foram totalmente reprimidas.)_

**Tsuioku motomeru kokoro ga arukara**

_(Porque eu tenho um coração que pulsa fervorosamente)

* * *

_

_Draco trincou os dentes sentindo a face arder de humilhação. Não sabia o que fazer: continuar com a farsa e passar a noite fingindo que era Submisso de Potter ou mandar a missão à merda e voltar para a segurança da Mansão...

* * *

_

Então lembranças fortes inundaram sua mente. Imagens de sua mãe, deitada naquela cama, de onde nunca se levantaria, porque trocara a própria vida pela sua. Devia isso a ela. Sabia que Narcisa não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer sacrifício pelo filho que tanto amava. Nem mesmo humilhar-se diante de Severus. Ou do Lorde das Trevas.

Draco devia aquilo à ela. Não podia estragar a última chance. Por sua mãe.

Só precisaria esquecer a humilhação, e _tentar_ ignorar o fato de que teria que andar com aquela... Aquela... Coisa em seu pescoço. Tinha que admitir que a Coleira era feita de um material extremamente macio, e ele mal a sentia em contato com a pele... Porém mesmo assim, era difícil! Era mais do que humilhante. Faria Potter pagar caro por aquilo.

O faria pagar por aquilo mais tarde, quando a noite acabasse. Porque naquele momento era prioridade seguir com a missão. Mesmo que significasse bancar o cachorrinho do Cicatriz por algumas horas.

Fazendo um esforço sobre humano, o ex-Slytherin colocou a antiga máscara de indiferença no rosto, e ignorou Torrance e seu sarcasmo divertido. Os olhos cinzentos fixaram-se em Harry com mal disfarçada hostilidade.

- O que está esperando? Não tenh... _Temos_ a noite toda.

Harry devolveu o olhar de uma maneira penetrante. Por um segundo o moreno pareceu ficar em dúvida, mas a mesma logo se dissipou e Harry seguiu em frente, depois de acenar para Al Torrance.

O grandalhão passou a língua pelos dentes incisivos várias vezes, enquanto observava os dois adentrarem o pub. Assim que a porta se fechou, Al guardou sua varinha e voltou lentamente para o posto de observação nas sombras do _Libertinus_.

- Eu acho que já sei o fim dessa história... - murmurou com tristeza antes de ser engolido pela escuridão, sem se dar conta de que falara em voz alta.

**HPDM**

Draco piscou várias vezes para se acostumar com a penumbra. De fora, o pub parecia mais iluminado do que realmente era. Eles estavam em um espaço relativamente pequeno, clareado por quatro tochas dispostas nos quatro cantos. Havia duas portas, uma negra e branca. Ambas fechadas. Pouca coisa se podia dizer do pub tendo somente aquela visão.

- Este é o hall de entrada. - Harry esclareceu com ares de quem sabe tudo. - _Libertinus_ tem vários ambientes, mas ainda não consegui acesso a todos nesse tempo em que o freqüento.

O loiro olhou surpreso para Harry. Havia muita coisa que gostaria de perguntar. Era uma descoberta atrás da outra. Ah, se o Mundo Bruxo soubesse que o Garoto Que Venceu freqüentava um lugar suspeito de ser o cenário de mortes misteriosas...

Vendo que Draco ia começar a interrogá-lo, Harry ergueu uma mão e meneou a cabeça.

- Aqui não, Draco. Os freqüentadores não devem começar por aqui - a afirmação veio seguida de um olhar significativo. Draco entendeu: a sala devia ser monitorada por feitiços especiais. Claro. Só por isso não reclamou por Potter continuar usando seu primeiro nome. - Venha comigo.

Harry avançou e seguiu para a porta branca. Abriu-a e o _Libertinus_ revelou-se aos olhos de Draco. O loiro tinha que admitir que o lugar era luxuoso. Ambos entraram em um local grande, com cerca de vinte mesas todas bem afastadas umas das outras. Velas brancas flutuavam pelo salão, iluminando-o, mas deixando algumas sombras estratégicas. Música bruxa muito suave ecoava no local, de forma tão relaxante que Draco se perguntou se faria parte de algum feitiço...

Toda a decoração era sombria, de um jeito estranho. Talvez cada centímetro do pub estivesse sob efeito de algum feitiço. O fato é que Draco começou a baixar suas defesas quase inconscientemente. Sem perceber estava relaxando e deixando sua guarda cair.

Ao fundo havia um longo balcão que, assim como as mesas, era feito de madeira caríssima. Prateleiras logo atrás exibiam inúmeros tipos de bebidas, bruxas e Muggle. Havia um bruxo simpático limpando o balcão.

No salão, Draco contou mais ou menos quinze pessoas, todas sentadas em duplas ou em trios. Não teve tempo de prestar muita atenção nelas, pois Harry lhe fez um sinal indicando uma mesa mais ao canto, afastada das demais. As cadeiras eram confortáveis, grandes e forradas de veludo negro.

Assim que se sentaram, o bruxo do balcão acenou com a varinha e uma garrafa de Firewhisky apareceu sobre o tampo da mesa que era de mármore cinzento, junto de dois copos ricamente trabalhados. A garrafa era enfeitiçada, pois se moveu sozinha e encheu ambos os copos.

Mas Draco não prestou atenção nisso. Os olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados e fixos na mesa mais à direita de ambos, onde um homem estava confortavelmente sentado, com as costas apoiadas na cadeira e a cabeça jogada displicente para trás.

Draco notou como a garganta dele se movia, quase como se o homem estivesse gemendo loucamente. Ou melhor, o loiro tinha certeza de que ele gemia e ofegava loucamente, apesar de não poder ouvir os sons. Em seguida, viu que as mãos do homem sumiam suspeitamente debaixo da mesa, mas entre intervalos de segundos um topo de cabeça com cabelos escuros se deixava ver no meio das pernas do cara.

Draco ficou chocado. Imediatamente o Auror voltou-se para o companheiro e fixou os olhos arregalados nele.

- Potter... Potter... Aquele cara... Está... - não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Exatamente. Recebendo sexo oral. - o moreno afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do Mundo Bruxo, para maior espanto de Draco. - Aquele é Ruterford. Se não me engano a garota entre as pernas dele deve ser Mira. Ruterford tem três Submissas. Mas nunca traz as três numa mesma noite. Pela cor dos cabelos só pode ser Heloísa Mira.

Harry pegou o seu copo e bebericou um gole do Firewhisky, fazendo um gesto para que o Auror fizesse o mesmo. Draco observou e mostrou-lhe uma careta desgostosa, respirou fundo para recuperar a voz.

- Eu não bebo em missão. - A verdade é que o loiro parara de beber desde que se tornara Auror a cerca de um ano atrás. Potter não precisava saber daquilo.

- Beba, Malfoy. Você está com cara de quem precisa de um gole...

O loiro não queria beber, mas imediatamente pegou o copo e virou todo o Firewhisky de um único gole, fazendo Harry se divertir. A garrafa enfeitiçada moveu-se no ar e encheu o copo vazio. A bebida era de primeira classe. Do jeito que agradava ao paladar exigente de um Malfoy.

- Potter, que porra de lugar é esse? O que está acontecendo aqui? E o que diabos _você_ faz nesse pub? - Draco começou a notar os outros casais. Havia um homem que era acariciado por duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Do outro lado, duas bruxas estavam num amasso nada discreto. Ao centro do salão um bruxo quarentão acomodava uma bruxa muito jovem no colo. A garota estava sentada de frente para ele e movia os quadris de uma forma que quase fez o loiro corar ao deduzir o que acontecia e era escondido pelo tampo de mármore da mesa - Não sou nenhum _inocente_... Mas... Isso é obsceno!

Harry sorriu e passou o dedo pela borda do copo de modo pensativo.

- Certo, Malfoy. Você pode me fazer algumas perguntas. Mas deixe-me lhe explicar tudo o que sei sobre o _Libertinus_.

Satisfeito com a aparente boa vontade do antigo inimigo, Draco encostou-se na cadeira, e evitando olhar na direção de Ruterford ou de qualquer outro casal, pegou seu copo e tomou um gole devagar.

- Como você já percebeu, o _Libertinus_ é um lugar de Mestres e Submissos, onde _tudo_ pode acontecer. As coisas são liberadas aqui. Ele foi criado de acordo com uma prática mais ou menos comum entre os Muggle. - nesse ponto Draco fez cara de "tinha que ser", mas Harry fez de conta que não viu - Os mestres são reconhecidos pelo Bracelete. Os Submissos pela Coleira. A Coleira de um Submisso é sempre igual ao Bracelete de seu Mestre. Aliás, sabe porque o meu é vermelho?

Draco sorriu debochado.

- Claro. Você era de Gryffindor. Lógico que seria vermelho. Vermelho e dourado.

A última frase veio carregada de tanto sarcasmo que fez Harry girar os olhos parecendo entediado.

- Não seja estúpido, Malfoy. Os Mestres são divididos em cinco níveis diferentes. Cada nível é representado por uma cor: todo Bracelete dos Mestres de nível 01 são vermelhos. E cada Mestre do nível 01 pode ter apenas um Submisso.

Mais interessado, Draco inclinou-se para frente e apoiou os braços na mesa.

- Quais são os outros níveis?

- Laranja para o segundo. Amarelo no terceiro. Verde para o quarto nível. E azul para o quinto e último. Ruterford está no segundo nível. Por isso pode ter três Submissos. A partir do segundo nível é possível comprar e vender Submissos.

- O que? Fazem tráfico de bruxos aqui?

- Sim. As regras são claras: se você tem dinheiro para pagar, e o Mestre está disposto a vender... Mas não é a única forma de conseguir Submissos. A partir do nível dois, um Mestre pode fazer desafios e ao mesmo tempo ser desafiado.

- E como funcionam esses desafios? - Draco perguntou enquanto bebia mais um pouco.

- Eles dificilmente acontecem aqui, nessa sala. Somente na Sala Ébano, aquela porta preta do Hall. Mas apenas Mestres e Submissos acima do nível três têm acesso a ela.

- Potter, como conseguiu entrar aqui? - era a pergunta que Draco mais queria fazer.

- Um... Amigo me me presenteou com um convite. O convite é dado apenas aos futuros Mestres. Cada Mestre dispõe de um único convite. Por isso existem mais Submissos do que Mestres. Quando se passa para outro nível, um Mestre ganha Bens de Direito, mas não convites.

- E esses... Bens de Direito são os _Submissos_?

- Exatamente. - Harry assentiu satisfeito por Draco ter aquela clareza de pensamentos.

- Então o que seria o Único Dever? Amar você até a morte? - debochou, incapaz de poder conter-se.

O moreno ficou subitamente sério. Deu um longo gole na bebida e esperou que a garrafa se movesse e enchesse seu copo e reenchesse o copo de Draco para depois afirmar com voz muito grave:

- Me obedecer até a morte.

Draco abriu a boca tamanha foi a surpresa de ouvir aquilo. Em seguida começou a rir sem parar.

- Malfoy... - Harry alertou.

- Grande Salazar... Eu? Obedecer _você_? - Draco tentava dizer entre as gargalhadas - Nem em seus sonhos, Cicatriz.

Sem se deixar abalar, Harry continuou: - Não pode usar sua magia aqui dentro. A Coleira lhe impedirá se tentar. Vai perceber que um Submisso não tem direito algum, por isso não crie confusão com outro Submisso e se um Mestre se meter com você _nunca_ revide. Não caia na provocação de ninguém. Apenas um Mestre pode brigar com outro Mestre, entendeu?

- Não seja ridículo. - Draco explodiu - Acha que eu vou levar essa farsa adiante? Não, _obrigado_. Você não terá o gosto de me ver desfilar por aí com essa coleira. Conseguirei todas as informações que eu puder e sairei desse caso.

- Abaixe o tom de voz, Malfoy. Alguém pode ouvir.

Draco ficou muito indignado. Não queria obedecer, no entanto ameaçou diminuindo o tom de voz: - Não me dê ordens, _Potter_.

Harry tamborilou os dedos sobre o mármore, sem dar resposta ao aviso de Draco. Mais calmo, o loiro resolveu seguir com o interrogatório:

- O que mais você sabe sobre esse pub? Quem é o dono? Desde quando o freqüenta?

- Coisas estranhas acontecem aqui, Malfoy. Mas não assassinatos. Quero dizer, não aqui dentro. E é isso que você e Ron estão investigando, não é?

Draco aborreceu-se novamente. Claro que Potter devia estar sabendo de tudo o que acontecia no departamento. O melhor amigo dele trabalhava no setor. E ele próprio vivia com o narigão metido no Ministério. Ele era o Garoto Propaganda... Com certeza ouvia todos os boatos que circulavam pelos corredores, por isso estava tão bem informado sobre o caso do _Libertinus_.

- Não se irrite, Malfoy. Não quero atrapalhar sua investigação. Não percebeu que estou até colaborando?

A raiva de Draco sumiu como um passe de mágica. Potter tinha razão, fato que despertou ainda mais a curiosidade do loiro. Até agora, apesar dos pesares, e da situação insólita, ambos estavam conversando até mesmo de forma civilizada.

Logo eles, que foram terríveis inimigos em Hogwarts, e depois seguiram por lados opostos. Mesmo quando Draco conseguira fugir da masmorra onde estivera preso e viera se juntar à Ordem da Fênix, eles não tiveram uma maior aproximação. Pelo contrário: ambos procuravam se evitar de qualquer maneira, a todo custo.

Harry parecia pensar igual ao loiro, pois uma expressão nostálgica atravessou as feições já não tão infantis do Garoto Que Venceu. Pensando bem, Draco podia ver uma maturidade assustadora naquelas íris esmeraldas. Uma maturidade diferente da que sabia exibir em seus próprios olhos cinzentos.

O ex-Gryffindor parecia mais como alguém que vencera uma guerra sozinho, o que não era de todo falso, e que apesar da vitória não encontrara a paz procurada. Potter ainda procurava por paz?

E qual seria o problema daquilo? Draco também buscava por paz. Estava lutando por poder ter uma vida, deixar o passado e todos os seus erros para trás. As vezes era difícil, outras nem tanto. Porém, _nunca_ era fácil. Mas ele tentava. E naquele segundo, Draco se deu conta de que Potter também tentava.

Com um suspiro, Draco esvaziou o resto de seu Firewhisky. Nem procurou reclamou quando a garrafa voltou a enchê-lo. Percebeu apenas que a mesma nunca se esvaziava. Qual seria o feitiço usado?

Subitamente cansado, insistiu: - Não respondeu minhas perguntas, Potter.

Harry desviou os olhos. Também parecia muito cansado daquilo tudo.

- O dono do _Libertinus_ se chama Warren Monroe. Creio que seja sueco. Apesar de ser o dono tem apenas uma Submissa. Uma garota chamada Morgan. Não sei o sobrenome dela. Warren vem ao _Libertinus_ todos os sábados.

- Monroe? Não conheço... É puro sangue?

Harry deu de ombros. - Desde que comecei a freqüentar o _Libertinus_, dois Submissos morreram. Nenhum aqui dentro. Todos nas casas de seus Mestres. Pelo que ouvi falar em St. Mungo não foram envenenados, não sofreram nenhum ferimento visível. Suspeitou-se da Imperdoável de Morte, mas as características das mortes são diferentes.

Draco teve que admitir que Harry estava bem informado. Conhecia muita coisa do caso em questão.

- Foi isso que atrapalhou a investigação - afirmou com a voz arrastada. Harry ficou em dúvida se era o velho tom Malfoy ou apenas efeito da bebida - enquanto o Lord das Trevas estava vivo, o Ministério acreditou que toda morte misteriosa era obra dele e de um belo Avada Kedavra. Agora que não tem mais um maníaco para culpar, e as mortes continuam, o Ministro tem que admitir que errou.

- Exatamente. Voldemort morreu. Esses Submissos não foram vítimas da Avada. É preciso investigar.

- Por isso eu estou aqui. Não se meta no caso. Você não é um Auror.

- Não. Não sou um Auror.

- Mas que merda de homem é _aquele_? - a mudança brusca de assunto confundiu o moreno - Potter, estamos conversando todo esse tempo e já perdi a conta de quantos orgasmos aquele Ruterford teve! Ele é um bruxo normal, por acaso? E não me diga que a Mirta não se cansa! Ela simplesmente está ali, chupando o cara e engolindo tudo?

O moreno quase riu. Em primeiro lugar, desde quando existiam _bruxos normais_? Em segundo lugar, não notara que Draco vigiava o casal ao lado, sentindo-se incomodado.

- O nome dela é Mira. Aqui no _Libertinus_ eles vendem poções muito especiais, Malfoy, que melhoram o desempenho de um bruxo, ou de uma bruxa. E um Submisso não se cansa, se não for a vontade de seu Mestre.

- Isso é doentio, Potter! - Draco levantou-se da cadeira - Pra mim chega, já vi o bastante.

- Espere, Malfoy.

Draco ia se afastando, mas estacou: - O que foi? Não vou agradecê-lo por essa noite miserável.

- Está chamando atenção. Não pode ir embora antes de mim, são as regras.

- Então levante-se daí, porque eu estou indo embora.

- Sente-se. Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta... Não acha justo, já que você me fez tantas?

Draco não queria sentar-se, mas obedeceu. Começou a sentir-se meio idiota por deixar que Harry lhe fizesse uma pergunta. Se fosse em outra época, nem se preocuparia com isso, daria as costas e sumiria. Porém Draco não era o mesmo de outra época. Harry também não era... Malfoy sabia que devia isso ao moreno. Apesar de não o agradecer, admitia que sem o ex-Gryffindor nunca teria entrado ali.

- O que quer saber, Potter?

Harry manteve os olhos fixos no copo que apertava com ambas as mãos, fazendo Draco franzir as sobrancelhas. Com voz baixa, Harry declarou:

- Nunca compreendi porque salvou Ginny aquele dia...

O loiro ficou tenso. Sem que pudesse impedir imagens terríveis da época negra de sua vida inundaram-lhe a mente. Todo o horror que presenciara nas masmorras de Voldemort vieram de uma única vez, deixando-o tonto e nauseado. Presenciara muita coisa, fora testemunha de acontecimentos dolorosos, que ninguém devia jamais presenciar. Ou sofrer...

Naquela época que deixara de ser um garoto de dezesseis anos, e fora arrancado da inocência infantil que ainda guiava seus passos. Tornara-se mais uma vítima da tragédia que apenas a guerra podia gerar.

- Fugir das masmorras eu entendo, Malfoy. Mas porque fugir levando Ginny? Porque carregar alguém que seria apenas um fardo? Não estou recriminando o que fez, pelo contrário, nunca esperei que fosse capaz de algo tão corajoso. Você salvou alguém importante para mim. A trouxe de volta. Só... Não compreendo... Porque?

Ao fim da pergunta, Harry olhou fixamente para Draco, como se pudesse arrancar-lhe a resposta daquela pergunta. O loiro não conseguiu encarar o ex-Gryffindor por muito tempo. Desviou os olhos para o lado. De repente Ruterford já não incomodava. Era como se nem o enxergasse mais, deixando-se perder em memórias dolorosas.

- Eu... Precisava de uma garantia, Potter, de que me aceitariam do seu lado - Draco se ouviu dizendo. E Harry não acreditou nele. Nem Draco acreditou em si próprio. - Foi só isso. - mal se ouvia a voz do loiro.

- Malfoy... Olhe pra mim... - Harry pediu, e como se hipnotizado, Draco obedeceu. Ambos se encaram por muito tempo, antes do moreno resolver insistir - Eu sei que não é verdade. Diga-me, Draco, porque salvou Ginny? Havia outros prisioneiros... Centenas deles... Podia chegar com qualquer um e seria aceito pela Ordem da Fênix. Receberia proteção. Porque se arriscou justamente por uma Weasley?

Draco não queria responder aquilo. Nunca responderia.

Quando se deu conta, estava confessando, com um tom tão sombrio, que causou arrepios em si mesmo e em Harry: - Você nunca vai saber, Potter, o que é ser um prisioneiro daquele bruxo maldito. Nunca saberá o que vi e ouvi... Ou o que vivi. Eu estava lá, ao lado da cela dela. Presenciei dia após dia... E garanto: queria não ter presenciado. Não gosto da Weasley. Jamais gostarei dela ou de qualquer outro Weasley, mas... Mas... Ela era a preferida dos Comensais. Eles tinham mais ódio dela do que de qualquer outro...

Malfoy pareceu perder a voz, enquanto cobria os olhos com uma das mãos. Harry entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Eles odiavam Ginny porque achavam que era uma traidora do sangue? - Draco acenou concordando, sem coragem de falar - E você esteve lá o tempo todo? Na cela ao lado?

Novamente o loiro acenou.

- Foi por isso que a tirou de lá, Malfoy? - Harry não pôde conter a admiração na voz. Desde que ouvira que Malfoy salvara Ginny Weasley pouco antes do fim da guerra, aquela dúvida o atormentara terrivelmente. Elaborara tantas teorias, e nenhuma o satisfizera. E nenhuma chegara tão perto da verdade nua e crua: Draco a salvara porque ele também era humano.

- Não salvei uma Weasley. Acredite, Potter. Naquele momento ela era apenas uma garota, mais jovem do que eu, e que estava sofrendo mais do que eu. E eu sabia que ela não merecia... Ver aquilo quebrava meu espírito dia a dia, estava me destruindo também. E se quer mesmo saber, fugir somente não me bastava. Eu tinha que sair de lá e trazê-la comigo. Pra provar a mim mesmo que era diferente daqueles... Daqueles monstros.

- Desculpe por perguntar... - Harry falou baixinho. Draco tinha razão em uma coisa: ele nunca saberia o que era estar em uma das masmorras de Voldemort. Já caíra nas garras dele durante o quarto ano, mas não era a mesma coisa de estar preso em uma cela, totalmente dependente da insanidade do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos.

Poucos sabiam o que era ser prisioneiro de Voldemort e sobreviviam para contar. Dois daqueles poucos eram Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley. Ambos estavam vivos. No entanto não escaparam ilesos. Harry sabia que Ginny fora destruída por tudo o que sofrera. E descobria naquela noite que Malfoy também tinha marcas profundas.

- Quando ela chegou, eu fiquei feliz. – Draco continuou num fio de voz - Porque até então eu era o preferido. O Malfoy Que Falhou. Sempre soube que minha mãe tentava de tudo para que o Lord das Trevas me perdoasse, mas ele não era alguém que esquecia fácil. Então de repente havia uma Weasley ao lado. E as Cruciatos não eram mais lançadas em mim... Nem os feitiços e azarações...

Draco calou-se. Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Podia ver a dor que o jovem sentia expressa em seu rosto, ainda que ele mantivesse os olhos cobertos com a mão.

- Pouco a pouco algo mudou. Não era tão bom ficar sentado no fundo daquela cela, tentando me esconder nas sombras e tendo que ouvir os gritos dela. Eu não estava mais tão alegre, era... Horrível, horrível, horrível! - desesperado, Draco descobriu os olhos e agarrou o copo, bebendo o Firewhisky como se pudesse receber algum alívio do álcool. - Não sei quando aconteceu... Um dia eles simplesmente perceberam que havia outras formas de fazer uma garota sofrer...

Draco ainda não encarava Harry, e o moreno agradecia, porque ele também não tinha coragem de encarar de volta. Mantinha os olhos distantes...

- Era muito pior do que a Imperdoável... os gritos delas ficaram diferentes... Então tinha os gemidos deles... todo aquele... E eu ali, vendo, ouvindo... Sentindo...- o loiro cerrou as mãos sobre a mesa com tanta força que os nós ficaram brancos. - E a Weasley nunca chorava depois de uma Cruciatos. Nunca chorava depois dos feitiços. Mas chorava depois daquilo...

Talvez as palavras saíssem tão espontaneamente graças a ajuda do álcool. Ou quem sabe Draco apenas precisasse dizer uma das coisas que o atormentara a tanto tempo. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, as palavras simplesmente saíam, sem que o loiro as pudesse controlar:

- Se deixasse os Comensais a destruírem completamente diante dos meus olhos, eu estaria permitindo minha própria destruição. Vê, Potter. No fundo, eu estava salvando a mim mesmo.

O ex-Gryffindor não respondeu. Tivera a resposta que tanto buscava. Entendia as razões do loiro, mas aquilo não o deixara feliz. Tanto sofrimento... Tanta dor... E no meio daquilo tudo os dois jovens, Ginny e Draco. E outros. Muitos outros.

- Sinto muito, Malfoy.

Ouvindo a afirmação sincera, Draco torceu os lábios. - Não sinta, seu Gryffindor de merda. Cada um colhe o que planta. E não permito que tenha pena de mim. Não precisei de sua ajuda para sair de lá. Não precisei de sua ajuda para seguir em frente. Só não entendo porque confessei tudo isso a você. Não era da sua conta, _Potter_.

Então Harry pareceu ganhar novo ânimo. Sentou-se muito ereto na cadeira e olhou de maneira significativa para Draco. Decidira que era hora de explicar mais profundamente o que o Único Dever significava.

- Draco, você é meu Submisso agora. Não me chame de Potter.

O loiro riu baixinho zombando de seu 'mestre'.

- Não sonhe que vou chamá-lo de _Mestre_ ou _Senhor_. Nem mesmo em seus mais belos sonhos, Harry...

O 'Harry' saiu de forma tão natural e espontânea que Draco quase não percebeu. _Quase_. Ele ainda era Draco Malfoy, que tornara a passagem de Harry por Hogwarts um verdadeiro inferno. Jamais chamaria o outro pelo primeiro nome.

Com os olhos arregalados, Malfoy ficou em pé, derrubando a cadeira no processo. Vários bruxos olharam na direção deles.

- Harry... Maldito! O que você fez comigo? É um feitiço? Grande Salazar... Você me manipulou a noite inteira! Eu te disse que não queria beber e você me fez beber. Esteve me mandando ficar calmo e falar baixo a noite toda e eu obedeci - a voz do loiro aumentava a cada palavra - Eu respondi a sua pergunta, sendo que não queria responder e... E... Nunca o chamaria de Harry se não estivesse _muito_ bêbado ou enfeitiçado! - a voz diminuiu na última frase.

Sem perder a pose, Harry ordenou: - Pegue sua cadeira e sente-se. Eu deixei de mencionar um pequeno detalhe... Demorou pra notar, Malfoy.

Imediatamente Draco obedeceu. Arrumou a cadeira e sentou-se muito tenso nela. A consciência de tudo o que acontecera ainda mexia com seus sentidos, deixando-o meio anestesiado.

- O que é isso, Harry? Um feitiço? É uma Imperdoável?

- Não. Não estou usando Imperium. - afirmou Harry com a voz controlada - Eu te disse, Malfoy, o Único Dever de um Submisso é obedecer todas as ordens de seu Mestre.

Com a boca seca e o coração disparado, Draco levou a mão até a Coleira. Buscou uma presilha para poder abri-la, mas não encontrou nada. A peça era inteiriça, não havia um feixe ou um botão que pudesse abrir.

- Não conseguirá, Malfoy. - Harry explicou ao deduzir a intenção de Draco - Eu nunca pude tirar meu Bracelete. Você nunca tirará a Coleira. O Bracelete e a Coleira formam um vínculo impossível de ser quebrado. Estamos vinculados, essa é a verdade por trás do _Libertinus_.

- Harry... - Draco engoliu em seco, simplesmente não conseguia chamá-lo de Potter - Porque permitiu isso? Por Mordred... Tem que ter um jeito de _arrancar_ essa Coleira!

Os olhos verdes de Harry observavam Draco tatear os dedos pela Coleira, tentando desesperadamente retirá-la.

- Eu não podia me vincular a Ron. Você entende, ele e Hermione receberam um vínculo recentemente, nunca funcionaria com ele. Eu precisava testar algumas coisas, afinal, é por isso que me infiltrei no _Libertinus_. Demorei todo esse tempo para usar meu Bem de Direito porque não podia simplesmente transformar qualquer um em meu Submisso. Minha consciência nunca permitiria.

A medida que as palavras de Harry penetravam em sua mente, Draco ia ficando cada vez mais pálido. Seu rosto era só olhos. A boca aberta, amedrontada e branca.

- Mas em você eu posso usar, Malfoy. Não hesitei um segundo em nos vincular e torná-lo meu Submisso. Foi muito propício por que meu tempo está se esgotando.

- Harry... Seu... _Desgraçado_!

- Não está feliz? Não precisa se preocupar com mais nada. Só em usufruir seu Único Dever... Tipo... Não precisa me amar até que a morte nos separe. Apenas me obedecer. Me obedecer até que a _morte_ nos separe...

Draco sentiu como se um abismo se abrisse a seus pés. Por um segundo ele tremeu, porque as Trevas que o envolveram eram frias. Mais frias do que a cela na masmorra de Voldemort.

E em sua mente Draco sabia: ele temia muito mais o que enfrentaria daqui para frente do que tudo o que vivera no passado. Mas, se preocuparia com isso depois. Agora queria apenas desmaiar em paz.

Harry Potter inclinou a cabeça quando Draco perdeu os sentidos e desabou sobre a mesa. No fim das contas fora uma reação melhor do que esperara. Suspirando, pegou seu copo e o ergueu, em um drinque solitário.

- Bem vindo ao _Libertinus_, Draco Malfoy. E à minha _vida_...

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

**4ever

* * *

**

_**O trecho desta vez é da música de encerramento de um anime chamado Death Note. Muito bom. O melhor lançamento dos últimos tempos.**_

**Gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que estão acompanhando este humilde presente que fiz pra Samie. Muito obrigado a vocês, que, além de ler, ainda deixaram reviews: **Gaby M. Black** (obrigado pelo comentário. Você verá que é apenas a ponta do Iceberg...), **Polares** (essa fic terá ainda muitos mistérios... confie!), **Bella Potter Malfoy** (Sem palavras para agradecer. Despertei sua curiosidade, né? Não se preocupe: todas as perguntas terão respostas... em breve...), **Bru** (rs, concordo plenamente. Esses submissos relutantes são de longe os melhores! Valeu pelo review!), **Eri** (Sim! Harry ruleia! Mas não tanto quanto Draco. Pode deixar, vou fazer de tudo para não atrasar a atualização.), **Larissaaa** (Não se preocupe: a fic vai Ter um fim. Rs. Não vou deixá-la às traças!), **Lady Ying Fa** (Obrigado pelo review! Mais uma fã ardorosa do Menino de Ouro, né?), **Lili** (Rs. Esse não era bem um projeto. De repente a fic surgiu na minha cabeça e bloqueou todas as outras...), **Tixa-chan** (Os mistérios serão revelados de pouco em pouco... segura o coraçãozinho!), **Jeniffer Malfoy** (Hum... o Dray ainda passa por poucas e boas antes do fim... se prepara, moça...), **Maaya M.** (Draco de coleira é responsabilidade total da Samie! Ela que surgiu com isso nos nossos e-mails...rs...), **Sarih** (Ei! Sei que foi maldade minha, mas é que as vezes não controlo meu lado Slytherin, rs. Valeu pelo review!), **Samantha** (o que posso dizer? Você foi o motivo da fic. Me emociona que tenha gostado. TE ADORO!), **Dana Norram** (ç.ç Oi! Espero que não se decepcione com o que vem por aí! Vou fazer de tudo pro nível apenas melhorar. Palavra de Felton Blackthor.), **Nicolle Snape** (Por um segundo pensei que não gostasse do estilo. Sorte que foi apenas uma conspiração do FFNET. Obrigado pelo comentário!), **Karla Malfoy** (Harry em lugares suspeitos... fazendo coisas suspeitas... deixando seu lado Slytherin falar mais alto... hum... resumindo: irresístivel... rs), **Lis** (Obrigado pelo review! Esteja a vontade no Libertinus... apenas cuidado com quem te convida... rs...) e **Lindsey Lestrange** (Ah... eu queria escrever um anust. Deixarei toda a comédia por conta das outras fics. Gomen.)**

**A quem passou por aqui e por um motivo ou outro não pôde deixar review... agradeço de coração. E desejo que continuem acompanhando a história.**


	3. Você tem honra ou vergonha?

_**Crawling

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 3 **

"**_Você tem honra ou vergonha?"

* * *

_**

**Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu**

_(Mesmo agora, nós dois continuamos a gritar)

* * *

_

Draco acordou, mas não teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Preferiu mantê-los cerrados, aproveitando a segurança que a escuridão oferecia, e desvendando as sensações que dominavam seu corpo.

A cabeça doía. Os lábios estavam secos. Seus membros formigavam, como se tivessem sido mantidos na mesma posição por muito tempo. A garganta ardia. O tórax parecia pesar uma tonelada.

E ele, fazendo valer sua fama de excelente aluno em Hogwarts, sabia bem o que aquilo significava: eram os efeitos remanescentes de um vínculo muito forte. Draco lera que bruxos que se vinculavam através de um contrato poderoso se sentiam daquela maneira nas horas seguintes. Alguns relatavam que se sentiam assim por dias.

Claro. Ele recebera um vínculo...

Imediatamente a mão trêmula saiu de sob a coberta e apalpou o pescoço. Ali estava. A maldita Coleira. O símbolo do tal Único Dever.

Sem que pudesse evitar o ex-Slytherin deu uma risadinha baixa, com um quê de histeria. O que ele esperava? Um vínculo não tira férias. Um vínculo não vai pra casa depois do expediente.

Um vínculo dura vinte e quatro horas por dia. Sete dias na semana.

- Estou ferrado! - resmungou.

Draco podia sentir que não estava na Mansão. Aquele lugar não tinha o cheiro de sua casa. Não tinha a _atmosfera_. Sua cama não era tão ridiculamente macia...

A última lembrança que levava na mente era da conversa com Harry no _Libertinus_. Depois acabara desmaiando. Logo, Harry devia tê-lo trazido para aquele lugar.

- Maldito... - Draco percebeu que nem mesmo em pensamento conseguia chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Estava ali a prova definitiva que ainda eram unidos por um vínculo. Harry não blefara na noite anterior.

Resignado, abriu os olhos.

Estava em um quarto muito claro, com as paredes pintadas de branco. Grossas cortinas cor de areia bloqueavam as janelas. Os móveis grandes e pesados também eram brancos.

- Pelo menos não é vermelho... Ou _dourado_... - disse de mau modo. - Agora _Harry_ vai ter que me dar satisfações ou eu juro que vai se arrepender!

Decidido e muito irritado, Draco saiu debaixo da coberta amarelo-claro, ficando satisfeito ao notar que ainda vestia as roupas escuras da noite anterior. Um alívio indescritível se apossou do loiro. Ele sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem de leve, enquanto corava. Era tudo culpa de Harry!

Com certa surpresa viu sua varinha sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Pegou-a e meteu no bolso de trás da calça.

Pisando duro, saiu do quarto. A porta estava despreocupadamente aberta, como se Harry não se importasse em ter um ex-rival a solta pela casa. _Maldito confiante_!

Saiu em um corredor também pintado de branco. Olhou de um lado para o outro e ficou indeciso ao visualizar um corrimão. Harry estaria no andar debaixo ou por ali mesmo? Provavelmente ele já acordara...

Draco se decidiu por procurar o moreno na parte debaixo da casa. Vasculharia cada cômodo, e era melhor que o ex-Gryffindor tivesse boas explicações para lhe dar... Ou se arrependeria amargamente.

**HPDM**

Harry estava na sala. Sabia que Draco já acordara. Podia sentir isso graças ao vínculo que os unia. E achava aquela uma sensação danada de _estranha_. Precisaria de tempo para se acostumar.

Apesar de levemente afetado pelo vínculo, não ignorava que os Submissos é que ficavam com a pior parte do contrato mágico. Não se surpreendia que Draco sucumbisse depois de algum tempo. A maioria dos bruxos que recebiam o Único Dever desmaiava no momento do vínculo. O loiro fora muito forte, resistindo por tanto tempo.

Agora Harry sabia que teria que enfrentar Draco. E não queria isso de jeito nenhum. Não estava preparado para dar respostas que não tinha. Muito menos para revelar fatos que não eram oportunos... Não _ainda_...

Não precisou nem se voltar para saber que Draco entrara na sala. O ex-Slytherin não fizera o menor barulho, mas através da magia que os ligava, Harry era capaz de sentir a proximidade. O Garoto Que Venceu sabia que o contrário não era possível. Draco não poderia senti-lo mesmo se tentasse ao extremo. Era uma das inúmeras desvantagens de ser Submisso.

- Bom dia, Draco.

O rancor que emanava do loiro aumentou. Harry quase deu um passo para se afastar das sensações desagradáveis. Ao invés disso voltou-se e encarou as furiosas íris cinzentas.

- _Harry_! Seu bastardo filho de um Sereiano! É melhor me dizer que conhece o contra feitiço para esse vínculo ou juro que vai se arrepender de ter escapado do Lorde das Trevas!

- Isso não existe... - afirmou em voz tranqüila - E se existe, eu não conheço. Conforme-se.

Draco deu um passo à frente abrindo e fechando as mãos como se sentisse uma vontade irresistível de esganar alguém.

- Eu vou pra minha casa. Mas antes quero algumas respostas...

Então Harry irritou-se também. O semblante se fechou em uma expressão de raiva, enquanto os olhos verdes se estreitavam por trás dos óculos.

- Cale a boca e sente-se, Malfoy. Você quer respostas? Não as terá, mas direi uma ou duas coisinhas... - parou de falar por um minuto enquanto observava Draco cerrar os lábios com força e obedecer-lhe, indo sentar-se muito quieto sobre o sofá branco - Você não é mais criança. É um _Auror_. Estava em missão e corria um risco. Arque com as conseqüências.

A expressão de Draco continuou imutável. Apenas os olhos grises brilhavam de forma homicida.

- Você quer ir pra casa? Não irá. Porque eu não quero e não vou deixar. Pode chorar por isso ou implorar... Mas só sairá dessa casa _se_ eu der permissão. _Quando_ eu der permissão. Fui claro? Essas são as regras, e você não escapará delas. Entrou na chuva é pra se molhar, _Malfoy_...

O loiro continuou calado. Um brilho estranho atravessou os olhos escurecidos pela cólera. Mas ele não podia dizer nada, nenhuma das ofensas que bailavam em sua mente, porque Draco podia _pensar_ nas ofensas. Nem mesmo sacar a varinha que colocara no bolso.

- Viu como é bom quando chegamos a um acordo? - Harry escarneceu sabendo que Draco não podia responder - Espere por mim aqui. Ah, pode falar agora, se quiser. E sem esperar resposta ou dar mais explicações desaparatou.

Draco trincou os dentes com força.

- Maldito! Eu juro que mato você! - ameaçou para o espaço vazio.

Mais furioso do que nunca Draco correu os olhos pela elegante sala. Não podia dizer que Harry tinha mau gosto, pelo contrário.

Subitamente foi acometido por uma irresistível vontade de quebrar algumas coisas... _Ótimo_... Prepararia uma surpresa para quando seu _Mestre_ retornasse ao lar...

**HPDM**

Harry aparatou no meio da sala de visita dos Weasley. Ron e Mione haviam se mudado para o modesto apartamento em Hogsmeade logo pós o casamento. Agora Ron tinha aquele ótimo emprego como Auror, enquanto Mione, uma das alunas mais dedicadas de Hogwarts, se tornara dona de casa.

Assim que chegou, Harry respirou fundo e jogou-se sobre o sofá, apertando os olhos com as mãos. No segundo seguinte sentia um pesado olhar sobre si.

- Mione... - Gemeu.

- Harry James Potter!

Céus. Fazia _anos_ que Harry não ouvia aquele tom duro na voz da amiga. Pelo que se lembrava, não o ouvia desde que se formaram em Hogwarts.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Não se dê ao trabalho. Ronald me contou _tudo_.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou o Garoto Que Venceu abrindo os olhos verdes e vasculhando a sala de visitas. Hermione permanecia sentada na cozinha, num ponto de onde podia ver Harry através da porta aberta.

- Foi ao Ministério. Recebeu um chamado urgente, e creio que Malfoy também...

- Tsc. Ele não irá. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe como a magia fica desestabilizada depois de um vínculo. Malfoy não poderá usar magia por algum tempo. Talvez alguns dias...

Imediatamente Hermione levantou-se da cadeira e veio sentar-se ao lado do amigo no sofá marrom. Trouxe um grosso caderno com ela.

- Harry... Onde estava com a cabeça? Não acredito que você fez isso!

- Eu não estava indo a lugar algum sem um Submisso. Porque não usar Malfoy?

- Por quê? Por quê? Quer que eu lhe diga? Ou prefere continuar se enganado?

- Mione...

- Parece que você se esqueceu de como era obcecado por ele no sexto ano... Já esqueceu do motivo pelo qual tudo isso começou pra início de conversa?

- Eu não era obcecado pelo Malfoy! - Harry deixou a indignação falar mais alto - Só estava de olho nele porque sabia que não podíamos confiar no filho de um Comensal da Morte. E eu estava certo no final, não? - perguntou com amargura.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Harry.

- Tem sim! Você não quer enxergar.

- _Você_ não quer enxergar. Aproveitou-se da situação... - a voz da jovem transbordava acusação.

- Hermione, está fazendo papel ridículo. Você fala como se eu tivesse planejado que Malfoy fosse ao _Libertinus_ ontem à noite. - Harry parecia tentar convencer a si próprio do fato - Não previ isso. A verdade é que eu precisava de um Submisso. E Malfoy estava ali. Foi muito oportuno.

- Sei que não planejou Harry. Mas você age muito impulsivamente. Nem mesmo esses anos todos amenizaram seu gênio, não é? - enquanto falava, a jovem abriu o caderno de capa gasta marrom, e foi folheando até parar em uma página específica - Você arriscou demais, sabe disso, não sabe?

O moreno desviou os olhos. Sua expressão se tornou séria e grave.

- Sim.

Aquela palavrinha saiu num tom de voz tão amargo que A garota se arrepiou.

- Oh, Harry, então por que...

Mas o Garoto Que Viveu ficou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Parecia tão angustiado que a amiga interrompeu a pergunta. Hermione sabia o que Harry passara todo esse tempo. Ela até mesmo entendia...

- Talvez porque eu não seja perfeito, Hermione. Já pensou nisso? Eu não sou o modelo do Bruxo Perfeito que todos querem que eu seja! Posso ser muito egoísta às vezes. E dessa vez eu fui. Deixei minha vontade falar mais alto que a razão nesse caso. Errei. Errei, merda! Mas agora já está feito.

Hermione fechou o caderno e evitou encarar o outro: - Toda vida é importante, Harry. Mesmo a de Draco Malfoy. E você está colocando-o em risco. Tem razão, não pode voltar atrás nesse seu desejo egoísta. E está certo em afirmar que não é perfeito. Eu sei disso. Porém, tal fato não lhe dá o direito de brincar com a vida das pessoas.

Harry parou de andar. Cravou os olhos verdes sobre Hermione, mas a bruxa ainda evitava olhá-lo. Olhando um ponto qualquer na parede, ela falou brandamente, meio perdida em pensamentos:

- Eu disse a você: a única coisa que aqueles três casais têm em comum é o fato de que se conheciam antes de freqüentarem o _Libertinus_. Dois deles estão mortos, agora. Um casal está muito perto disso... E mesmo assim você se arriscou...

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Mione sempre fora muito clara naquele ponto: quando se infiltrara no _Libertinus_, Harry presenciara de modo indireto a morte de duas Submissas. Dias depois, aparentemente por não agüentarem a dor da perda, os Mestres haviam cometido suicídio...

Quatro mortes tolas em menos de um ano. E agora, um terceiro casal parecia caminhar para o mesmo destino.

- Nem todos os que se conheciam antes passam por isso, Mione.

Harry bateu nessa tecla. Ainda tinha casais que se conheciam há muito tempo antes de lançarem o vínculo e não sofreram mal algum, nem foram vítimas da Morte Misteriosa. Eram muitos, aliás.

- Tem razão, Harry. Mas não é o ponto importante. Todos os três se conheciam antes do _Libertinus_. Um Mestre e seu Submisso se conhecerem é um fator de alto risco. E você não se importou.

- É apenas Draco Malfoy...

A afirmação displicente pareceu acender a chama de ex-Gryffindor da garota:

- Não era _apenas_ Draco Malfoy durante o sexto ano. Não era _apenas_ Draco Malfoy durante a guerra. E, admita Harry Potter, não era _apenas_ Draco Malfoy quando você se tornou um _Inominável_!

Harry ficou mudo diante da explosão da amiga. Era tão raro ver Hermione perder a descompostura. Claro, vê-la brava não era coisa rara. Mas deixá-la irritada a ponto de perder a pose... Wow.

- Porque você se tornou um Inominável, Harry?

- Pra... Pra tentar encontrar um modo de resgatar... Sirius do véu.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força, não querendo deixar-se vencer pela canseira: - Porque se tornou um Inominável?

- Pelo... Sirius...

- Você acredita que foi apenas por isso, meu amigo? Até quando vai se enganar?

- Mione, eu não vim aqui pra discutir sobre meu motivo...

- Mas o problema é que 'seu motivo' está atrapalhando seu bom senso. E, 'seu motivo' está preso por uma Coleira neste exato segundo, correndo, de acordo com a Aritmancia, quatro quintos de chances de sofrer a Morte Misteriosa...

- Tanta preocupação só por causa de um ex-Comensal da Morte? Ok, concordo que nos conhecemos antes do _Libertinus_ e que saber disso não depõe ao meu favor, porque estou arriscando a vida dele, mas... Draco Malfoy é um Auror agora. Arrisca a vida todos os dias. É simplesmente uma _missão_ a mais.

Mione sorriu como se estivesse à frente de uma criança inocente. - Se você acredita nisso. Se precisa se enganar com essas mentiras, somente pra não enfrentar a realidade... Não insistirei mais. E vou torcer pra nada dar errado- seu tom de voz era o mesmo de uma mãe que explica ao filho que Papai Noel era o responsável pelos presentes no Natal.

- É confortável... - Harry sorriu com certo alívio. - E o que dá errado para Harry Potter, Mione?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda isso? - ela sorriu - Posso fazer uma longa lista de "Coisas que deram errado para Harry Potter" desde que nos conhecemos no primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

O moreno fez um gesto de pouco caso com as mãos: - Mas o importante é que tudo se acerta no final.

- Não sabia que você tinha esse lado Hufflepuff.

- Não tenho. Tenho um lado Slytherin, lembra?

- É... E eu ainda não acredito nisso. Não quando você é tão cabeça quente e impulsivo...

- _Obrigado_. Deixando de brincadeira... Sei que a vida de Malfoy é minha responsabilidade agora. Não vou falhar com ele, nem com mais ninguém. Conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa similar entre os casais?

- Não. Nada. Idades diferentes. Personalidades muito diferentes, histórias de vidas diferentes, maneiras de se conhecerem diferentes. Nada entre eles era similar, a não ser o fato de que se conheciam antes de entrar para o Pub.

- Não é possível! MacManos e Oliver me disseram que se conheciam antes do _Libertinus_, e eles o freqüentam há quase três anos. Oliver não adoeceu, e ele é o Submisso. Apenas se conhecer antes de receber o vínculo não é o fator de importância, pelo menos não o _único_. Tem que haver outra coisa!

- Já li e reli inúmeras vezes. Repassei todas as informações que você me trouxe... Não consigo enxergar onde está o elo que falta.

- E é por esse motivo que eu usei meu Bem de Direito. Com Malfoy como Submisso posso tentar acesso a partes do _Libertinus_ que ainda não tenho. A proporção risco benefício vale a tentativa, Mione.

A bruxa suspirou: - E o que vai fazer com ele?

- Deixá-lo em casa por uns dias. Até ter certeza de que sua magia se estabilizou - o moreno respondeu sem pestanejar - Tenho certeza de que acerto as coisas com Undo Smith. Ele sempre pregou a interação entre Aurors e Inomináveis, apesar de eu achar isso _absurdo_...

- Lembra um pouco Dumbledore, não?

Harry finalmente relaxou, apoiando a nuca no encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos de leve: - É... Lembra sim...

- Harry... E Narcisa Malfoy? Acho que Malfoy não vai concordar em ficar na sua casa curtindo umas férias...

- Como se isso fosse um problema... - Harry riu baixinho - Só preciso mandar Malfoy dormir um pouco. Posso deixá-lo dormindo uns três dias, se me perturbar muito...

Então Hermione estendeu as mãos e apertou a mão de Harry entre as suas. O ex-Gryffindor olhou para ela levemente surpreso:

- Não faça isso, Harry. Não ceda ao vínculo. Ainda não sabemos as proporções desse acordo mágico feito entre vocês dois. Por favor...

O Garoto Que Venceu torceu os lábios, mas assentiu: - Tem razão. Eu só estava brincando. - o alívio da bruxa foi tão grande que Harry corou de leve: - Hermione Weasley, que tipo de monstro você acha que eu sou? Quero acabar com esse maldito Pub tanto quanto você. Algumas pessoas vão a ele de boa vontade, mas outras são enganadas e obrigadas a aceitar um vínculo contra a vontade. Já chega.

- Confio que saberá o que fazer...

- Depois de todo esse sermão? Hermione... _Francamente!_

Sorrindo, a jovem convidou: - Fica pro almoço? Ron vai adorar a chance de lhe fazer todas as perguntas possíveis a respeito de ontem...

- Ele está zangado?

- Zangado, não. Curioso. Acho que queimou alguns neurônios tentando entender sua atitude. Harry, devíamos contar tudo pro Ron. Não gosto de enganá-lo...

- É por pouco tempo, Mione. Você conhece o Rony. Se contarmos tudo, ele perde a cabeça. Não mudou nada desde Hogwarts.

- Planos para essa noite?

- Hoje é sábado, mas não irei ao _Libertinus_. Não levarei Malfoy lá, mesmo sabendo que Warren Monroe visita ao Pub apenas aos sábados. Você não acha que seria arriscado levá-lo lá com a magia desestabilizada?

- Evidentemente.

- Será uma semana a mais de espera. Porém tenho certeza de que não vale o risco. - Harry considerou um segundo - Não sei as conseqüências de levar um Submisso instável ao _Libertinus_. E não serei eu a descobrir.

- Não é arriscado ficar sozinho com Malfoy? Ele pode usar magia contra você, quando estiver sozinho.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry abriu um grande sorriso: - Não pode. O vínculo impede um Submisso de atacar seu mestre com ou sem magia. Ele não pode levantar um dedo contra mim. Essa é a ironia da coisa.

- Que bom que está se divertindo!

- Não estou me divertindo! - Harry se pôs na defensiva - Deixe de ser tão agressiva, Hermione. Até parece que você e o Malfoy eram amigos. Duvido que ele tenha tanta consideração por você.

- Não me importo por ser Malfoy! Eu me preocuparia com qualquer um que estivesse no lugar dele. Prometa que terá cuidado daqui pra frente, Harry. Muito cuidado.

- Você não disse que confiava em mim? - o moreno sorriu com tristeza - Continue confiando. Eu farei o meu melhor! E... Na verdade... Eu... Perguntei...

- Perguntou o que? - a garota observou a expressão de Harry se fechar, já intuindo do que se tratava. - É sobre a Guerra, não é? Você nunca se perdoará!

Harry desviou os olhos. Subitamente teve muita vergonha de encarar a amiga: - Perguntei por que Malfoy salvou Ginny... Aproveitei-me do poder da Coleira pra saber a verdade.

A bruxa não disse nada. Ambos mergulharam em um silêncio reflexivo. As coisas que ouvira de Draco na noite anterior mexeram com um ponto na estrutura de Harry Potter enchendo sua mente de pensamentos remissivos dos quais o Garoto que Venceu não se orgulhava nem um pouco...

Depois que saíra do _Libertinus_ com o loiro desacordado, fora direto pra casa. Perdera o resto da noite ruminado o que descobrira. Tentando entender as ações de Malfoy, e pior ainda, comparando-se a ele. Sempre de forma negativa...

Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio, quando o mesmo ameaçava se tornar tenso e pesado demais: - Espero que tenha gostado da resposta. E que tenha paz, Harry.

- Paz? - Harry amargou a palavra. - Paz? Voldemort foi derrotado, mas isso não me trouxe 'paz'.

- Oh, Harry. Tem que se perdoar. Era uma _Guerra_. Você matou pessoas, eu matei pessoas. Não me orgulho disso tão pouco... Esqueça o que foi obrigado a fazer! Era você ou a Parkinson...

Irritado, Harry socou o sofá: - Ouvir você falar assim não me ajuda, Hermione. Draco Malfoy arriscou a vida pra salvar Ginny Weasley, enquanto não pensei duas vezes antes de matar Pansy Parkinson. Que beleza de Gryffindor eu sou, hein? - a voz do moreno transbordava sarcasmo. Hermione não teve coragem de interrompê-lo naquele momento tão delicado - Sabe qual foi a última coisa que a Parkinson me disse, Mione?

A garota olhou fixamente para os atormentados olhos verdes e ia responder, quando um enorme urso atravessou a janela e urrando veio postar-se aos pés de Harry Potter. Era brilhante e intenso, e irradiava com tanta força que os dois ex-Gryffindors tiveram de semi-cerrar os olhos para protegê-los da forte luz. Ambos perderam a fala ao observar o Patrono se desmanchar lentamente.

Hermione soltou a mão de Harry. Estava extremamente pálida.

- Harry... É o Patrono de...

- Seamus! - Harry venceu o espanto e levantou-se de um salto. Os olhos desviaram-se dos resquícios mágicos do urso que se desfazia e voltou-se para a modesta lareira dos Weasley.

- Ficou combinado que quando Seamus precisasse de ajuda, ele enviaria um Patrono até mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa... Vou usar sua Rede de Flú, está bem?

- Claro! E assim que chegar lá, me envie notícias.

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Tão rápido quanto possível estava pegando Pó de Flú e arremessando-o contra as chamas. Cada gesto seu gritava a urgência da situação.

**HPDM**

Harry detestava recorrer à Rede de Flú, mas Seamus estava tão preocupado e temeroso, que usara inúmeros feitiços protetores, inclusive de antiaparatação. E sua lareira estava ligada a umas poucas. A de Harry e a de Hermione entre elas.

Não sem levantar poeira e cinzas saiu na sala do apartamento que Seamus comprara no Beco diagonal. O irlandês se formara em Hogwarts e, após a Guerra, conseguira um emprego razoável em Gringotes.

Por esses tempos de paz os duendes andavam menos desconfiados com os bruxos. E para sorte de Seamus, tinham resolvido ampliar a rede de funcionários humanos. Claro, muitos não recebiam tarefas de responsabilidade, sendo enviados em missões como Bill. Só uns privilegiados, como Seamus, tinham uma função dentro do próprio banco.

- Seamus?

A voz de Harry causou arrepios em si mesmo. Estava tudo deserto, muito calmo e quieto. Será que o ex-colega de escola tinha saído de casa? A sala era espaçosa, porém pouco mobiliada. Alguns retratos enfeitavam a lareira, e um grande quadro exibia uma tempestade de areia. Ventos violentos jogavam inúmeros grãos de areia contra a tela.

"_Será que ele não está aqui?_" A quietude era tão absoluta, que Harry chegou a duvidar que houvesse alguém ali.

"_Não... Ele tem que estar aqui em algum lugar..._" Seamus nunca sairia de casa numa situação daquelas.

- Seamus, estou entrando! - avisou antes de avançar.

Harry sabia que o quarto ficava logo à direita. Dirigiu-se para lá sem hesitar mais.

Não se arrependeu.

Seamus Finnigan estava sentado em uma cadeira que fora colocada à cabeceira da cama. Estava com a cabeça baixa, os longos cabelos ruivos haviam sido presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e estavam despenteados.

Harry olhou seu amigo. Depois observou que ele tinha um sorriso leve no rosto e parecia falar baixinho com a pessoa que permanecia deitada na cama...

- Seamus... O que houve?

* * *

****

**Harry & Draco**

**4ever

* * *

**

**Nota**: A frase do início é de uma música chamada "Tobira no Mukou E", um dos encerramentos de _Full Metal Alchemist_, anime que eu adoro. Fica mais essa dica.

* * *

****

Essa fic é dedicada totalmente à minha esposa **Samantha Blackthorn**. Ela que sempre me diz, carinhoramente, que Slytherins são _contagiosos_... Rsrs...

* * *

****

E Samie... não se empolgue _tanto_ com essa história de Coleira #puxando a gola alta da blusa#. Você está começando a me _assustar_ #enrolando um cachecol no pescoço#

* * *

****

**A quem leu e deixou review, o meu sincero '_obrigado'_: **Lady Anúbis** (vice presidente do meu fã clube? #em choque# Samiiiieeeee!!!!!), **Samei** (minha linda... não vou levá-la ao Libertinus. Desencana...), **Nicolle Snape** (Potter Mau! Feito Feio! Ta bom, feio não... Mas... Muito Slytherin.), **Jeniffer Malfoy** (Rsrs... Obrigado, tipo... Tento não demorar, mas tenho eu atualizar as fics de maneira mais ou menos igual...), **Gabhi** (oi de novo! Obrigado pelo review.), **Karla Malfoy** (Sim, o Dray ta ferrado... Harry Mau!), **Sarih** (brindemos a Ruterford! Tomara que Harry se inspire nele.), **Tachel** (Slave Draco ruleia! E que o Potter aproveite o poder, madrinha. Eu aproveitaria...), **Maaya M.** (é que a gente se acostuma com algumas pessoas e acaba sentindo falta.), **Dana Norram** (olha aí, moça. Temos uma coisa em comum: pouquíssima apreciação pela Weasley Fêmea. Pouquíssima? Como sou exagerado. Não temos nenhuma, não é? Obrigado pelo review!), **Lady YingFa** (nossa, você matou a charada principal. Fiquei impressionado!), **Rafael9692** (Pois é... rsrs, não é que eu seja Mau... o Harry é que é esperto!), **Aleera Black** (Potz, esse pessoal ta afiado! Moça, você é a segunda que mata uma das charadas, como pode perceber nesse chapie. Parabéns!) e **Yellow Red** (obrigado pelo Review. Na verdade Lovelless não é uma anime que eu aprecie muito. Esse lance de ver os caras de orelhinhas e rabo... hum... Prefiro coleiras! Rsrs).

* * *

****A quem leu e por um motivo ou outro não pôde comentar, o meu 'obrigado' assim mesmo. Eu sei o que é ter uma vida corrida.**


	4. Príncipe Escravo

**Capítulo 4**

**_Príncipe Escravo_**

* * *

**Itsudatte yuki domaride**

_(É sempre um final morto)_

**Kesshite nigerarenai**

_(Nunca serei capaz de escapar)_

**Sora no tori e kanashimi nose tobasu no**

_(Eu expando minha tristeza sobre os pássaros do céu para fugirem)_

**Koko wa karinui watashi no shibaru eien**

_(Este lugar me segura para sempre)_

**Yuki mo kaeri mo sugite yuku wa yume**

_(o sonho de ir e vir continua escapulindo)_

**Yume... Yume...**

_(Sonho... Sonho...)_

* * *

_Harry olhou seu amigo. Depois observou que ele tinha um sorriso leve no rosto e parecia falar baixinho com a pessoa que permanecia deitada na cama._

_- Seamus... O que houve?_

* * *

Só então o irlandês deu sinal de notar a presença do Garoto Que Venceu. 

- Harry... - ao ouvir a voz trêmula, Harry deduziu que o outro estava chorando - Obrigado por vir tão depressa...

- O que aconteceu, Seamus?

Seamus voltou seu rosto para o olhar o outro. Harry teve a confirmação de suas suspeitas ao ver as grossas lágrimas descendo pelo rosto lívido.

- Começou... Começou, Harry. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer...

Um gosto amargo tomou conta da boca de Harry. Ele avançou até aproximar-se da cama, começando a observar o rapaz que estava sobre ela. Dean Thomas dormia muito tranqüilamente. Os olhos permaneciam cerrados e a respiração extremamente calma fazia o lençol branco subir e descer ritmicamente. O moreno tentou não olhar a Coleira que Dean tinha no pescoço. Era da mesma cor da de Harry, porque Seamus era ainda um Mestre de nível um. Porém, por toda a extensão haviam desenhos estilizados de aranhas. O sinal de um Mestre que prende seu Submisso para si o máximo que pode.

Harry sabia que o irlandês tinha um bracelete idêntico à Coleira de Dean em seu braço.

- Não pode ser! - Harry afirmou com convicção.

Seamus apertou os lábios e tomou uma mão de Dean entre as suas. Mostrou-a para Harry.

Com os olhos verdes arregalados, o moreno viu que uma mancha rósea quebrava a perfeição da tez negra, bem nas pontas dos dedos esguios.

- A Doença Misteriosa! - Harry exclamou com a voz rouca. - Esse é o sinal dela, não é? - tudo o que sabia a esse respeito eram os boatos. Ninguém falava muito sobre o assunto, verdadeiro tabu entre os freqüentadores do _Libertinus_.

- Começou essa manhã. Não sei se é verdade, mas ouvi Laureen comentar pouco antes de Perla morrer que... Se a Mancha chegar à Coleira... Se chegar a Coleira... Dean vai... Dean...

Seamus não conseguiu completar a frase, mas não precisou. Harry sabia bem o que ele queria dizer: a Mancha Rósea ia avançar pelo corpo de Dean até alcançar a Coleira. Se tal fato se concretizasse, o Submisso morreria. Não havia provas daquilo, nem como confirmar. Todos os envolvidos com aquele jogo exótico que podiam comprovar algo estavam mortos.

Todos exceto Warren Monroe. Dono do _Libertinus_.

- Harry... Se eu perder Dean... Se eu perdê-lo...

"_Dias depois, aparentemente por não agüentarem a dor da perda, os Mestres haviam cometido suicídio..."_

Harry Potter sabia que seu amigo Seamus não resistiria à morte do namorado.

- Seamus, eu juro que não vou deixar isso acontecer. Tenho certeza de que existe uma cura, e tem minha palavra de que eu a encontrarei.

O irlandês concordou com a cabeça, tentando parar de chorar.

- Obrigado Harry. Eu sei que posso confiar em você.

O moreno balançou a cabeça assentindo. Depois sentiu uma urgência dominá-lo. Tinha que avisar Hermione da gravidade da situação. Enquanto Seamus voltava toda sua atenção para o namorado adormecido, Harry suspirou e decidiu-se pelo que fazer: escreveu uma carta para a jovem bruxa, encontrando pergaminho e tinta na mesa de cabeceira de Seamus. O irlandês não se preocupou por Harry mexer em suas coisas. Ele mal pareceu notar...

Após encarregar a coruja parda de Dean a levar a carta para Hermione, Harry tratou de cuidar de Seamus. O amigo estava totalmente fora da realidade, e sem dúvidas andara se negligenciando...

Não sem trabalho, Harry o convenceu a sair do lado de Dean por alguns minutos, para tomar um banho. Por sua vez, o Garoto Que Venceu usou alguns feitiços de limpeza para dar um jeito na casa. Principalmente na cozinha.

A única coisa impecável era Dean Thomas. Era óbvio que o irlandês cuidava com muito zelo e carinho do amante. Tanta dedicação...

Quando Seamus saiu do banho, Harry o obrigou a ingerir uma refeição reforçada. Teve muito, muito trabalho para fazê-lo perceber o quanto precisava descansar. Seamus só concordou em dormir um pouco depois que Harry deu sua palavra de que não sairia do lado da cama de Dean Thomas.

Satisfeito por ver o amigo adormecer no quarto de hóspedes, Harry foi cumprir sua palavra e sentar-se ao lado de Dean. Durante alguns minutos observou a face calma do rapaz. Dean parecia dormir um sono tão tranqüilo... Tão imperturbável...

Ao pensar aquilo, Harry sentiu seu coração dar um salto, e seu corpo arrepiou-se todo. Se não agilizasse sua investigação e descobrisse logo um contra feitiço, as chances de Dean não despertar desse sono eram muito grandes!

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. O tempo estava se esgotando...

**HPDM**

Somente ao cair da noite Harry teve segurança de voltar para casa. Detestava usar a Rede de Flú, por isso foi-se embora da casa de Seamus e Dean andando até um ponto onde os feitiços protetores do irlandês não funcionavam mais, e ele podia aparatar direto em sua casa.

Deixara um Seamus descansado, porém mortalmente preocupado para trás. Mas ainda não podia fazer nada. Ainda...

Assim que aparatou na sala da própria casa, Harry foi recepcionado por um tom de voz frio e arrastado:

- Finalmente...

Draco poderia matar alguém naquele momento, era o que os olhos cinzentos diziam. Lançavam adagas afiadas na direção de Harry Potter.

O moreno inspecionou o ambiente. Sabia que encontraria tudo tão perfeito como quando saíra pela manhã. O vínculo impedia Draco de usar magia contra Harry ou qualquer uma das coisas de seu Mestre. E a magia dele ainda estava instável...

Malfoy que não ficara nem um pouco feliz com a situação. Pensara em extravasar a raiva destruindo a casa de Harry, mas fora frustrado em seus planos.

- Porque demorou tanto, seu desgraçado? Eu tive que ficar sentado nesse sofá o dia todo!! - Draco estava realmente furioso.

- O que? - Harry ficou confuso.

- Você me mandou esperá-lo aqui! Não consegui sair desse... Sofá! - Só então Harry notou como o ex-Slytherin parecia cansado, e permanecera praticamente na mesma posição em que o deixara pela manhã.

- Oh...

- "Oh"? "Oh"? Não me venha com "oh"! - Draco disse com os dentes cerrados - Me tire daqui!

- Quando eu disse para me esperar 'aqui', quis dizer aqui na casa, não aqui no sofá...

- Pois você terá que ser mais específico da próxima vez. Esse maldito vínculo parece ser tão _burro_ quanto você! Eu estou com fome! E... E... E... Preciso ir ao banheiro, Harry!

- Oh... - o moreno quase podia rir só de pensar na cena: Draco sentado no sofá, o dia todo, sem poder se levantar... Morrendo de tédio. Mas o momento de diversão passou. Harry tinha assuntos urgentes para resolver. - Serei mais _específico_ na próxima vez. Pode levantar-se agora. Quando for ao banheiro, aproveite para melhorar sua aparência. Vamos ao _Libertinus_ essa noite.

- Eu não quero voltar lá! Não com...

Harry cortou o protesto de forma seca: - Malfoy, eu disse que vamos ao _Libertinus_ hoje. Você tem quinze minutos pra se arrumar. Não vai precisar de tudo isso. Pode comer algo lá no Pub. E fique quietinho, ok? Estou com dor de cabeça.

Draco trincou os dentes e não disse nada. Fechou os punhos com força. Deu meia volta e estava quase saindo da sala quando a voz de Harry chegou a ele:

- O banheiro é a terceira porta a esquerda.

Assim que o loiro saiu, o ex-Gryffindor jogou-se no sofá. Começou a massagear a base do pescoço enquanto respirava de forma profunda e lenta. Ele não se permitiu sentir pena de Draco. Sabia que dera mancada, mas remediaria isso depois.

Antes de qualquer coisa, tinha que seguir em frente com a investigação. Não pensaria no quanto estava arriscando o loiro. Pra ele, naquele momento, a vida de Dean Thomas e a sanidade de Seamus Finnigan eram mais importante do que tudo!

**HPDM**

Ok. Trazer Draco ao pub não fora uma boa idéia. Na verdade, Harry começava a achar que fora uma das piores idéias que tivera nos últimos anos.

- Draco...

O loiro mal conseguia ficar sentado sobre a cadeira. Parecia nauseado e cambaleava de um lado para o outro. Simplesmente não conseguira comer o sanduíche que o garçom trouxera, pois enjoara com o cheiro. Tampouco bebia alguma coisa. A fronte pálida estava permeada de minúsculas gotas de suor e apesar disso ele tremia de frio.

Quando Harry ameaçara usar o vínculo para obrigá-lo a comer, Draco jurara que passaria mal de verdade se fosse obrigado a comer alguma coisa. Logo em seguida parecera perder a lucidez, estreitando os olhos e respirando com dificuldade.

Nesse momento o ex-Gryffindor considerava a opção de voltar pra casa levando o loiro embora. Precipitara-se outra vez, deixando-se levar pelo desespero de ver dois de seus grandes amigos em situação tão terrível.

Porém agora que obrigara o loiro a vir ao _Libertinus_, não podia simplesmente voltar embora.

Os olhos verdes se desviaram da face lívida de Draco e percorreram o local. O pub estava cheio, como sempre ocorria nas noites de sábado, as mais concorridas da semana. Quase todos os bruxos Dominadores vinham ao local, às vezes trazendo seus Submissos, às vezes sozinhos.

Sábado era o dia das grandes vendas e compras. Ou das trocas de Submissos. Ninguém gostava de ficar de fora dessas atividades. Por isso, apesar de não ser mais do que dez horas, o _Libertinus_ estava lotado.

- Draco... - Harry repetiu preso numa dúvida terrível sobre o que fazer.

Podia sentir a magia natural do loiro ondular desregulada, sem fluxo definido. Os olhos cinzas se desfocavam vez por outra, dominados por um brilho estranho, levemente alucinado.

_Certo_. Draco Malfoy não estava nada bem. Ele nem reclamara das cenas obscenas que permeavam aqui e ali no salão, embaladas pela música enfeitiçada...

Harry fez menção de se levantar. Ia voltar pra casa agora mesmo, e dar o descanso que o loiro precisava, no entanto parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos do Inominável, Draco ficou em pé antes.

- Malfoy o que...

O loiro convulsionou de leve, os olhos grises se reviraram e ele deu um passo à frente.

- Draco, espere aí!

Malfoy parou de andar. Esfregou o rosto com força, parecendo não saber o que fazer e sofrer com a indecisão...

- Volte aqui!

O loiro tremeu novamente, com mais força. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Então ignorou a ordem de seu Mestre e continuou avançando, seguindo pra longe de Harry.

Mais do que depressa, Harry levantou-se e seguiu o ex-Slytherin. Beirando o pânico observou-o andar cambaleante, como se fosse guiado por alguma coisa que Harry não podia ver, ouvir ou sentir.

Antes que alcançasse o Auror, Harry percebeu a hora em que Draco parou de avançar daquela forma débil e inclinando-se um pouco para frente, encostou o rosto nas costas de alguém que estava em pé na frente do balcão.

Era Warren Monroe, dono do _Libertinus_.

Com certa surpresa, o homem voltou-se e sorriu amplamente ao perceber o loiro recostado em si.

- Desculpe... Esse Submisso é meu...

Mais do que depressa Harry explicou, enquanto avançava os últimos passos até alcançar Monroe.

O homem; que era mais alto do que Harry, possuía cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Harry Potter...

- Você é Warren Monroe... - o Inominável pensara em inúmeras maneiras de se aproximar do dono do _Libertinus_ sem chamar atenção demais ou parecer suspeito. Mas de todas as formas imaginadas, nunca cogitara que Draco Malfoy serviria de ponte entre eles, para iniciarem um primeiro contato...

- Então os boatos eram verdadeiros... O grande Harry Potter finalmente usou seu Bem de Direito...?

Harry não disse nada. Queria saber porque Draco agira daquele modo. Em resposta ao seu pensamento, Monroe relaxou o rosto anguloso, quase sorrindo e abriu os braços.

- Venha aqui, criança.

Imediatamente Draco obedeceu. Afastou-se das costas do dono do _Libertinus_ e deu dois passos até permitir que o homem o abraçasse. Para choque imensurável do ex-Gryffindor, Draco enrodilhou-se todo no casaco preto que Warren trajava.

- Como... Como...? - Harry não entendeu nada.

- Potter, sente-se aqui comigo. Vamos tomar alguma coisa. - Monroe viu um aturdido Harry sentar-se ao balcão e pegar o copo que surgira magicamente a sua frente. Apesar do convite ele próprio não se sentou.

Harry precisou de um longo gole, ao notar que Draco não parecia sofrer mais tanto. Era como se estivesse recebendo alguma coisa do contato com Monroe, e essa coisa fosse boa. O acalmasse...

Decidindo por parar de judiar do moreno, Monroe resolveu explicar o que acontecia. Começou a conversa de um jeito bem peculiar:

- Potter, você estudou em Hogwarts, não foi?

- Foi.

- Em Gryffindor?

O olhar estranho que Harry dirigiu ao mais velho foi uma resposta bem eloqüente.

- Entendo. Só um Gryffindor para trazer seu Submisso ao _Libertinus_ com o vínculo tão recente. A magia dele ainda está se adaptando a sua, Potter. E se um Submisso sente uma magia que lhe seja mais... Como posso dizer... _Parecida_ com a sua própria que a de seu Mestre, irá segui-la.

- O que? Ele achou a sua magia parecida com a dele?

- Este seria Draco Malfoy? Torrance me contou tudo. Veja bem, Potter: eu também estudei em Hogwarts, em Slytherin. Tenho muitas características que Salazar tanto prezava. - "_Não fui um Comensal da Morte, mas... Digamos que talvez eu tenha passado muito próximo disso..._", Monroe pensou, mas Potter não precisava saber de tantos detalhes - Pode concluir que um igual ache a minha magia natural muito mais atrativa que a sua... Principalmente se você não estiver em uma situação de paz com seu Submisso.

- Eu não sabia...

- Nunca ouviu dizer que é perigoso trazer o Submisso ao Pub logo após lançar o vínculo?

- Já, mas... Até agora ele estava normal!

O mais velho rolou os olhos e torceu os lábios. Parecia achar que Harry era um idiota:

- Ele não estava em contato com tanta magia natural diferente, de diversos níveis. Numa situação dessas qualquer Submisso pode libertar-se de seu Mestre e seguir uma magia que seja parecida com a sua. É a autodefesa da Magia natural, tentando encontrar um meio de se libertar.

- E agora?

Monroe riu: - Tem sorte que ele seguiu a mim. Eu teria total direito de requisitar seu Submisso e ficar com ele. Poderia vendê-lo, trocá-lo ou mesmo _dá-lo_.

Harry ficou lívido ao ouvir aquilo. Um zumbido estranho atrapalhou sua audição e ele começou a ver as coisas em tons mais sombrios. Monroe dizia que ia lhe tirar Draco Malfoy?

Warren riu da expressão furiosa do Inominável. Achou uma reação um pouco exagerada, para a situação:

- Acalme-se Potter. Como disse a pouco, você tem sorte por ele seguir a mim. Eu não quero outro Submisso. Não pretendo vendê-lo ou dá-lo. Apenas deixe-o aproveitar um pouco mais da minha magia, vai ajudá-lo a se estabilizar.

- Se eu soubesse que isso poderia acontecer não teria vindo!

Warren não respondeu. Os olhos negros observaram a face desacordada de Draco. Ele parecia bem agora. Não tremia mais, apenas adormecera calmamente. Harry ficou incomodado com aquele longo olhar. Terminou de beber o drink e bateu o copo com força sobre o balcão.

O som pareceu despertar Monroe. O mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira divertida e, ainda sem desviar os olhos de Draco, disse:

- Tem muito bom gosto, Potter. Draco Malfoy parece ser um garoto bem interessante. Entrou em um jogo perigoso, garoto...

- O que? - a irritação transbordava na voz de Harry.

- Vocês se conheciam antes de freqüentar o pub, não?

- Estudamos os mesmos anos em Hogwarts, em Casas diferentes é claro.

- Sei... Isso explica algumas coisas. Ah, Morgan...

A Submissa de Warren acabara de chegar. Trazia um embrulho pesado nas mãos. Parou ao lado de seu Mestre e olhou para Draco, todo enroscado no homem mais velho.

Harry piscou surpreso. Morgan não era uma moça bonita. Longe disso. Tinha a testa muito alta, e o nariz um tanto adunco. Mas os olhos da garota... Os olhos negros e profundos sempre chocavam o Garoto Que Venceu. Eram experientes e perspicazes. E a cada dia pareciam mais tristes.

Morgan possuía olhos magníficos.

Foi impossível resistir a dar uma olhada na Coleira que Morgan ostentava orgulhosamente. Era azul, a cor do último nível. E toda sua extensão era preenchida por riscos abstratos curvilíneos.

O dono do _Libertinus_ estendeu uma das mãos, segurando Draco firme com a outra, e tocou nos cabelos castanhos de Morgan. Os fios eram encaracolados e caíam como pequenas molas até a altura dos desnudos ombros alvos.

- As pessoas mais belas ao longo da história eram Príncipes... Ou escravos. Mas mesmo quando presos por grilhões, tinham mais poderes que uma Majestade. E não falo apenas de beleza _física_, Potter.

Morgan ergueu os olhos negros para Monroe.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Meu Senhor?

Tirando a mão dos cabelos da garota, Warren deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto de Draco. Imediatamente Harry ficou tenso. Seus olhos arderam furiosos, mas o dono do _Libertinus_ não percebeu, concentrado que estava em admirar o Auror.

- O que acha dele, minha pequena?

Morgan não hesitou: - O que Meu Mestre achar será minha opinião também.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Nunca conversara com Monroe ou com sua Submissa. Nunca vira alguém agir de forma tão passiva.

- Diga-me, Morgan... Ficaria triste se tivesse um outro Submisso ao seu lado? Mesmo se isso me agradasse, como você se sentiria?

- Eu me alegraria com a felicidade de Meu Mestre - Harry ficou ainda mais chocado - Mas... Preferia ser a única a servi-lo...

- Compreende, Potter? Por isso não quero outro Submisso. Não ficarei com o seu, já tenho tudo o que preciso.

- Ela é assim por causa do vínculo? O Único Dever a deixou assim?

Harry não pôde se segurar. Nunca imaginava Draco agindo de forma tão passiva. Nem queria que algo assim acontecesse. Seria como se destruísse a personalidade do loiro, e o ex-Gryffindor não tinha esse direito.

Monroe pegou o próprio copo e deu um primeiro gole na bebida.

- Não. Veja bem, Potter. O Único Dever não é como a Imperdoável. Você não pode mudar a personalidade de alguém. Mesmo que um Submisso não goste de Firewhisky, você pode obrigá-lo a beber, mas nunca o fará _gostar_. O vínculo não afeta a essência de um Submisso. Não é essa a intenção.

- Mas... Mas...

- Morgan é assim, muito calma, pacata. Eu gosto dessas facilidades. Já passei da idade de domar Submissos. Deixo isso para os impetuosos e impulsivos como você.

- Morgan é sua Submissa há muito tempo?

Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos de Monroe. Por um segundo Harry achou que o homem não responderia, mas isso não ocorreu. Com voz cortante e áspera, Warren afirmou:

- O suficiente. Quando se trata do Bem de Direito e do Único Dever nunca é possível medir, Potter. Entenda isso: pode dominar a ação deles, mas não seus pensamentos, nunca seus _sentimentos_.

Harry emburrou.

- Porque está me dizendo isso?

Os olhos do homem mais velho se estreitaram, enquanto ele observava Harry de modo agressivo.

- Uma Coleira diz mais sobre o _Mestre_ do que sobre o Submisso. Acho interessante que a de Malfoy tenha o Olho Dourado... Sabe o que essa figura representa?

- Não. Sei alguns poucos: a aranha, a folha...

- Que inocência. Que desperdício. - Warren não segurou uma careta - O que fazia até agora no _Libertinus_? Deixou o tempo passar sem descobrir o que realmente é importante...?

- E o que o Olho Dourando representa?

- Não serei eu a lhe ensinar, garoto. Não sou professor. Terá que descobrir por si só. Veja o meu Bem de Direito... É abstrato, porque consigo camuflar muito bem o que está aqui... - Monroe tocou a fronte com o dedo indicador - Por isso são abstratos e _curvilíneos_. Claro, existe uma diferença entre as formas arredondadas e as retas. Meu Pub tem mais segredos do que imagina, Potter. Não se trata apenas de leviandade, ah, não...

Harry sorriu largamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo: - Disse que não é professor e não me ajudaria, mas deu uma boa dica, Monroe.

O mais velho pareceu amuar-se.

- Potter, eu te disse antes, e vou repetir: entrou em um jogo perigoso. O que pretende? Pra que chegar tão longe sem realmente conhecer o Pub? Será um Mestre? Ou um escravo...? Sim, não se surpreenda. Mesmo que Malfoy use a Coleira, você pode muito bem se tornar o escravo.

- Só quero me divertir. - Harry não desviou os olhos. Por um milésimo de segundo temeu que Monroe tivesse desconfiado de que estava ali para investigar o _Libertinus_, mas as palavras seguintes do Bruxo provaram que não era bem assim. _Menos mal_. - Não creio que a diversão precise se aprofundar muito... - O Inominável não tinha problema algum em mentir, se isso ajudasse a manter seu disfarce. Ele _precisava_ saber de todos os detalhes, mas sem chamar atenção.

- Sei. É por isso que as pessoas procuram o _Libertinus_. Espero que Draco Malfoy se divirta tanto quanto você.

Com essas palavras, Monroe tomou o loiro nos braços e deu dois passos para frente, indicando que Harry devia pegar seu Submisso de volta.

- Se continuar assim Potter, mudará de nível em breve...

Enquanto recolhia Draco pra si, Harry perguntou: - O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que você é um mestre digno do _Libertinus_. Não se preocupou em trazer seu Submisso aqui, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso. Não se importou com o que ele pensa ou sente. Você irá longe, Potter.

Harry piscou sem saber o que dizer. Aquela conversa estava se mostrando surpreendente. Ele nunca falara com Warren Monroe antes. Pelo menos pra isso sua burrada servira: abrira um precedente para que pudesse conversar sempre com o dono do _Libertinus_. Tinha apenas que guardar todas as informações em sua mente pra compartilhar com Hermione o quanto antes.

- Leve-o embora. Só volte aqui quando a magia do Único Dever se estabilizar, a menos que queira perder seu Submisso. Se ele vier atrás de mim outra vez, posso não ser tão bonzinho.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e deu as costas depois de murmurar um agradecimento. Hermione ficaria possessa quando soubesse daquilo tudo. E a amiga tinha um punhado de razão: arriscara a vida, a segurança e a liberdade de Draco Malfoy por ser tão impulsivo e inconseqüente.

Warren Monroe observou os passos de Harry Potter até que o mesmo saiu de seu campo de visão. Saboreou o drink antes de sentar-se em um dos banquinhos. Ele gostava mais daquele ambiente do que da Sala Ébano. Lá a decadência atingira níveis altos demais para que freqüentasse.

Assim que se sentou, Morgan colocou o pesado embrulho sobre o balcão. Ela posicionou-se às suas costas e começou a massageá-las com grande experiência.

- O que acha, Morgan?

- Do que, Meu Senhor?

- De Harry Potter, o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo...

- É um homem bonito.

Warren riu: - Mais bonito do que eu?

- Devo mentir, Meu Senhor?

O Mestre olhou seu próprio reflexo no espelho atrás do balcão. Passava um pouco dos quarenta anos, e seus cabelos estavam grisalhos nas têmporas, mas ainda era um tipão. Bem, pelo menos ele _achava_ que era.

- Deixe pra lá, Morgan. Agora a pergunta premiada é: o que o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo está fazendo num lugar como esse? O que ele busca, realmente?

Morgan parou de massageá-lo e encostou o rosto em seu Mestre, igual Draco havia feito há pouco tempo atrás:

- O jeito que ele olhava para o garoto loiro... Harry Potter quer o que todo Dominador quer...

- Não todos, Morgan, minha linda... Não todos.

- O que a maioria deseja... Teria problemas, Meu Senhor, se resolvesse ficar com o garoto loiro. Harry Potter não aceitaria.

Warren riu divertido:

- Por isso me disse que não ficasse com ele?

- Hn. Não me importa que tenha mil Submissos, se isso o fizer feliz, Meu Senhor, mas se ficasse com esse, poderia ter se machucado. Não quero que se machuque.

O homem respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para seu copo cheio de Firewhisky.

- De qualquer modo, Potter está num jogo perigoso. A maioria deles está. São uns tolos, não vêem um palmo a frente do nariz.

- Do que está falando, Meu Senhor?

Ah, claro. Morgan, sua Submissa não sabia. Ninguém sabia na verdade. Aquele era o seu segredo. Não... Aquele era o segredo do _Libertinus_. A Coleira levava muito mais do que um simples vínculo. Ela carregava uma terrível Maldição... Uma Maldição mortal e cruel. Portava o mais terrível de todos os castigos.

E pelo que Monroe testemunhara aquela noite, pelo brilho nos olhos verdes de Harry Potter, ele podia dizer que o rapaz estava a um passo de se lançar no abismo.

**HPDM**

Harry avançou. Tinha que ir embora o quanto antes dali, não precisava correr mais riscos.

Os olhos verdes focalizaram Ruterford numa das mesas mais à direita. O homem não se importava em chamar a atenção. Pelo contrário, adorava que soubessem que ele tinha poder. Nesse momento estava currando outra de suas submissas. Não era Mira... Era Sibele, a jovem delicada de longos cabelos castanhos claros.

A Coleira da garota era de um tom laranja desbotado e as formas abstratas e retas se espalhavam por todo o contorno estreito. Depois das palavras de Monroe, Harry tentou imaginar o que aqueles desenhos significavam. Eram opostas as do dono do Pub, o que significava que Ruterford não camuflava seus sentimentos. O motivo era outro... Qual seria? E qual seria a razão por seu bracelete receber os desenhos de olhos dourados?

Harry estremeceu. Imaginou que se Draco tivesse sido atraído pela magia daquele cara doentio, não teria se saído tão bem assim. Ruterford no mínimo ficaria com o loiro para si... E o ex-Gryffindor não gostava nem de pensar naquela possibilidade.

Preocupado, apertou o rapaz em seus braços, sentindo o momento em que Draco pegou um punhado da camisa branca e apertou com força, como se precisasse desesperadamente daquele contato. Os lábios finos se moveram, mas nenhum som pôde ser ouvido, apesar de Harry ter a impressão que Draco estava chamando pela mãe...

Com um gosto amargo na boca, o moreno apertou ainda mais o ex-Slytherin em seus braços.

Saiu no terreno ao redor do Pub e não viu Al Torrance, mas não se surpreendeu. O grandalhão sempre se mantinha nas sombras, aparecendo apenas quando sua presença era necessária.

Mal deu dois passos e parou. Seus lábios ficaram amargos e foi acometido por uma intuição estranha, como uma espécie de mau agouro o rodeando.

"_Está errado. Está tudo errado!_..."

Foi o que pensou um segundo antes de desaparatar... Tinha alguma coisa errada, ele só não sabia exatamente o que... E naquele momento havia algo mais importante do que sua intuição...

Precisava desculpar-se com Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

* * *

**N/A**: Essa fic é um presente pra minha esposa. Sam, te adoro! 

A música do começo pertence a um anime chamado "Jikoku Shoujo". _À meia noite qualquer vingança será concedida_. Cara, dá arrepios quando a Enma Ai aparece e diz "Ippen shindemiru"...

* * *

**Pra quem leu e deixou review, o meu obrigado: **Dryade** (valeu! Mas não sei se um livro assim seria bem aceito.), **Mirian Suzana** (espero que esteja gostando da história! Até a próxima!), **Tonks Black2** (esse foi o chapie dos mistérios, não? Agora é começar a desvendar), **Scheila Potter Malfoy** (eu também gosto do Harry assim, que de vez em quando deixa o lado Slytherin dele falar mais alto), **Bem-Te-Vi **(e viva Slytherin, a melhor casa de todas!), **Unique** (oi! Tive problemas pra responder seu review! Desculpe!), **Bella Potter Malfoy** (quantas dúvidas! Rs, espero ter esclarecido algumas!), **Karla Malfoy** (bem vinda ao clube! Sempre cabe mais uma), **Aleera Black** (O Al é tudo de bom! Tão fofo, tão uke... rsrsrs. Obrigado pelo super review!), **Nandda** (valeu moça! Obrigado e até a próxima), **Dana Norram** (Que comentário! Rsrsrs, obrigado pelos alertas! E tá mais um chapie aí.) e **Miyu Amamyia **(obrigado, moça! Até a próxima!).**

* * *

**Sei que eu tinha prometido "I can see (...)", gomen, mas espero que a troca seja equivalente. Ah, e se alguém quiser conferir, eu fiz a capa de** Spatium. 


	5. Como uma rosa florescendo no deserto

**Capítulo 5  
**"_**Como uma rosa florescendo no deserto"**_

**Time may change my life**

_(Tempo pode mudar minha vida)_

**But my heart remains the same to you**

_(Mas meu coração continua o mesmo pra você)_

**Time may change your heart**

_(Tempo pode mudar o seu coração)_

**My love for you never changes**

_(Meu amor por você nunca muda)_

Harry soube através do vínculo que os unia, que Draco Malfoy estava acordando.

Os olhos verdes se mantinham fixos no rosto pálido, que se contraía. Fora uma longa noite, uma dura vigília. Finalmente chegava ao fim.

Harry passara a noite toda vigiando o loiro, velando-lhe o sono conturbado, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cabeceira do Auror. Precisava ter a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem ou nunca se perdoaria.

Desorientado, Draco despertou. Parecendo confuso, observou o quarto muito claro, pintado de branco, olhou para si próprio, coberto com um edredom amarelo. Finalizou fixando as íris cinzentas em Harry. O ex-Slytherin parecia um tanto surpreso.

– Malfoy? – Harry perguntou tentando não soar ansioso.

Desde a noite anterior, quando levara o Auror ao _Libertinus_ apesar de todas as recomendações, ele aguardava preocupado o momento quem que o loiro acordaria. Tinha que se desculpar pelo ato imprudente. Brincara com a vida do outro de forma despreocupada e sentia-se culpado. Havia prioridades naquele caso, e a vida das pessoas era a maior de todas. Não podia salvar Dean Thomas à custa de Draco Malfoy. Não podia mesmo...

Sem responder, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando Harry com o que parecia ser curiosidade. O Inominável insistiu:

– Malfoy...?

– Quem... – Draco perguntou em voz baixa – ... é você? Que lugar é esse?

O coração de Harry deu um salto. Ele não compreendeu as perguntas desorientadas. Poderia o vínculo ter afetado tanto Draco a ponto dele se esquecer das coisas? Perder a memória?

Draco analisou a profunda palidez que tomou conta do rosto de Harry, assim como os olhos arregalados e o ar estupefato.

– Você... Não me é estranho... – os olhos cinzentos passearam pelo rosto do Gryffindor. – Quem é...?

Amnésia? Sem memória? Céus!

A culpa esmagou o peito de Harry. Como se já não tivesse problemas o bastante, agora era responsável pela perda de memória de Draco! O quanto o loiro estaria afetado pelos danos? Qual a extensão da amnésia? Haveria um meio de revertê-la?

Então, pra surpresa de Harry, o Auror fechou os olhos riu baixinho, sem forças, mas esbanjando petulância e zombaria divertida:

– _Harry_, você é um imbecil! – suspirou de leve – Não acredito que caiu nessa!

– O que?

– Idiota!

Draco riu mais um pouquinho, debochando, e Harry sentiu-se realmente um idiota.

– Malfoy, pare com isso!

Imediatamente Draco parou de rir, apesar dos olhos brilharem divertidos. Ele vangloriava-se de ter pregado uma peça no Garoto Que Venceu.

A culpa que Harry sentia evaporou-se por completo. Malfoy era mesmo um bastardo. Nem devia ter se preocupado com o estado do outro. _Não_... Não era bem assim. Ainda devia desculpas...

Mas só as daria depois que o Auror parasse de debochar de si.

– O que houve, Harry? – Draco olhou em volta outra vez – Só me lembro de termos chegado ao... _Libertinus_... Não me lembro de mais nada...

Harry sondou pra ver se o ex-Slytherin dizia a verdade. Só explicou ao ter certeza da sinceridade daquela pergunta:

– Você apagou. Havia muita magia natural lá e afetou o vínculo recente.

– Porque eu acho que você está resumindo demais?

Harry rolou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de admitir: – Estou mesmo. Enviei uma coruja para Hermione e Ron. Eles virão para cá, então vamos esclarecer as coisas de uma vez.

Draco amuou: – Não quero que eles me vejam com isso! – referia-se à Coleira.

– Eles não verão. – Harry explicou com pouca paciência – Só quem está relacionado ao _Libertinus_ pode enxergar o Bem de Direto e o Único Dever.

– Mas...

– Calma, Malfoy. Vou explicar tudo, pra você e para o Ron.

Draco mexeu-se na cama de modo desconfortável: – Harry... Eu quero ver a minha mãe! Estou aqui há dois dias! Eu...

– Sinto muito... – dessa vez Harry disse de modo mais gentil – Não pode sair daqui, enquanto o vínculo não se estabilizar. É para o seu próprio bem.

– Harry...

– O que posso fazer é ir com você à Mansão. – Harry afirmou e emendou, cortando o protesto que Draco formulava – É isso ou nada feito. Não vou permitir que corra mais riscos do que ontem à noite.

Draco não retrucou. Apenas remexeu-se outra vez, ainda mais desconfortável. Percebendo o incomodo do outro, Harry depositou a mão aberta sobre o colchão e respirou fundo antes de oferecer:

– Segure aqui. Vai se sentir melhor. – deduziu isso do que Warren lhe dissera na noite anterior.

Talvez fosse influência do vínculo, mas a verdade é que Draco nem cogitou recusar. Sem pensar duas vezes tirou uma mão de sob as cobertas e enroscou os dedos esguios nos de Harry. No mesmo instante todas as sensações ruins foram embora e ele relaxou. Satisfeito, suspirou de leve.

Harry contemplou a palidez acentuada e doentia que destacava ainda mais o brilho dos argutos olhos cinzentos que, naquele momento, pareciam cheios de sono e acalento. No fundo o conforto não era apenas para o loiro. Grande parte era pra si próprio. Então, ele soube: estava sucumbindo às facilidades fornecidas pelo vínculo... O coração acolheu as sensações, a mente deixou-se levar... E Harry entendeu que não era forte o bastante...

– Ei... Harry...? – a voz cheia de sono do Auror cortou o silêncio do quarto.

– O que foi? – Harry indagou distraído.

– Esse... Treco no... Seu... Braço... – Malfoy falou de maneira entrecortada – Mudou de... Cor... Não mudou?

Só então Harry notou o fato. Estivera tão preocupado e absorvido no desmaio de Draco que não percebera antes. Seu Bem de Direito mudara. Agora ele era laranja...

De alguma forma passara a ser um mestre do segundo nível...

**HPDM**

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente e arrependeu-se amargamente do ato. Viu-se ainda no quarto do Garoto Que Venceu, mas sendo profundamente observado por Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, sentados ao redor da cama. Imediatamente amuou:

– O que estão olhando? – puxou o edredom amarelo até o queixo. Não queria que aqueles dois vissem sua Coleira. Seria humilhante.

– Bom dia, Malfoy... – Ron cumprimentou com diversão na voz. Céus! Queria muito zombar da cara do loiro, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, estaria encrencado com Hermione. E ninguém gostaria de estar encrencado com a jovem mulher.

– Sente-se melhor, Draco? – Harry perguntou e foi mirado com um olhar impaciente.

– Um pouco. – respondeu de má vontade.

– Então se sente. Temos muito que discutir.

Contra a vontade Draco obedeceu, mas manteve o edredom bem seguro, de modo a proteger e ocultar o pescoço. Harry rolou os olhos antes de tomar ar e começar:

– É hora de acabar com todos os segredos. Ron, você também precisa saber o que está acontecendo.

– Sobre o _Libertinus_, não é? – o ruivo perguntou – Não me diga que o Departamento de Mistérios está envolvido? Deduzi isso ao vê-lo chegando ao Pub, mas desde então não tive oportunidade de perguntar.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas olhando agudamente para Harry.

– O que Weasley quer dizer com isso?

– Harry é um Inominável, Malfoy. – Hermione explicou – Ele trabalha para o Departamento de Mistérios. Você não achou que ele ficava no Ministério todo esse tempo à toa, achou?

– Ah... – o loiro não deu resposta. Claro que ele achara! O que mais poderia pensar?

– Mas Ron está errado. – o moreno continuou – Não temos nada a ver com o que se passa no _Libertinus_. O caso foi entregue aos Aurors, e não ao nosso Departamento.

– Certo, amigão. Sabemos que a Luna teve problemas... Ei, mas se você não está envolvido como Inominável o que está fazendo lá? – a expressão de Ron era confusa.

– Bem... Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas. – Harry respirou fundo – Eles também fazem parte do _Libertinus_. Foi Seamus quem me deu o convite. Ele me pediu ajuda...

Ron ficou pálido. O trabalho como Auror ajudara a desenvolver seu pensamento. A cada caso ficava mais aguçado, e seu instinto se aprimorava. Sacou logo:

– Então um dos dois...?

– Hn. Seamus ficou com o Bem de Direito, e entregou o Único Dever a Dean. Mas casais começaram a adoecer, e Seamus entrou em pânico. Pediu minha ajuda para investigar e libertar Dean do feitiço. Só que...

O Inominável calou-se. Hermione tomou pra si a vez de falar:

– Só que Dean contraiu a Doença Misteriosa. Ele está doente, seu corpo se contaminou com a marca rósea e se ela atingir seu coração, Dean morrerá.

Ron ficou pálido. Draco abriu os lábios de leve. Aqueles Gryffindors sabiam de muita coisa a respeito do caso!

– Temos que fazer algo! – Ron praguejou.

– Por isso me infiltrei no _Libertinus_. Não tinha nenhum submisso, por isso não estava indo a lugar algum. Malfoy apareceu no momento certo! – nesse ponto Harry deu uma olhadinha na direção do Slytherin – Eu não conseguia avançar as investigações. Mas agora... – apontou o bracelete – Passei para o segundo nível. O Bem de Direito ficou laranja.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam. A garota meneou a cabeça antes de confirmar:

– Não podemos ver ainda, Harry.

– Eu sei. Somente os envolvidos com o _Libertinus_ podem ver. Isso é...

– Errado, _Harry_. Eu vi muito bem esse seu bracelete, antes de ter entrado no _Libertinus_, ou de ter qualquer coisa a ver com tudo isso.

Harry concordou com a cabeça: – O terreno ao redor do pub foi encantado com inúmeros feitiços. Dentro dele é possível ver o Bem de Direito e o Único Dever. Fora dele, os feitiços de Anonimato bloqueiam-nos de quem não recebeu o vínculo.

– Esses feitiços incluem o Pacto de Silêncio, não é? – Hermione perguntou.

– Exato. – o Garoto Que Venceu continuou – Por isso Seamus não leva Dean ao St. Mungus. Quebrar o Pacto pode ser infinitamente pior. No caso do _Libertinus_, é como assinar a sentença de uma morte horrível.

Nesse ponto Hermione enfiou a mão dentro da capa e tirou a varinha e um livro que fora miniaturizado. Bateu com a varinha nele, fazendo-o recuperar o tamanho real:

– A morte do submisso faz com que o Único Dever desapareça. Perla e Syélen não possuíam mais as Coleiras. Harry pôde comprovar. As Dominadoras também não estavam mais com o bracelete.

– Você tem ajudado nisso, não é Mione? – Ron acusou de forma cansada. A esposa estivera a par de tudo, junto com seu melhor amigo. Sentiu-se um tanto traído.

A bruxa folheou o livro até parar em uma parte específica.

– Vamos conversar depois, em casa, Ron. Agora vejam isso. Tentamos traçar semelhanças entre os casos: Laureen e Perla, ambas com 18 anos, cursaram Bearxbaton juntas, descobri que eram amigas de infância, nascidas bruxas. – tomou fôlego antes de continuar – Martha e Syélen, ambas com 27 anos, cursaram Hogwarts juntas, conhecendo-se lá. Martha era bruxa de tradição, Syélen nasceu Muggle. Esses foram os dois casais vitimados pela Doença Misteriosa desde que Harry se infiltrou.

Os rapazes fizeram um instante de silêncio analisando as informações. Ron se pronunciou primeiro:

– E então, temos Seamus e Dean...

– Exato. – Harry soou grave – Não consegui nenhum indício a mais. Essa droga é um tabu entre os freqüentadores do _Libertinus_. São raras as exceções, a maioria dos casais consegue freqüentar o pub normalmente, sem sofrer com a Doença Misteriosa.

– Reconheceram algum sintoma? – Draco perguntou, movendo-se desconfortável. Não estava gostando nada daquilo.

– Não. – Harry recostou-se na cadeira. – Ela simplesmente acontece. O Submisso dorme e não acorda mais, uma mancha surge nas pontas dos dedos, e vai se espalhando pelo corpo. Quando alcança o coração, ele pára de bater.

– Oh. – o Slytherin pareceu impressionado.

– No caso de Dean aconteceu bem rápido. – Hermione folheou o caderno novamente – Os casos anteriores aconteceram mais lentamente. Não consigo compreender o por que.

– Tentaram traçar um perfil? – Draco perguntou com uma careta.

– Claro. – Hermione suspirou – As coisas que os casais têm em comum: parceiros com idades iguais, parceiros que se conheciam antes de freqüentar o _Libertinus_.

– Parceiros do mesmo sexo. – Ron completou com as orelhas levemente avermelhadas.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

– Sim. – o Garoto Que Venceu piscou – Casais homossexuais.

– Mas ainda assim... – a garota fechou o livro – Estamos deixando algo passar. Porque ainda existem outros casais homossexuais, da mesma idade e que se conheceram antes de freqüentar o _Libertinus_ que não foram afetados pela Doença Misteriosa. Tem que ter outro fator que estamos perdendo.

– Ah... – Harry chamou atenção, fazendo os outros olharem pra ele – Ontem consegui contato com Monroe. Nós conversamos bastante.

– O dono do _Libertinus_! – a jovem bruxa ficou eufórica – Céus, Harry! Descobriu alguma coisa com ele?

– Não. – passou a mão pelos cabelos – Não podia ir interrogando... Mas ele me deu dicas boas. Disse que os desenhos do Único Dever revelam mais sobre os Dominadores do que sobre os Submissos. Ele pareceu achar interessante o fato do meu ter o desenho de olhos. E afirmou que os desenhos da Coleira de Morgan são curvilíneos por que ele camufla bem o que sente.

– Como são dos de Seamus e Dean? – Ron perguntou curioso.

– São cobertos de aranhas. E levando em conta o que Monroe disse... Se a Coleira diz sobre Seamus... Significa que Seamus Finnigan é o tipo de Dominador que prende seu Submisso o máximo que pode.

– Como eram os desenhos das outras vítimas? – Malfoy perguntou com a voz levemente cansada. Harry sentiu através do vínculo que o Slytherin estava se desgastando com a conversa. Mesmo as magias de Ron e Hermione o incomodavam. Estava chegando a hora de acabar com a conversa.

– Eram na forma de cruzes no caso de Laureen. E anéis no caso de Martha.

– Sabem o significado de algum desses?

– A cruz representa culpa. – o moreno explicou – Anéis... não, não sei. Também não sei o significado de desenhos abstratos e retos, como os de Ruterford. Será que têm algo a ver com a forma de liberar o vínculo?

– Não creio. – a castanha ficou pensativa – Parece ter mais a ver com a interação dos casais. Dominadores com sentimentos profundos... Seamus que prende muito Dean, Laureen que por algum motivo carrega culpa. Monroe que camufla o que sente. E os olhos de Harry... os Olhos... faz sentido...

Terminou murmurando a última parte, de modo que Harry acabou corando:

– Que quer dizer, Mione?

A garota piscou e meneou a cabeça:

– Que se você pensar com cuidado... vai entender porque o seu Bem de Direito tem a forma de olhos. – olhou fixamente para o amigo antes de continuar misteriosamente: – Por que _olhar_ tem sido suficiente, não é? Até agora...

Ron e Draco olharam de um para o outro sem entender lhufas, sentindo que haviam perdido alguma coisa. O rubor de Harry se acentuou, e mais do que nunca o Garoto Que Venceu sentiu que tinha que dar a conversa por encerrada:

– Vamos continuar isso depois. Malfoy está se desgastando outra vez. Acho que a magia de vocês já interferiu o bastante.

– Está bem. – a garota sorriu comovida – Não é todo dia que a gente vê um Gryffindor fugindo da batalha. – riu.

– Mione... Você podia falar a nossa língua, por favor? – Ron coçou os cabelos ruivos.

– Em casa a gente conversa, Ron. Prometo.

­

– É bom mesmo. A senhora vai me explicar direitinho essa história de investigar casos com um Inominável sem me falar nada.

O casal se levantou. Iam embora através da Rede de Flu. Antes de partir, a moça ainda voltou-se para Harry, com as últimas recomendações:

– Se acontecer alguma coisa, entre em contato imediatamente. Caso vá a casa de Seamus também. Precisamos saber como eles estão. Tentarei pesquisar mais sobre esses desenhos. Talvez em Artes Mágicas...

– Certo. Amanhã levarei Malfoy a casa da mãe dele. Não posso permitir que vá sozinho, pois o vínculo ainda está instável.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione ficou muito séria. Olhou de Harry para Draco, com ar solene. O Garoto Que Viveu intuiu que algo aconteceria. E aconteceu. Mione pos a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta, deixando que Ron saísse a frente. Antes de seguir o marido, lançou:

– Malfoy. Vou te dar algo para pensar. Existe um motivo, um _único_ motivo pra Harry ter aceitado a proposta de ser um Inominável.

– Hermione! – Harry advertiu. Mas nada no mundo pararia a garota. Ela tinha uma intuição, e não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

– E esse motivo é _você_. – depois da revelação, foi finalmente embora.

Draco arregalou os olhos e mirou Harry, que estava corado, evitando fitá-lo de volta.

– O que ela quis dizer com isso, _Harry_?

**Harry & Draco**

A música do começo é um trecho de "Say Anything" da banda X-Japan.

NOTA: Eu ia postar isso semana que vem, mas como a Sam me pediu gentilmente, estou adiantando e postando hoje. A todos que acompanham essa fic: sinceras desculpas pelo atraso fenomenal. Mas não posso prometer que não acontecerá de novo. A única coisa que prometo, é: isso vai ter um fim.

Mais detalhes em meu profile.


	6. A maldição, um simples laço negro

**Título: **Crawling**  
****Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn  
**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

**_Crawling_**

**Capítulo 6**

**_"A maldição, um simples laço negro"_**

**_–_**

**Shinjiteru aeru koto wo  
Zutto negai tsuzuketetakedo**

_Acreditando no encontro  
Todo o tempo estive esperando por isso, mas..._

_– _

_– Hermione! – Harry advertiu. Mas nada no mundo pararia a garota. Ela tinha ma intuição, e não deixaria a oportunidade passar._

_– E esse motivo é você. – depois da revelação, foi finalmente embora._

_Draco arregalou os olhos e mirou Harry, que estava corado, evitando fitá-lo de volta._

_– O que ela quis dizer com isso, Harry?_

O ex-Gryffindor respirou fundo, com os ombros tensos:

– Malfoy... – a voz não foi menos que uma advertência.

Draco quase explodiu, cheio de tantas meias verdades, tantas coisas novas que descobria. Só se conteve porque estava cansado. Cansado de verdade, por causa do vínculo recente, do que passara na noite anterior (e ainda não se lembrava). O encontro com os Weasley o deixara esgotado.

Ao invés de gritar e esbravejar, deixou que a voz saísse baixa:

– Você nunca foi um cliente, não é?

A confusão do moreno foi visível:

– O que?

– Do _Libertinus_. – murmurou incomodado. Harry estendeu a mão e permitiu que o Auror enroscasse os dedos de ambos, coisa que Draco fez com muita naturalidade, como algo a que estivesse habituado. A magia natural fluía através do contato de pele, acalmando os instintos do ex-Slytherin. Ele precisava daquilo, para que se sentisse melhor. Nenhum orgulho do mundo o impediria de aceitar a oferta de conforto. – Quando te vi no Pub achei que o Garoto Propaganda do Ministério não era assim tão perfeito.

Harry deu de ombros:

– Eu nunca fui perfeito. Apesar disso não seria cliente de um lugar como o _Libertinus._

O loiro acomodou-se melhor na cama:

– Claro. Sempre o Gryffindor que salva a todos.

– A todos não. – Potter rapidamente cortou o tom debochado de Malfoy. Com certeza ele não salvava a todos. Mas daquela vez tinha muito que proteger: a Dean, a Seamus, a Malfoy.

– Porque... ? – o loiro voltou a perguntar – Porque se tornou um Inominável? A Weasley foi bem direta...

O Garoto Que Venceu ergueu os olhos e admirou a decoração do quarto. Havia um quadro ilustrado com Fadinhas Mordentes que não paravam quietas. Era tudo em tom claro: as cortinas, a cor da parede, o próprio edredom sobre a cama.

Alguns móveis de madeira ajudavam a manter a simetria e equilíbrio. Quem diria: ele podia arrumar algo de modo bem feito. _Sozinho._

– Talvez não seja a hora, Draco. – o nome do ex-inimigo escapava de seus lábios com cada vez mais facilidade. E Harry sabia que não era por causa do Bem de Direito. Aquela intimidade era algo que sempre, desde muito tempo, desejava. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual sucumbira à temática do _Libertinus_ e aprisionara Draco Malfoy com o Único Dever na primeira oportunidade surgida.

– E quando será? – a voz de Malfoy trouxe o ex-Gryffindor de volta a realidade. – Me deve uma, Harry. Eu... Preciso saber.

O moreno voltou os olhos para o rapaz deitado na cama. Sempre, sempre desejara um momento parecido com aquele. E agora que era possível, as circunstâncias eram das mais perigosas. Das mais tensas.

Guardara o segredo bem guardado. Mantivera a verdade em seu coração e logo após o fim da guerra, por todos aqueles anos, dedicara cada dia de sua existência a descobrir o mistério por trás do pequeno _laço negro_.

Por algum tempo contara com a ajuda de Lupin. Mas o homem morrera na última batalha. O único aliado na missão que tomara para si partira. E Harry estava sozinho.

_Sozinho._

Lembrou das palavras graves de Hermione e tomou uma súbita decisão. Uma decisão típica de um Gryffindor: impensada e impulsiva. Talvez estivesse cansado de fugir da luta, de manter tudo pra si. Se era uma decisão egoísta ou altruísta, apenas o tempo diria.

No entanto Potter respirou fundo e ergueu a mão direita, levantando a de Malfoy junto, de modo que o loiro pudesse entrever os dedos unidos:

– Me tornei um Inominável por causa disso, Malfoy.

Draco piscou confuso e incerto:

– Pra segurar a minha mão?

Um sorriso mínimo surgiu nos lábios do Garoto Que Viveu. Sabia que suas palavras trariam confusão ao outro:

– Não. – com a mão livre indicou o dedo mindinho de Malfoy – Por causa desse _laço negro_.

Drago ergueu as sobrancelhas. Olhou longamente para seus dedos, analisando o que seu ex-inimigo havia dito:

– Harry, não tem um laço negro aí.

E o Inominável sabia que ninguém, além dele, podia ver o laço negro. Recostou-se na cadeira, se preparando para começar uma longa história e desenterrar os esqueletos do armário:

– Você não pode ver, Malfoy. Ninguém pode, além de mim.

– Ah, claro. Que novidade: mais uma vez o Universo gira em torno do Grande Harry Harry. – o loiro fez uma careta – Harry! Eu quero dizer Harry e não Harry! – o ex-Slytherin sentiu-se frustrar por não conseguir dizer o sobrenome daquele homem. Simplesmente não podia pronunciar.

A situação era um pouco engraçada. Trouxe um sorriso maior aos lábios de Potter:

– Quer ouvir a história, Malfoy? Toda ela?

O loiro voltou os olhos para o moreno. Viu uma gama imensurável de sentimentos brilharem em conflito nas orbes esmeralda. Sentindo-se levar pela sinceridade daquela oferta, se viu cedendo:

– Eu quero, Harry. Tenho direito de saber de tudo isso.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que a narrativa o levaria de volta a um passado que parecia distante, mas cujas marcas ainda eram recentes, doíam e sangravam. Por um segundo encarou o furacão de emoções que precisaria enfrentar, então se permitiu relembrar e compartilhar tudo com Draco Malfoy.

Começou:

– Estávamos no meio da Guerra, ou melhor. O final já estava se aproximando. Vencíamos os Comensais da Morte, conseguíamos encurralar e prender muitos deles. Mas... Apesar disso as perdas do nosso lado eram grandes. Por isso o que eu mais queria era o fim de tudo. Estava cansado de ver meus amigos sofrendo, se machucando, morrendo. Daí um dia você bateu a nossa porta, trazendo Ginny nos braços, como se fizesse uma oferta ou uma barganha...

Nesse ponto Harry olhou de modo intenso para Draco. Por segundos não falaram nada, até o loiro ter coragem para quebrar o contato intenso:

– Eu não faria isso. Não trocaria a Weasley pela minha segurança. Te disse aquele dia.

Harry inclinou a cabeça:

– Eu não sabia disso na época. Conforme a euforia passava percebi esse laço negro no seu dedo.

Malfoy cortou a narrativa:

– Espera... Você quer dizer que tem _mesmo_ um laço negro invisível amarrado em mim?

– Sim. – Potter confirmou. – Ele é pequeno, um pouco mais grosso que uma linha comum, tão negro quanto os olhos de um Basilisco.

Incrédulo, Draco libertou seus dedos dos de Harry e ergueu a mão analisando-a, observando atentamente:

– Não vejo nada!

Harry sorriu fraco:

– Eu sei. Você não vê, ninguém vê; somente eu. Por que isso, Draco, é uma maldição posta por Voldemort. E entre as coisas que compartilhamos, a visão das magias negras que ele lançou é uma delas. Espere aqui, vou pegar algo pra comermos antes de contar o resto da história.

O dono da casa saiu, deixando pra trás um Auror extremamente pálido, fitando a própria mão com olhos arregalados.

**HPDM**

– Coma isso. – Harry estendeu um prato com biscoitos. Draco nem questionou: pegou a guloseima e começou a comer.

– Pensei que falava metaforicamente. – o loiro murmurou – Sobre o laço negro.

O ex-Gryffindor meneou a cabeça:

– A primeira coisa que pensei foi se tratar de um truque. Imaginei que fosse um feitiço espião. Talvez Voldemort estivesse te usando para colher informações sobre nós, já que ele não conseguia mais entrar em minha mente tão facilmente. Não contei pra Ron nem pra Hermione. – ele não podia contar depois de tudo que acontecera durante o sexto ano. As coisas podiam estar mudadas, mas teve medo de ser tratado como obcecado novamente. Não ajudava muito que Malfoy estivesse na mira de suas suspeitas.

– Isso nunca vai mudar, não é?

Harry ergueu a cabeça e fitou Draco:

– O que quer dizer?

– A imagem que você tem de mim. – o loiro disse simplista – Desde o primeiro momento, quando se recusou a segurar a minha mão. Você já tinha uma imagem formada ao meu respeito, sendo ou não verdade. Eu nunca teria um outro conceito, ou pelo menos uma chance.

Ao ouvir aquilo o pratinho com biscoitos escapou das mãos de Harry e espatifou-se no chão. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e pisou sobre os cacos, indo colocar-se de costas num ponto mais afastado do quarto.

Draco entrevira um instante da expressão atormentada do moreno. A reação lhe pareceu exagerada. Não tinha falado nada demais, nada que os outros não pensassem. Então por que o ex-Gryffindor agira daquele jeito?

Ainda de costas, Harry tirou o par de óculos e passou a costa da mão pelos olhos. Aquelas palavras do Auror lhe trouxeram lembranças tão dolorosas da culpa que carregava, que por pouco não fugiu dali.

"_Eu só queria uma chance_"...

– Não sou melhor que você, Malfoy. – a voz do moreno denunciava o profundo sofrimento. – Eu nasci com essa Profecia sobre mim, nunca pedi por isso, nunca disse que aceitava ser o exemplo perfeito que todos esperavam. Eu errei muito, várias vezes. Me arrependi, mas não dá pra voltar no tempo.

– Harry...

O moreno ignorou o chamado. Uma vez que abrira as compotas, os sentimentos não poderiam ser contidos:

– Senti muita raiva. Acreditei que você estava traindo a confiança da Ordem com aquele laço invisível para os outros, transmitindo informações para Voldemort. Eu não estava chegando a lugar algum, por isso pedi ajuda a Lupin. Apesar dele também não ver nós pesquisamos muito, sem descobrir o que poderia ser. Mas sabe, começamos a enfrentar mais e mais Comensais da Morte... Todos com laços iguais no dedo. E laços assim foram surgindo nos que estavam presos...

– Em todos? – Draco sentiu os lábios ficarem secos; tomados por um gosto amargo.

– Em todos. Foi a partir daí que nosso foco mudou: eu sabia que tinha que ser culpa de Voldemort, essa era a única explicação. Ele me deixou o Parsel de herança, compartilhávamos as visões sombrias... Então se apenas eu enxergo isso, ficou claro que era obra dele. Não um feitiço de espionagem, talvez algo mais profundo e sinistro...

– Uma maldição... – Draco disse sentindo o medo aumentar à medida que compreendia a situação – O Lord das Trevas lançou uma maldição em nós?

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça:

– Em cada um dos Comensais que juraram lealdade a ele.

– Grande Salazar... Que maldição é essa?

– Não sei. – o ex-Gryffindor finalmente virou-se e encarou o loiro – Não sei. Ela não tem uma regularidade: Blaise enlouqueceu e ficou em St. Mungo até morrer. Greyback simplesmente provocou os Dementors até que lhe dessem o beijo. O corpo de Bellatrix cobriu-se de feridas que sangraram até que ela morresse.

Malfoy engoliu em seco e segurou os lençóis com força:

– Minha mãe...

– A senhora Malfoy perdeu a consciência e está vegetando. Os médicos em St. Mungo decretaram a falência progressiva de todos os órgãos, não é?

Draco entreabriu os lábios, mas nenhum som escapou. Lágrimas silenciosas mancharam o rosto pálido e subitamente frágil:

– Minha mãe, meus amigos e eu... Todos nós fomos amaldiçoados? – conseguiu perguntar depois de alguns segundos.

O olhar de Harry se suavizou:

– Sinto muito. A maldição não parece ter data fixa. Ela acontece e, de um jeito ou de outro, leva a morte.

– Minha mãe... Preciso salvá-la... – os olhos imediatamente desviaram-se para os próprios dedos. Não podia acreditar que havia um simples laço negro amarrado ali, uma síntese da terrível maldição que silenciosamente dizimava os bruxos que haviam jurado lealdade a Voldemort.

Harry comoveu-se ao ver o sofrimento do loiro. Quando se deu conta estava revelando:

– Foi por isso que me tornei um Inominável, Draco.

O loiro ergueu os olhos marejados e fitou o ex-inimigo:

– Por essa maldição?

Balançando a cabeça, Harry concordou:

– O Departamento tem consciência disso e está investigando a exaustão. Aceitei entrar para a equipe e tenho feito de tudo para encontrar a contra-maldição. – parou um segundo tomando ar, sem desviar os olhos das íris cinzentas – Quero encontrar a tempo de salvar você e sua mãe.

A estupefação do Auror só permitiu-lhe fazer uma pergunta:

– Por quê?

Foi o suficiente para o Garoto Que Venceu:

– Eu te disse: todos esperavam que eu fosse o garoto da Profecia. Mas antes de tudo sou humano. Erro como todos os outros, Malfoy. Porém quando eu erro, é diferente de quando você erra. A comunidade bruxa tinha expectativas a meu respeito. Num segundo esperavam tudo de mim, no seguinte me apontavam com se eu fosse pior do que Voldemort. Cometi erros, vários deles. Muitos não podem ser corrigidos e muitos foram com aqueles fora do meu círculo de amizades. – o moreno respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. – Ajudar a desvendar essa maldição é a forma que encontrei de compensar. Posso ter me recusado a segurar na sua mão no primeiro ano. Mas agora...

Harry calou-se achando que tinha passado de todos os limites. Graças ao vínculo do Bem de Direito podia sentir as emoções de Draco como as pequenas ondas de um lago: sutis, porém fortes o bastante para serem notadas, percebidas. Captara um turbilhão delas: curiosidade, expectativa, surpresa, rancor, medo, angústia, raiva. E finalmente certa relutância.

– Talvez seja tarde demais. – Draco sugeriu levemente cansado – Para tentar outra vez.

– Não quero pensar assim. – Harry soou com firmeza. – Quero acreditar que aquele garoto ainda está me estendendo a mão, esperando que eu retribua. E irei retribuir encontrando a contra-maldição.

O loiro puxou o edredom e voltou a ajeitar-se na cama, os olhos começavam a pesar de exaustão:

– Aquele garoto não existe mais, Harry. Ele morreu durante a guerra.

Potter não disse nada. Ele sabia que não havia palavras que pudessem ser pronunciadas naquele momento. Expusera muito de si, muito mais do que achava sensato, do que ele mesmo planejara no começo da louca aventura.

No entanto não podia recuar. Decidira abrir e revelar sobre tudo, por isso mostrara profundamente sentimentos e segredos que mantivera ocultos por anos.

– Isso que eu chamo de estar ferrado.

O tom de leve diversão atraiu a atenção de Harry.

– O que disse Malfoy?

Draco virou-se na cama, dando as costas para o Inominável. Apesar da atitude, Harry pôde notar que ele analisava cuidadosamente a própria mão, tentando enxergar a linha negra. O ex-Gryffindor sabia que não era possível para outra pessoa vê-la.

– Eu quis dizer que o Destino realmente me ama. Além desse _nó_ no meu dedo ainda me coloca uma coleira no pescoço. Duas maldições que podem me matar. – a voz não era mais divertida. O tom passou a ser de leve zombaria, como se debochasse do próprio destino – Você pode ser tão pouco Gryffindor às vezes.

Potter mal ouviu a última frase. Sentiu através do vínculo que o Auror estava caindo no sono, vencido pela força das emoções vivenciadas. Por breves instantes quase se arrependeu de ter contado o segredo do laço negro para Malfoy. A sensação logo passou, tão ínfima que não deixou marcas. O loiro tinha direito de saber a verdade. Era melhor parar de mentir ou usar meias verdades.

Harry sabia que fizera promessas demais. Tinha prometido proteger três vidas. O peso começava a se fazer sentir sobre seus ombros. Porém, apesar das dificuldades e dos obstáculos, não voltaria atrás, jamais. E ele cumpriria sua palavra custasse o que custasse.

Usou a varinha para recolher a sujeira dos biscoitos e do prato quebrado. Lançou um último olhar na direção de Draco, antes de sair do quarto com um pensamento fixo em sua mente: amanhã era dia de sair e construir algumas pontes.

**HPDM**

Draco acordou e abriu os olhos imediatamente. A primeira coisa que fez foi erguer a mão e tocar a coleira. Ainda estava ali. _Maravilha_. Ou seja, não fora um pesadelo.

Depois ergueu o braço e observou os dedos atentamente. Não foi capaz de ver nada anormal, tipo um laço negro que representava uma maldição. O que não ajudava em nada: ele estava ali, não duvidava mais da palavra do Inominável.

Se escapar de uma maldição era difícil, imagina de duas...

Suas chances pareciam diminuir a cada descoberta. O que doía mais nisso tudo? Saber de sua mãe, que a mulher que lhe dera a vida e se arriscara por ele, estava sucumbindo à magia cruel do Lord das Trevas.

– Mamãe...

Mais do que tudo no mundo desejou vê-la, verificar que estava bem.

Interrompendo sua linha de pensamento Potter abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Sondou a expressão de Malfoy antes de falar:

– Bom dia. É melhor tomar café... Quanto antes sairmos melhor.

O Auror estranhou um pouco o tom suave, acabou deduzindo que confessar todas aquelas coisas fora um alívio para o Garoto Que Venceu. E, por falar em sentir-se bem, ele próprio não estava tão exaurido quanto no dia anterior. Sua magia parecia naturalmente equilibrada.

– Aonde vamos? – perguntou sem vontade de gerar conflito.

– A sua casa, ver a senhora Malfoy. Depois a casa de Seamus e Dean, tentar descobrir alguma coisa a mais.

– Hoje é segunda-feira. O Ministério...

– Está ciente da situação. Já mandei uma coruja pra Smith.

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Começou a levantar-se, então parou o que fazia e mostrou a mão para o ex-Gryffindor:

– Só me diz uma coisa, Harry. O laço ainda está aqui?

Demorando dois segundos para baixar os olhos, Harry pareceu subitamente surpreso...

Continua

**Harry & Draco**

Olá, amigos. Como podem ver, tenho cara de pau o suficiente para postar isso e dizer um "oi". Parece que foi ontem a última vez que atualizei Crawling, quando faz mais de um ano, bem mais.

Estou aqui apenas para dizer que eu fiz o que tinha prometido: terminei essa história, não a abandonei. Para não criar falsas expectativas correndo o risco de novo atraso, achei melhor digitar tudo antes de publicar, e mesmo antes de mandar pra minha beta.

Alias, devo muito dessa conclusão pra ela, pois a Sam e a Belle fizeram uma coisa tão legal pra mim, algo que eu nunca esperava acontecer. E isso, de uma forma bem direta, me trouxe até aqui. Então, por favor, agradeçam a elas pela conclusão de Crawling.

A todos que ainda estão lendo essa história, eu humildemente peço desculpas pelo atraso, agradeço de coração a paciência e desejo que a espera tenha valido a pena.

Aos poucos vou dando conta. Finalizei heart 2 heart, e agora Crawling. Duas de cinco fanfics. Ainda faltam Eternity, Spatium e I can see(...). Dando um passo de cada vez não decepcionarei vocês e todas as histórias terão "fim".

Agradeço muito,

Felton Blacktorn.

**Nota**: A música do começo é um trecho de "_After Cloudia_" da banda **Versailles**.


	7. Construindo algumas pontes

**Título: **Crawling**  
****Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn  
**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

**_Crawling_**

**Capítulo 7**

**_"Construindo algumas pontes"_**

**Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

_Com as suas mãos despedace minhas memórias  
dos dias que a muito já se passaram  
Dê um fim a minha tristeza  
Venha, perfure este coração que anseia por amor_

_– Só me diz uma coisa, Harry. O laço ainda está aqui?_

_Demorando dois segundos para baixar os olhos, Harry pareceu subitamente surpreso..._

_oOo  
_

– Claro que o laço está aí, Malfoy. Você sabe como as maldições funcionam, elas não desaparecem sem sua contra-maldição.

Draco acenou com a cabeça:

– Pensei que talvez saber que o laço está aqui pudesse desfazê-lo.

Harry ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz. Teve que admitir que era um bom palpite:

– Infelizmente não parece ser o caso. Venha comigo.

O ex-Slytherin obedeceu, levantando-se e seguindo Potter:

– Preciso trocar de roupa. – Draco não achava confortável desfilar pela casa de pijama.

– Claro Malfoy. Mas precisa tomar café antes.

O loiro suspirou. Mesmo que dissesse não ter fome, provavelmente Potter o obrigaria a comer através do vínculo. Por isso achou melhor seguir em silêncio, ignorando; por razões óbvias, que Harry podia captar a relutância através do elo que os unia.

**HPDM**

Depois do desjejum reforçado (e bem do agrado de Draco, apesar de que ele nunca daria o braço a torcer) e do Auror colocar roupas apropriadas que ele não fazia idéia de onde Potter tinha conseguido, foram para a Mansão.

– A propósito, – Harry falou – Smith está satisfeito por trabalharmos juntos.

– Está...? – o loiro soou extremamente incrédulo.

– Ocultei os detalhes, mas ainda assim ele acha uma interação importante entre o Quartel dos Aurors e o Departamento dos Mistérios.

– Aff. Podemos aparatar daqui. – revelou Malfoy. Com má vontade segurou no braço de Harry e esperou. Tinha acabado de tentar desaparatar secretamente, mas fora inútil. Deduziu que o maldito Único Dever o impedia.

– Nos leve para a Mansão Malfoy. – Potter disse simplista.

Sem mais perda de tempo Draco desaparatou.

A Mansão fazia jus ao nome que tinha. O Garoto Que Viveu estava impressionado, se não intimidado com a aparência majestosa da residência oficial dos Malfoys.

– Enfim, lar doce lar. – a voz arrastada de Draco chamou a atenção do moreno.

Seguiram lado a lado através dos portões e entraram pela porta principal, que se abriu sozinha ao reconhecer a magia natural de Draco Malfoy.

Para surpresa indisfarçável de Harry o interior não era tão magnífico quanto o exterior. Pôde ver poucos móveis no hall de entrada, todos cobertos por lençóis brancos. Parecia uma casa abandonada.

– Os Elfos Domésticos deixam tudo limpo. – Malfoy deu de ombros – Não é como se fossemos fazer todas aquelas recepções. E de longe é melhor do que as acomodações do Lord das Trevas.

Harry não disse nada. Concordava com a última colocação do Auror, mas ainda assim era desolador ver o que uma guerra podia fazer com as pessoas. Muito pouco escapara sem uma marca, uma cicatriz ou uma consequência.

Ignorando a expressão condolente do Inominável, Draco seguiu pela escadaria dupla direto para o segundo andar. Avançou pelo corredor, com Potter o acompanhando de perto, até parar em frente a uma porta muito alta, e entrar.

Era o quarto da senhora Malfoy.

O amplo aposento também fora afetado. Tudo o que havia ali era a grande cama de dossel, uma cadeira a cabeceira e um guarda roupas de tamanho considerável.

Mantendo-se quieto perto da porta, Harry apenas assistiu Draco avançar e sentar-se na cadeira:

– Bom dia, Mamãe. – o loiro disse com uma suavidade que surpreendeu Potter.

Apesar do tom gentil, a senhora Malfoy não abriu os olhos nem se moveu. Não houve resposta, assim como nunca haveria. Ambos os rapazes, bem lá no fundo, sabiam disso.

Harry queria pelo menos salvar a vida daquela mulher. Mesmo que Narcisa nunca recuperasse a consciência, o fato dela ainda respirar sempre serviria como consolo e como derradeira esperança. Ele queria preservar isso para Draco.

Com cuidado Malfoy segurou a mão muito magra de sua progenitora e observou longamente:

– Ela também está amaldiçoada?

Harry fitou o laço negro rapidamente antes de concordar:

– Sinto muito.

Draco recolocou a mão de sua mãe sobre o colchão. Recostou-se na cadeira e pareceu ficar um tanto distante:

– Isso explicaria o que aconteceu com meu pai. – sussurrou – Um dia ele desapareceu. Foi bem ao final da Guerra. Sempre achei que papai tinha sido morto por alguém da Ordem e abandonado em algum lugar por aí.

Talvez seu pai tivesse sido vítima de Voldemort e daquela secreta maldição que só agora tomara conhecimento. Tentou imaginá-lo sozinho em algum lugar, morrendo lentamente de forma dolorosa. Afastado de todos que conhecia, sofrendo...

O pensamento o deixou emotivo. Sua família fora total e completamente destruída por Lord Voldemort. Não havia volta e, seguir em frente, nas atuais condições não era uma perspectiva agradável.

– Vivi a minha vida toda com medo do que ele podia nos fazer. – Malfoy disse muito baixinho. Harry teve que se concentrar pra não perder as palavras – E agora que comecei a viver por mim mesmo, acontece isso.

Dando ênfase às palavras o Auror tocou a coleira em seu pescoço. Potter prendeu o fôlego, a culpa vindo com um peso esmagador.

– Malfoy...

– Não quero viver assim novamente, Harry. Sem poder tomar minhas decisões, seguir com meus passos... Sem vontade própria. Prefiro que a maldição de Lord Voldemort faça efeito.

A sinceridade daquelas palavras era tão simples e tão pura que teve o efeito de um Cruciattus em Harry. A culpa foi tão grande que não conseguiu encarar Draco de volta. Sua impulsividade e egoísmo os levaram até ali. Sucumbira ao desejo que acalentava e usara um truque baixo para isso, para trazer o loiro pro seu lado, contra a vontade dele.

– Vou tirar isso, Malfoy. O laço e a coleira. Tem a minha palavra.

– Que você vai tirá-los não duvido Harry. A questão é _quando_ irá conseguir.

Contra tal acusação não havia defesa. O Garoto Que Viveu apenas abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de conseguir dizer algo que melhorasse a situação. Para não deixar o silêncio incomodo reinar, disse apenas a próxima instrução:

– Podemos ficar aqui o tempo que quiser Malfoy. Mas acho melhor não demorar muito, pra termos tempo de passar na casa de Seamus.

O ex-Slytherin acenou com a cabeça, indicando que tinha entendido a sugestão.

Acabaram saindo da Mansão logo após o almoço preparado pelos Elfos Domésticos, e que estava muito bom por sinal.

Saíram juntos da Mansão até o ponto em que poderiam desaparatar sem que os feitiços protetores interferissem. Foi a vez de Harry segurar no braço de Malfoy e levá-lo para os limites da casa de Seamus e Dean.

– Da última vez que estive aqui as coisas andavam bem ruins.

A revelação de Potter fez Draco parecer pensativo. Juntos entraram na casa do irlandês. Finnigan estava sentado no sofá da sala, com uma aparência cansada.

– Harry. – não pareceu surpreso. O Inominável tinha liberdade de fazer aquilo, liberdade dada pelo próprio Seamus desde que tudo acontecera.

– Seamus, como você está?

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, dando a impressão de que nunca parara pra pensar em si mesmo até então:

– Levando. Tenho esperanças, Harry. Sente-se. – só então voltou para o loiro e cumprimentou – Malfoy.

Draco acenou com a cabeça levemente desconfortável. Podia ver o bracelete de Seamus muito bem. De alguma forma a presença do ex-Gryffindor o intimidava de um jeito que nunca acontecera antes.

– Então arrumou um submisso? – Seamus perguntou observando a coleira de Draco – E um Malfoy... Nunca imaginei isso antes.

– Grande coisa. – Malfoy resmungou com voz arrastada tentando afastar a sensação ruim.

– Malfoy, sente-se aqui. – Harry indicou a poltrona ao seu lado e foi prontamente obedecido, de má vontade, mas foi. – Como Dean está?

Seamus empalideceu:

– A Mancha Rósea alcançou o braço. – revelou meio sem forças. – Harry, isso me assusta.

– Consegui avançar, Seamus. – o Garoto Que Viveu informou – Meu Bem de Direito passou pro nível dois. Logo vou ter acesso a outras áreas do Pub.

Seamus observou Malfoy e Harry. Apesar de tudo ele parecia um tanto distante dali, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar. Provavelmente o irlandês percebeu os olhares estranhos que recebeu, pois explicou:

– Eu tive que sair do quarto por um instante. Me sinto tão culpado pelo que aconteceu... Olhar pra Dean dói.

– Não é culpa sua. – Harry afirmou.

O ruivo levantou-se do sofá:

– Vou pegar algo pra bebermos. Acho que nós três precisamos disso.

Assim que o dono da casa saiu da sala, Malfoy voltou-se para Harry com uma expressão de extremo desgosto:

– Desde quando Finnigan pintou o cabelo? Aquele tom de ruivo definitivamente não combina com ele. E está longo demais... aff.

O Inominável relaxou no assento. Um sorriso suave adornou-lhe os lábios. Eles tinham toda aquela confusão sobre eles, a revelação da nova maldição colhera Draco de surpresa, haviam acabado de sair de uma visita triste a Mansão Malfoy, mas o Auror ainda encontrava tempo e disposição de depreciar a aparência física de um ex-colega de escola.

– Porque o sorrisinho? – Draco soou ofendido.

– Nada. Acho que o ruivo caiu bem pra Seamus.

– Claro. Você passou sua vida toda cercada pelos ruivos pobretões. – desanimado, Draco cruzou os braços e recostou-se melhor no sofá.

O Garoto Que Viveu não viu opção a não ser sorrir novamente. Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy.

Seamus voltou para a sala com uma garrafa de Firewhisky e três copos. Serviu-os com doses generosas da bebida.

– Tem que tirar isso da cabeça, Semaus: não foi sua culpa. – o moreno afirmou depois de dar um gole.

– Foi sim, Harry. – depois da última visita o rapaz parecia bem mais refeito do choque e da dor de ver o homem que amava adoecer de forma tão grave. Seamus parecia mais estruturado, o que não significava que a dor e o medo se foram. – Estávamos tão bem. Era tudo tão perfeito. Não sei por que aceitei esse convite idiota e levei Dean comigo.

– Dean sabia das regras. – Harry tentou consolar – E nenhum dos dois conhecia a Doença Misteriosa, Seamus. Não coloque uma culpa sobre os ombros que não lhe pertence.

O ruivo desviou os olhos e começou a girar o copo entre os dedos:

– Só estar ao lado dele era suficiente. A risada de Dean era tão contagiante. E... – olhou em volta, fixando os olhos no quadro com a tempestade de areia – o talento dele pra pintura sempre foi fantástico. Eu...

– Pare de falar no passado. – a voz arrastada de Malfoy cortou o desabafo do Gryffindor – Thomas ainda não morreu, morreu?

Seamus moveu-se desconfortável. Desviou os olhos evitando a mirada intensa do único Slytherin presente na sala.

– Não. Dean não morreu. E Merlin não permita que isso aconteça. Eu não saberia mais o que fazer da minha vida.

– Harry disse que irá encontrar a contra-maldição. – Malfoy soou decidido – Ele venceu o Lord das Trevas. Depois disso qualquer coisa é fichinha.

A frase firme do loiro surpreendeu tanto Potter quanto Finnigan.

– Malfoy...

– Não diga nada, Harry. – apontou o próprio pescoço – Tenho que acreditar nisso, porque eu também tenho uma _coleira_ aqui. E não é nada legal.

A leve acusação na voz do loiro fez o Inominável sentir-se ainda mais culpado. De repente entendia perfeitamente a postura de Seamus. Tinha que afastar os pensamentos pessimistas de si e manter foco na investigação:

– Seamus, você não se lembra de mais nenhum detalhe?

O ruivo ficou pensativo. Ergueu os olhos de leve e escrutinou o teto, enquanto sua mente fazia todo o esforço possível para recordar algum detalhe, mínimo que fosse, mas que ajudasse a salvar o homem que amava:

– Sinto muito, Harry.– o sofrimento na voz era tão forte que causou arrepios em Malfoy e encheu Potter de preocupação – Eu repasso essa história dia após dia e é sempre igual. Não há um detalhe, um mínimo "senão" que me faça parar e pensar. Foi tudo sempre natural, sempre como deveria ser. Acredite, passo vinte e quatro horas do dia ruminando isso.

Não havia motivo para que pressionassem Finnigan ainda mais. Ele já sofria o bastante e era como ele dizia: se soubesse de algo importante, teria mencionado.

– Caso se lembre de algo, mesmo que pareça besteira, nos fale. Está bem?

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça:

– Claro. Tudo para salvá-lo.

– Amanhã irei ao _Libertinus_ novamente. Vou todos os dias e falar com Monroe. Ele terá que dizer alguma coisa, escorregar em algum momento. Como último recurso, posso colocar todas as cartas na mesa e exigir a verdade.

– Não, Harry. – Malfoy discordou – Ele pode ter algum tipo de feitiço pra "varrer" as pistas do mapa. Monroe não correria o risco de ser preso por isso.

Potter pensou por um segundo e acabou concordando:

– Certo. Mas vou lançar mão disso como último recurso.

Finnigan mordeu os lábios com força, parecendo querer conter sua angústia antes de dizer:

– Sabe meu único consolo? – nem esperou resposta e continuou – O vínculo. Através dele sei que Dean não está sofrendo. – nesse ponto foi impossível para o ruivo conter as lágrimas – Quero acreditar que ele está tendo apenas lindos sonhos.

Cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, incapaz de suportar o sofrimento. Harry respirou fundo e sentiu um nó o sufocar. Não queria encarar os fatos, mas a verdade era uma só: sua treinada intuição dizia que o tempo estava acabando.

Continua

**Harry & Draco**

A música do começo é um trecho de "Melissa" do anime **Full Metal Alchemist**.

Muito obrigado a todos que continuam acompanhando e não desistiram dessa história. Rsrsrs. Pensei que mal seria lembrada! Fiquei feliz. Se tudo der certo posto toda sexta-feira, quando meu tempo na Internet é maior. Então, vejo vocês semana que vem.


	8. A beira do abismo

**Título: **Crawling**  
****Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn  
**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

**_Crawling_**

**_"A beira do abismo"_**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
a wish right now, a wish right now**

_Podemos fingir que os aviões no céu à noite  
São como estrelas cadentes  
Eu poderia realmente usar um desejo agora,  
um desejo agora, um desejo agora_

Na terça-feira as coisas pareceram se encaixar em uma espécie de rotina. Harry sabia, através do vinculo, que Malfoy tinha a magia estabilizada. Já era seguro retomar a convivência com outros bruxos. Então o loiro pôde voltar para o Quartel com os colegas.

Não era segredo que Malfoy conseguira acesso ao Pub. Alias não se falava em outra coisa. Segredo era o fato de ele usar a coleira, símbolo do Único Dever. Ninguém podia vê-la. Também era segredo que trabalhava junto com Potter. Apenas os demais Inomináveis sabiam da condição do ex-Gryffindor.

A reação de Undo Smith foi das mais eufóricas. Ele não só incentivava a interação entre as ramificações do Ministério, como afirmava que ela seria fundamental para que aquela missão em específico obtivesse sucesso.

Ronald Weasley foi uma reação a parte. De certa forma ele estava mais suave com Malfoy. Algo se modificara e era identificável até no olhar antes tão duro. Ou a esposa o amaciara muito ou a idéia de trabalhar com uma vítima em potencial o fizera desenvolver uma postura mais humana e condescendente.

Juntos, apesar do silencioso acordo de paz, não chegaram muito mais longe. Reuniram todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça na sala que dividiam, tentando reorganizar, achar um sentido para tanta informação sem nexo.

Queriam acreditar que era tudo aleatório, jogado ao acaso, porém tinham experiência o bastante para saber que o ponto X daquela questão ainda estava lhes escapando.

Ao final do expediente, Malfoy descobriu que Harry Potter o esperava. Sem outra escolha desaparataram para a casa do ex-Gryffindor.

Durante o jantar O Garoto Que Venceu compartilhou uma ou outra informação. Nada que tivesse relevância ao caso _Libertinus_. Isso, para os rapazes, era extremamente frustrante.

**HPDM**

Quarta-feira a situação entre Harry e Draco parecia mais amigável. Talvez fosse o vinculo que agora tinham. No entanto o Inominável sabia que não era assim.

Warren Monroe deixara bem claro que o Único Dever não alterava a personalidade de um submisso. Na verdade devia ser uma acomodação. Os dois buscavam um objetivo em comum, precisavam proteger vidas importantes (mesmo que Malfoy quisesse salvar seu próprio nariz).

Tinham entendido secretamente que agir em conjunto era muito mais eficiente que brigar por qualquer coisinha.

Essa era uma conclusão que Harry sentia através do Bem de Direito. Desde que revelara tudo a Malfoy, o loiro deixara de se levar pela guerra. O que reinava agora no espírito do antigo rival era tão somente a sensação de conformismo. Como se ele estivesse cansado de tentar lutar contra algo que não podia vencer.

Saber disso dava a Harry mais forças para desvendar o caso e salvar tanto Malfoy quanto Dean e Seamus. Assumira a responsabilidade pelo que acontecia ciente de que os dois últimos não eram, realmente, sua responsabilidade.

O expediente no quartel foi tão infrutífero quanto no dia anterior. Não encontraram uma pista, um detalhe, um mínimo sinal que os colocasse mais perto de desvendar o _Libertinus._

À medida que o tempo passava, a sensação de impotência ganhava tons assustadoramente sombrios. Era como se estivessem lançando seus desejos a estrelas cadentes: sabiam que nunca se realizariam se não fizessem, eles próprios, os desejos concretizarem-se.

**HPDM**

Quando a quinta-feira chegou, Harry achou que devia levar Malfoy para visitar sua mãe.

A senhora Malfoy continuava na mesma e, aparentemente, não sairia daquela espécie de coma sem que descobrissem a contra-maldição. Hipótese para alguém que pensasse otimistamente. Muito otimistamente.

As emoções que emanavam de Draco eram tão intensas e sombrias, que Harry resolveu fazer alguma coisa. Ele entrou no aposento, pois estivera esperando no corredor, deparando-se com uma cena que poderia ser descrita como bela ou triste: Draco sentado à cabeceira da grande cama de dossel, com um ar perdido e indiscutivelmente frágil. Mas antes que dissesse qualquer palavra Malfoy se antecedeu:

– Eu só queria que ela abrisse os olhos. Sinto falta de sua voz, seu olhar, seus conselhos...

As palavras simplistas e despidas de afetação alcançaram fundo o Garoto Que Venceu:

– Talvez ela faça isso.

– "Talvez" é uma palavra que aprendi a ignorar.

– Talvez significa esperança.

– Ou medo, incerteza. A sensação de que _talvez_ você seja finalmente torturado até a morte. _Talvez_ você não sobreviva a mais aquele dia. _Talvez_ alguém se apiede e te deixe quieto no canto de sua cela.

– Talvez você sobreviva...

– Essa é uma conversa sem sentido. – Draco deu de ombros. – Quer mais um talvez, Harry? Talvez eu morra antes de Mamãe. Então pensar muito sobre isso realmente não importa.

A verdade daquelas palavras assustou Potter:

– Sinto muito.

– Não sinta Harry. – Draco resmungou realmente aborrecido – Já falei que não preciso da sua pena. Mas... Pode fazer algo pela minha dignidade.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo bem disposto a atender ao pedido se estivesse ao seu alcance, claro:

– O que?

– Eu me sentiria mais confortável se pudesse usar seu sobrenome outra vez.

Harry entreabriu os lábios com o pedido. Precisou de uns trinta longos segundos analisando aquele pedido antes de fazer algo surpreendente. Harry Potter riu. Riu de forma suave e divertida. Foi tão espontâneo que irritou e intrigou Malfoy.

– Quer... Me chamar de Potter outra vez? – perguntou de forma entrecortada.

– Claro. – o loiro bufou – Você está vendo algum palhaço aqui, Harry?

A custo o ex-Gryffindor se segurou. Enxugou as pequenas lágrimas que se juntaram nos cantos dos olhos e explicou sorrindo largo:

– Eu já fiz isso, Draco.

Foi a vez de Malfoy perder uns trinta segundos encarando o ex-rival de forma abobada, levemente chocada:

– Fez o que?

– Liberei você na segunda-feira a noite, depois da nossa conversa. Vi como ficou alterado por me chamar pelo nome.

O espanto do loiro foi imenso e perceptível:

– Então eu não estou mais sendo obrigado a chamar você de Harry...?

– Exato. – deu de ombros – Pensei que nossa "amizade" tinha mudado de nível. Você está me chamando de Harry porque quer.

Totalmente desconfiado, Malfoy experimentou:

– Potter...? – perguntou levemente inseguro.

– Viu? Me chamava de Harry por puro hábito. – o moreno afirmou suave.

Ao compreender as implicações daquela pequena descoberta, Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar enquanto corava de leve. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava sem graça na frente de alguém. _Maldição._

– Porque não avisou antes? Teria evitado muito embaraço! E eu nem ouvi você falar nada! – reclamou.

Harry ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz e calmamente informou:

– O vinculo é muito mais profundo do que isso, Malfoy. A ordem não precisa ser dita em voz alta. Pode ser meramente pronunciada em pensamento.

Fazendo uma expressão marota, Harry notou um surpreso Draco Malfoy movendo a mão até que seu dedo indicador tocasse a ponta do nariz:

– Você me mandou fazer isso?

O Inominável concordou:

– Sim. Apenas pensei e você obedeceu.

– E quando ia me contar isso? – Draco pareceu se inflamar, rancoroso.

O moreno deu de ombros:

– Não queria que ficasse ainda mais estressado. Já tem muita pressão sobre você para que se preocupe com um detalhe que mal faz diferença.

– Ah, muito obrigado, grande e misericordioso Harry. – o Harry saiu tão espontâneo que Malfoy corou de novo, pra diversão do moreno. – Tem alguma outra "coisinha" sobre esse vinculo que você achou melhor manter em segredo?

O Inominável meneou a cabeça:

– Não que eu me recorde. Desculpe se agi assim. Foi com a melhor das intenções.

– Ah, claro! – Draco ironizou – Sempre o espírito Gryffindor, não é?

Por um misero momento o Garoto Que Viveu se sentiu novamente em Hogwarts, quando as briguinhas entre os dois eram meios de distração e diversão. E uma forma para que Harry tivesse aquele mínimo de atenção que tanto mendigava. Que tanto precisava.

Os dois ex-inimigos se encararam em silencio por segundos. Draco foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos, incomodado:

– Potter, isso – moveu as mãos de forma ampla – entre a gente nunca daria certo. Não alimente esperanças.

– "Isso"? – Harry forçou um pouco a barra, mas Malfoy não caiu no truque:

– Não se faça de besta. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

A escapada estratégica desanimou o moreno. Harry analisou seu submisso por um tempo, sem falar nada, antes de deixar escapar:

– Não daria certo ou você não quer que desse certo? Tem uma grande diferença nisso, Draco.

O rapaz, que ainda evitava o olhar de Potter, falou em tom estranho:

– Podemos deixar isso pra depois? Tipo se descobrirmos as contra-maldições e eu escapar vivo de tudo isso?

Harry sorriu largo mais uma vez:

– Combinado. – ali estava mais um incentivo para que encontrasse tudo rapidamente.

– Potter, me diga mais uma coisa.

– O que?

– Esse Único Dever – fez uma pausa em que aproveitou para passar a língua sobre os lábios, de forma nervosa – Você usou em mim de propósito, não foi? Sabia que eu era Auror e que iria trabalhar no caso. Não foi coincidência você aparecer por lá aquela noite.

O Inominável cerrou os lábios e não respondeu. Ele não tinha bem certeza do que falar. Evidentemente Ron lhe contara sobre a nova missão. E, evidentemente, Harry estaria por lá pra dar apoio e...

Fechou os olhos com força. Mesmo que enganasse aos outros não podia mais mentir para si mesmo. Aproveitara a chance. A chance pela qual ansiava desde o terceiro ano em Hogwarts: tinha o garoto que amava bem ao seu lado.

Só precisava encontrar as contra-maldições para que tudo fosse perfeito. Antes de ser tarde demais.

**HPDM**

Na sexta-feira Harry fazia planos de voltar ao _Libertnos._ Sua intenção era voltar sábado à noite e encontrar com Monroe para mais um bate papo. Estava firmemente decidido: se não descobrisse alguma pista significativa colocaria as cartas sobre a mesa.

Não podia se dar ao luxo de enrolar mais. O tempo passava de forma assustadoramente rápida. Não tivera mais notícias de Seamus (nem boas nem ruins), mas isso não significava que podia relaxar.

Avançavam a passos lentos.

Mentira. Eles simplesmente não avançavam. Não descobriram nada que pudesse colocá-los um passo mais perto de desvendar o mistério, de descobrir a verdade e salvar preciosas vidas.

Isso era frustrante. Assustador. Dava raiva.

Harry podia enganar os outros. Mas não se enganava mais. Sabia, bem lá no fundo, que seus sentimentos por Malfoy eram fortes demais. Fortes o bastante para quase virar uma obsessão durante o sexto ano. Para direcionar seus passos e atos durante a guerra. E, incrivelmente, para direcionar seus atos nos tempos de paz.

Só se tornara um Inominável para salvá-lo da Maldição de Voldemort. Não por Sirius ou por qualquer outro motivo que alardeava por aí. A verdade nua e crua, dura de enganar: fizera tudo aquilo por Malfoy.

E era exatamente como Hermione mencionara: um livro aberto. Malfoy lera seus sentimentos, intuíra a verdade. Harry relutara desde sempre para usar seu Bem de Direito. Mas não deixara a chance passar: aprisionara Draco Malfoy. Fora guiado pelo objetivo egoísta e cruel de tê-lo, finalmente, ao seu lado. Para si. Para sempre.

Quando a chance surgira tudo o mais desaparecera de sua mente: os riscos, a injustiça do vinculo, a falta de humanidade e o desrespeito aos sentimentos do submisso.

Reinara apenas a esperança de tê-lo, meramente ao lado. Apenas para olhar... Olhe, mas não toque. Sim, compreendia perfeitamente o motivo de seu Único Dever ser adornado com as formas de olhos.

Ele sempre se conformara em observar, admirar a distância. Sempre fora suficiente. Harry podia satisfazer-se com isso. Talvez Malfoy nunca o correspondesse. Mas seu amor era cego. E egoísta.

Seu amor.

Já não podia mais negar, nem para si mesmo. Amava Draco Malfoy. Desde quando? Quem sabe. O amor tem prazo para surgir? Ou ele nasce espontaneamente na convivência, no dia a dia, nos atritos e tensões? Sim, quando descobrimos que a outra pessoa tem tudo o que nos falta, e que aquela (e nenhuma outra no mundo) é a nossa metade, que nos torna fortes. Nos faz inteiros.

Harry passara muito de sua adolescência sonhando com isso. Se perdendo nos atos infantis de Malfoy. Concordando sim, que ele era uma peste mal-educada, mimado e Slytherin demais pro próprio bem. No entanto, diferente de todos os outros que apontavam e criticavam Harry cada vez menos compreendia aquilo como um defeito ou algo depreciativo.

Para o Garoto Que Venceu o jeito Malfoy de ser era um conjunto de adoráveis características que emprestavam ao loiro um jeito único de ser. Uma irresistível existência.

Alguém no mundo podia culpar Harry Potter por agir assim? Concordava que fora impulsivo e irresponsável. E agora iria arcar com as consequencias. Salvaria a vida de Draco. Depois seriam livres para abordar aquele assunto que ficara suspenso novamente.

Se o Auror lhe permitisse uma chance ele provaria que as coisas entre eles poderiam dar muito certo.

**HPDM**

No fim das contas, Harry acabou sendo obrigado a uma mudança de planos. Por algo terrivelmente inesperado.

A convivência entre os ex-inimigos não era das piores. Podiam tomar café juntos, trocar informações sobre o caso e refletir sem que farpas voassem para todas as direções.

Harry concluiu que a situação só podia ser fruto da maturidade. Nenhum dos dois era um adolescente, tentando sobreviver às duras penas do colégio, sofrendo toda aquela pressão da guerra eminente e pior: passar por todos os conflitos normais praquela idade.

– Ainda acho que os fatores são fundamentais.

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça de leve e tentou recuperar o foco:

– Sim, concordando. Mas ainda falta alguma coisa.

Draco manteve os olhos fixos no pergaminho, como se com isso pudesse encontrar as respostas flutuando magicamente entre as letras. Ele não estava exatamente desconfortável na sala de estar do Garoto Que Venceu.

– Hermione concorda com isso. – o resumo fora feito pela bruxa. Ela marcara todos os fatos que tinham conhecimentos, do que acreditavam ter mais relevância ao aparentemente menos importante. – Ela tem ajudado muito.

O loiro fez um barulho engraçado com a garganta. Ignorou terminantemente a afirmativa. Algumas coisas não mudavam, de tão enraizadas nas tradições ancestrais. Malfoy preferia morder a língua a admitir que estivesse recebendo ajuda de uma Sangue Ruim.

– Vamos ao _Libertinus_ hoje? – Draco perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Harry hesitou um pouco antes de concordar:

– O vínculo está transmitindo uma certa estabilidade. Mas se não quiser ir não o forçarei.

O Auror não disse nada. Às vezes era fácil esquecer que passara bons anos odiando aquele ex-Gryffindor. Ele decidiu que era melhor alienar-se um pouco a se deixar enganar pela sensação ilusória.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo considerável. Draco fingia ler o pergaminho, já que não conseguia concentrar-se o bastante para passar daquele parágrafo (que lera umas três vezes) e Harry devaneando com a mente longe, considerando a sabedoria de voltar ao Pub acompanhado de Malfoy.

Mas o momento reflexivo passou. Ambos assustaram-se quando a cozinha foi iluminada por um patrono em forma de um grande e feroz urso. O feitiço fora tão forte e intenso que atravessou a parede e não parou diante de Harry, seguindo através dos bruxos e continuando seu caminho como se buscasse algo desesperadamente.

– O patrono de Seamus. – Harry murmurou. Seu rosto pálido denunciava não apenas a sensação de ser atingido por um Patrono, mas também a preocupação que nascera no exato segundo.

– Potter. – Malfoy também estava pálido.

– Não saia da minha casa. Vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Enquanto falava Harry já ia em direção a lareira, pegando Pó de Flu e jogando violentamente contra as cinzas.

**HPDM**

O Inominável saiu da lareira na casa de Seamus com a mesma urgência do Patrono que o fora avisar do chamado do bruxo irlandês. Ele irrompeu esparramando cinzas pelo chão, sabendo que nada bom poderia causar tamanho descontrole.

– SEA...

Começou a chamar, mas calou-se. O ruivo estava sentado no chão da sala, bem próximo a porta que levava ao corredor. A cabeça estava baixa e os fios ruivos soltos encobriam o rosto do rapaz.

– Seamus...

Potter sussurrou de forma suave. Foi o bastante para o companheiro de colégio erguer o rosto e fitar Harry com os olhos mais atormentados e sofridos que o Inominável já vira na vida. Pareciam olhos de um louco.

– Acabou, Harry... – Seamus falou e parecia a voz de uma outra pessoa – É tarde demais.

Continua

**Harry & Draco**

A música do começo é um trecho de "Airplanes" quem canta parece se chamar B.O.B e eu não sei se é um grupo ou algo assim. Achei a letra legal quando ouvi na rádio e achei que se encaixava nesse capítulo.

Viram? Estou postando direitinho!

Dica para o que vem por ai: o trecho da música será de Duvet – abertura de um anime chamado Seria Experiment Rain. Se alguém quiser dar uma conferida não vai se arrepender: a música é boa, a letra é fantástica. E já da uma visão geral do que o capítulo nos reserva.


	9. Prelúdio da Tragédia

**Título: **Crawling**  
****Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn  
**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

**_Crawling_**

**_Cap. 09  
_**

**_"Prelúdio da Tragédia"_**

**And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
And you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing**

_E todos os medos aos quais você se apega tanto_  
_ Voltarão para sussurrar em seu ouvido_  
_ E você sabe que o que eles dizem pode te machucar_  
_ E você sabe que isso significa muito_  
_ E você nem mesmo sente algo_

Harry sentiu-se incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Observou a expressão insana de Finnigan por breves segundos antes de irromper pelo corredor até o quarto do dono da casa.

Pouco se preocupou com boas maneiras ou educação. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo com qualquer tipo de convenção social.

A porta do aposento estava aberta. Um arrepio de antecipação fez Potter hesitar antes de finalmente tomar coragem e avançar entrando no local tomado por leve penumbra.

Observou Dean Thomas deitado sobre a cama. O rapaz parecia dormir exatamente como nas vezes anteriores em que Harry estivera ali: os olhos cerrados de leve, o corpo relaxado... Absolutamente nenhum sinal que algo errado acontecera.

Suavemente avançou. Tentou bravamente manter os olhos fixos no rosto tranqüilo, mas foi impossível. Assim que mirou o pescoço de Dean notou que o Único Dever não estava mais lá. E a pele antes tão perfeita fora maculada com o pálido tom de rosa. A marca da morte.

Até então Hermione e ele discordavam num ponto: duas teorias distintas explanavam sobre a Morte Misteriosa. A primeira dizia que a Mancha Rósea deveria alcançar o coração do Submisso. A segunda dizia que se a mancha chegasse à Coleira lhe causaria a morte.

Ali estava a resposta.

Com um nó sufocante fazendo sua garganta arder, Potter tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e respirou fundo:

– _Vitae Focus_.

Sussurrou o feitiço simples com um objetivo importante: quando lançado uma luz tênue envolvia o corpo da pessoa atingida. Caso essa pessoa estivesse bem, a luz aumentaria forte e vivaz. Mas iria diminuindo em proporção a doença e fragilidade apresentados.

Harry assistiu a luz fraquejante envolver Dean e esmaecer. Esmaecer até desaparecer por completo.

O peso de ter falhado desabou sobre os ombros do ex-Gryffindor com tanta força que o fez cair de joelhos no chão. Fracassara mais uma vez. E mais uma vez uma vida fora perdida. Porque não era bom o bastante, nem rápido o bastante.

Sua fraqueza custara um alto preço.

Dean Thomas havia partido. Sem se despedir de ninguém.

**HPDM**

O Inominável demorou algum tempo para se recuperar e reunir coragem de tomar as necessárias providências, já que Seamus parecia incapaz de qualquer coisa.

Acabou estragando três pergaminhos antes de encontrar as palavras certas para avisar Hermione. Ela saberia manter a cabeça no lugar. Então voltou para a sala, onde o irlandês permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar.

– Seamus... – Harry se preocupou com o jeito transtornado do amigo – Você precisa ter calma.

– Ele desenha muito bem. – o ruivo comentou olhando um ponto na parede. Potter seguiu o olhar e percebeu que era o quadro da tempestade de areia – Mas gosta de temas fortes.

O Garoto Que Venceu franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar que apesar do forte vento e dos grãos batendo na tela, as nuvens pesadas davam a impressão de começar a se afastar, permitindo até mesmo entrever límpidos raios de sol.

Compreendendo o que significava, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve: um contrato mágico. Provavelmente ligado a vida de Thomas.

– E ele fala muito bem também. Acho que Dee sempre teve essa coisa de arte no sangue. Desde Hogwarts. Precisa ler as poesias que ele me dá.

O fato de Seamus estar se referindo ao namorado ainda no presente trouxe farpas ao peito de Harry. Queria dizer que Seamus realmente precisava ser forte, mas podia chorar se quisesse.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o ruivo abaixou a cabeça, as mãos trêmulas envolveram o próprio corpo com força:

– Ele não sofreu, não é, Harry? – a voz não era mais que um fiapo – Em momento algum, não é?

O Inominável mordeu o lábio inferior incapaz de responder qualquer coisa. Porém era como se Seamus não quisesse ouvir, mas apenas se convencer das palavras que sussurrara:

– Céus! Eu o amo tanto e nunca disse isso vezes o bastante. Será que Dee sabe? Ele sabe como é importante pra mim?

Harry foi salvo de responder a pergunta. Ouviram o som de alguém atravessando a lareira e saindo das cinzas. Era Hermione, com tristeza e pesar expressos na face molhada de lágrimas.

Com sua sutileza e aquele toque que apenas as mulheres têm fez o que Harry não conseguira: ajoelhou-se em frente a Seamus e o abraçou com força, como uma mãe consolando o filho:

– Sinto muito por sua perda. – ela falou suavemente – Sinto muito...

O ruivo desabou. Não pode mais conter as lágrimas:

– Nunca vou me perdoar por isso. – lamentou chorando – Por levá-lo aquele lugar.

Harry olhou para o quadro mais uma vez. Tinha que descobrir uma contra-maldição para o _Libertinus_. Antes que mais pessoas passassem pela mesma dor que Seamus.

Mas antes, é claro, tinha que se certificar que o amigo ficaria bem. Não permitiria que a tragédia se tornasse ainda pior.

**HPDM**

Eventualmente um medibruxo foi enviado por St. Mungo para averiguar o que acontecera. O resultado já era esperado: não foi possível identificar qualquer motivo para a morte de Dean Thomas.

Ao final do breve relatório a morte foi classificada como "Desconhecida". E o medibruxo em questão deixava uma severa e sutil crítica ao Ministério da Magia, insinuando que deveriam investigar com mais vigor o que poderia provocar a morte de pessoas jovens e aparentemente saudáveis.

A evolução do caso foi um abalo para a Londres bruxa. Dean era um artista proeminente. Sua fama não alcançara o espaço fora da capital, mas ele tinha chances de se projetar e vir a ser realmente alguém importante e de renome.

Infelizmente o mundo fora provado de seu talento.

O que se sucedeu foi uma sequencia estranhamente confusa. Hermione Weasley acabou tomando a frente dos preparativos, pois Seamus não parecia realmente capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

O irlandês perdera quase toda sua força de vontade no dia em que perdera seu amor. E o pouco de animo que restara se evaporava como cerração da manhã ao nascer do sol, de forma rápida e silenciosa. Mas incrivelmente perceptível.

Quando receberam a liberação se St. Mungo e do Ministério ao ter certeza que nenhuma pista, que justificasse tal morte, poderia ser encontrada trataram de providenciar a cerimônia para o último adeus. Dean nunca desejara ser cremado, defendia que os bruxos vinham da terra, tiravam sua magia das forças da natureza, por isso ao solo deviam voltar em sua forma total.

O cemitério ficava fora de Londres. Era sereno e bem conservado. E pequeno para acomodar tanta gente presente. Amigos e conhecidos, fãs da obra de Dean. Colegas de Hogwarts: a grande maioria de ex-Gryffindors, sobreviventes da guerra. Hermione, Ronald e Harry. Malfoy se recusara a vir.

Sem sombra de dúvidas o momento mais triste foi quando Finnigan tomou a palavra. Os presentes chegaram a pensar que ele não conseguiria dizer nada, mas conseguiu:

– "_Eu tentei realizar os seus desejos / acreditando numa estrela cadente / mas não chore eu irei te alcançar / neste mesmo lindo céu..._". – fez uma pausa e olhou para os presentes no cerimonial – Essas palavras compõem o primeiro poema que Dean fez para mim. Achei justo pronunciá-las agora. 

Hermione aproximou-se mais de seu marido e o sentiu passar a mão por seu ombro, de forma protetora. Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o céu. Era realmente uma linda visão. Tão alto e límpido.

– Dean foi a melhor pessoa que já conheci na vida. Ele tinha sempre uma palavra amigável para os momentos tensos e sabia me dar uma bronca quando era necessário. Ele aguentava minha personalidade estranha e o mais incrível: parecia gostar.

As pessoas presentes conseguiram sorrir de leve. O próprio Seamus mostrou uma expressão mais leve em seu rosto. Falava finalmente no passado, talvez numa forma de começar a aceitar o que acontecera.

– Jamais existirá alguém tão bondoso, paciente e bem-humorado. Nunca haverá outra pessoa especial como Dean Thomas novamente. Ele parte, – nesse ponto a voz falhou – deixando meu coração despedaçado, mas esperançoso de que tenha encontrado um lugar melhor. _Adeus_, Dee.

Seamus afastou-se do centro das atenções, mal percebendo que agora os bruxos e bruxas não sorriam mais, incapazes de conter as lágrimas diante da tocante e sincera despedida.

Era hora de acabar tudo.

Harry, Ron e Hermione foram até o irlandes, observando a comoção que se seguiu. Doía. Muito. E doeu mais ainda quando se ouviu o som de terra caindo. Foi o momento em que a tranquilidade exibida por Finnigan desapareceu e ele sucumbiu:

– Tinhámos combinado que ficariamos juntos até nos tornarmos velhinhos. Então seriamos enterrados juntos aqui. – revelou falando baixo, apenas para os três amigos. Ao fundo uma mulher soluçava, era a mãe de Dean – Mas nunca poderei fazer isso.

– Seamus, porque... – Hermione começou a falar. O ruivo balançou a cabeça cortando-a.

– Sabe qual é a maior dor que pode existir? – perguntou olhando diretamente para Harry Potter – Causar a morte da pessoa que você ama.

E sem qualquer aviso prévio desaparatou.

– Seamus! – Hermione exclamou para o espaço vazio diante dela.

Harry e Ron se entreolharam sabendo que o ruivo estava sofrendo o bastante para cometer uma loucura. A loucura comum à maldição do _Libertinus _e que coroava a história como algo ainda mais triste que o destino de Romeu e Julieta.

Tinham que encontrar Finnigan antes que fosse tarde demais!

**HPDM**

E eles procuraram. Os três vasculharam os locais em que achavam que Seamus poderia estar.

Não podiam contar com a ajuda do Departamento, porque ninguém sabia do envolvimento de Seamus e Dean com o Pub. Quando Ronald e Malfoy tinham começado as investigações, e mesmo quando Luna tentara invadi-lo, Dean já fora vitimado pela Doença Misteriosa e caíra no sono do qual nunca mais acordaria.

Potter não queria arriscar-se. Por isso não pedia para Malfoy juntar-se a busca. Deixara o loiro provisoriamente em casa, dedicando-se a busca desvairada por Seamus.

Como alguém podia sumir assim?

Não era difícil. Tanto Harry quanto os outros dois sabiam que o mundo, fosse Muggle ou Bruxo oferecia infinitas possibilidades para quem quisesse se esconder. Lugares em que mesmo feitiços localizadores podiam alcançar.

Como recurso desesperado Harry passou a ir ao _Libertinus_ todas as noites, sem Malfoy, evidentemente. As notícias ruins já tinham chegado até lá. O clima não era dos melhores.

Alguns dominadores, preocupados em perder os submissos, estavam evitando aparecer por ali. Geralmente por medo de um prejuízo ou de ficar sem a diversão da noite.

Poucas eram as pessoas decentes, como Seamus e Dean, que frequentavam o Pub. A grande maioria não tinha caráter, buscava o local como um santuário onde fossem livres para extravasar a gama de luxúria acumulada em si, que não podia mais ser contida.

A grande sacada do _Libertinus_ era a Doença Misteriosa atingir, em via de regra, boas pessoas. Os pederastas e sodomitas nunca pareciam sofrer com a maldição daquele Pub.

Por pensamentos assim que Harry buscava falar com Warren desesperadamente. Mas o homem simplesmente desaparecera do _Libertinus_. Potter descobrira que desde o sábado em que haviam conversado pessoalmente, nem Warren nem Morgan tinham voltado ali ou dado notícias.

Isso irritava e desesperava o Garoto Que Venceu. Não era a primeira vez: aquele cara sempre sumia quando algum dos seus clientes falecia como se esperasse a poeira baixar.

Monroe voltaria quando achasse seguro. O maldito era liso. Mesmo que não soubesse das investigações. Ele sabia que havia muito a perder caso algo vazasse. Não confiava apenas no pacto que os Dominadores faziam, o pacto de silêncio. Confiava menos ainda nos feitiços silenciadores que mantinham os Submissos calados.

Eram feitiços fortes, sim. Mas se por uma desgraça algo escapasse...

O dono do Pub voltaria quando fosse seguro pro próprio pescoço. Mas até lá poderia ser muito tarde para Seamus também.

Tomou o último gole do Firewhisky pensando no que deveria fazer. Voltar para casa ainda era ruim. Sempre sentia os olhos acusadores de Malfoy sobre si. Cobrando uma liberdade que Harry ainda não tinha condições de dar.

"_Sabe qual é a maior dor que pode existir?_"

Aquela pergunta era como um mantra na mente do Garoto Que Viveu.

Ele já se sentia responsável pela morte de Dean. Jurara protegê-lo e salvá-lo, mas não conseguira manter sua palavra e um alto preço fora cobrado. Pra piorar Seamus escapara de suas mãos enquanto apenas assistia.

O peso por aquilo também caia em seus ombros. Precisava encontrar Seamus antes que o ruivo fizesse uma besteira. Uma besteira que não tivesse mais volta.

– Seamus, não faça nada estúpido. – Harry depositou o copo com cuidado sobre o balcão.

O garçom aproximou-se com uma nova garrafa, mas o ex-Gryffindor meneou a cabeça dispensando mais bebida.

– Já vou embora. Se Warren aparecer diga que preciso falar com ele urgentemente.

– Entendi. – o bruxo franzino acenou.

Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Ei. Se você estivesse mal e quisesse ficar em paz, para onde iria? – lançou a pergunta retórica, que provavelmente seria considerada a indagação de um bêbado, porque Harry Potter já estava ali bebendo há muitas horas, não apenas Firewhisky.

Pra sua surpresa o homem considerou por um bom tempo antes de responder:

– Quando quero paz, me tranco em casa.

A afirmação direta trouxe um gosto amargo aos lábios do Inominável. A casa de Finnigan. Ele nunca pensaria que um lugar tão óbvio...

Renovado de esperanças, fez o que apenas Dominadores podiam fazer ali dentro, graças ao Bem de Direito. Ele desaparatou.

**HPDM**

Seamus não estava em casa. Potter se recriminou por ter se enchido com tanta esperança. Mas, por outro lado, foi esclarecedor ter ido ali.

Ele vagara por todos os cômodos, chamando por Seamus. Sua única resposta fora o silêncio.

Estava tudo exatamente no mesmo lugar. Nada fora tocado ou movido, o que provava que Finnigan não fora pra casa depois de desaparatar do funeral.

Desanimado, Potter já se preparava para usar a lareira, quando notou algo que definitivamente mudara.

Dean era impetuoso e tinha uma força de espírito inacreditável. Por isso gostava de pintar a vida em suas manifestações mais poderosas.

E, provavelmente, por esse motivo pintara aquele quadro. Harry entendia agora: era o contrato matrimonial de ambos. Ali fora depositada a representação do vínculo que os tinha unido.

Quando parte do contrato se quebrara e Dean partira, a tempestade de areia amainara. As nuvens ameaçavam se afastar, permitindo ao límpido céu azul se mostrar. E agora... agora a tempestade parara por completo. Porque a outra metade fora quebrada. O vínculo estava totalmente desfeito.

Harry se descobriu admirando uma paisagem desértica, onde o sol estonteante irradiava seus raios sobre as areias claras e calmas. Um cacto ondulava na distância, como uma miragem, algo que não existia de verdade. O céu era incrivelmente azul e alto. A tempestade acabara.

Não havia mais os ventos violentos, nem os grãos jogados com força contra a tela. As nuvens pesadas que desfilavam pelo céu simplesmente desapareceram. Não restara nada da forma poderosa e forte da natureza manifestar-se.

Não havia mais vida.

Porque Seamus também se fora.

Continua

**Harry & Draco**

A música do começo, como eu disse no outro capítulo, é um trecho de "Duvet" do anime S. E. Lain (que eu nunca entendo nada), mas a música é boa mesmo. Quem canta é BoA.

A parte em itálico das palavras de Seamus também não me pertencem. Elas fazem parte da música "Planetarium" da Otsuka Ai.

Acreditem ou não essa mudança entre as paisagens do quadro foi algo que eu queria muito trabalhar. Não sei se eu passei bem a idéia que queria dar, quando criei essa história.

Quer dizer, Dean pintara uma tempestade de areia no deserto, porque ele vê a vida dessa forma. Na grande parte do tempo nossa vida não é uma calmaria, seja pelos problemas, pelos obstáculos, pelas dores de cabeça no trabalho, e mesmo quando você acha que está bem. Mas por trás de todo esse emaranhado de coisas, tem um sol forte, que irá nos aquecer e fazer tudo ficar bem.

Mas existe um preço para isso. A gente vai ver o sol quando todos os problemas acabarem. Mas a vida tem muitos problemas, grandes ou pequenos, simples ou complicados. Enquanto a vida fluir o sol não poderá vir de uma vez, mas estará lá, por trás das nuvens apenas aguardando o momento de se mostrar.

Isso seria bem mais trabalhado, mas da época que crie até o dia de hoje muito tempo se passou, eu mudei algumas coisas, então não ficou bem do jeito que eu tinha pensado.

Espero que gostem.

Próximo capítulo: as coisas vão ficar tensas. Bem tensas.

Ah, aproveito pra dedicar esse capítulo como presente de aniversário para a **SamaraKiss**. Desejo tudo de bom! E muito pinhão na sua vida.

E obrigado a **Doris Black** que fez uma capa linda para essa fanfic! Adorei de coração.

**PS: Estou repostando esse capítulo, porque eu vi que passaram um errinhos de digitação. Então corrigi pra deixar a leitura mais limpa! Sinto muito por isso. (14/03/2011)**


	10. Sabe qual é a maior dor que pode

**Título: **Crawling**  
****Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn  
**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

**_Crawling_**

**_Cap. 10  
_****"****Sabe qual é a maior dor que pode existir?"**

**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
****I've come to talk with you again,  
****Because a vision softly creeping,  
****Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
****And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains  
****Within the sound of silence**

_Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga  
__Eu vim para conversar contigo novamente  
__Por causa de uma visão que se aproxima suavemente  
__Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu estava dormindo  
__E a visão que foi plantada em meu cérebro ainda permanece  
__Entre o som do silêncio_

Draco estava sentado, os olhos grises ora observando as cinzas da lareira, ora os esguios e pálidos dedos. Não podia ver o Laço Negro, mas sabia que ainda estava ali. Tinha medo... a morte de Thomas rondando mais terrível que uma simples ameaça. O desaparecimento de Finnigan soando como um mau presságio. O aviso de que algo ruim aconteceria.

Impaciente levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sentindo que não seria bom deixar a mente ser tomada pelas recentes tragédias.

– Como se eu precisasse de mais problemas.

Voltou a sentar-se no confortável sofá.

Ficar apenas ali, esperando as coisas acontecerem lhe dava a sensação agonizante de incapacidade. Odiava apenas esperar, como se ambas as mãos estivesse amarradas. Era como se fosse um prisioneiro outra vez, não nas masmorras do Dark Lord, ainda assim impossibilitado de tomar as próprias decisões. Impedido de ser livre. Mas como seria diferente?

Tinha toda a sua vida pra provar: sempre algo ruim acontecia para Draco Malfoy. Porque as coisas mudariam justo agora?

Talvez porque agora o Garoto Que Venceu entrara no jogo? Se Harry dizia que tudo ficaria bem, então devia acreditar? A palavra do moreno não seria suficiente?

Mas se ficassem apenas esperando, algo bom aconteceria? Draco não queria morrer, não ainda! Era jovem, passara por tantas coisas ruins. Justo agora que tinha aquele emprego interessante e pessoas que acreditavam nele.

Podia cuidar de sua mãe e refazer a vida em paz...

Tinha que encontrar Seamus a tempo, descobrir uma contra maldição que o libertasse! Precisavam continuar as investigações!

De jeito nenhum ia passar o resto da vida como submisso de Harry Potter, aceitando ordens ofensivas, com sua vontade sendo rechaçada, deixada de lado. Ignorada por completo.

Diria tudo aquilo pra Harry Potter!

Exigiria providências e que que voltassem a investigar tudo, nem que isso significasse correr riscos ao voltar ao _Libertinus_, exibindo a coleira em público, pra quem no Pub quisesse ver.

Os pensamentos de Malfoy não eram nada agradáveis. Mas ele tinha um motivo muito justificável para agir assim.

Não estava satisfeito com a situação, e a tensão dos últimos dias nem de longe aliviava seu estado de espírito. Fazia dias que não via a mãe, precisava saber se estava tudo bem com ela.

– Merda, Potter.

Como se atendesse o chamado irritado Harry aparatou na sala. Malfoy inflamou-se, pronto pra despejar umas boas na cara do Inominável (afinal, a morte de um ex-Gryffindor não parecia motivo para tanta mobilização... Potter devia se preocupar mais com os vivos que ainda tinham uma _coleira_ no pescoço) quando notou que algo estava errado.

Harry Potter parecia transtornado.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Draco se viu perguntando.

O moreno não respondeu. Levou uma mão ao rosto, tentando se controlar.

Intrigado, o Auror reconheceu o cheiro de álcool no ar. Que maravilha, pra melhorar tudo o Cicatriz estivera bebendo! _Grande_. Como ele ia desvendar um caso assim, embebedando-se? Ele não podia ser fraco e buscar refúgio assim!

– Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo? – a voz denunciava toda a irritação que Draco sentia no momento, e que vinha se acumulando em grandes e perigosas doses.

A mão de Harry tremeu:

– Fique quieto, Malfoy.

Draco não teve escolha a não ser cerrar os lábios e engolir a enxurrada de palavras que tinha pronta para jogar em Harry.

– Sabe qual é a maior dor que pode existir? – a voz do moreno soou como um sussurro. Mas foi alto o bastante para o Auror escutar.

Confuso, Draco não soube o que fazer. Não podia responder, claro, no entanto não parecia uma pergunta que _realmente _buscasse uma resposta. Soava mais como Potter tentando se convencer de algo.

– Causar a morte da pessoa que você ama...? – o próprio moreno deu a resposta.

A frase soou estranha na sala quieta.

Harry levantou a cabeça e meneou a cabeça, vigiado com assumbro por Draco.

Seamus estava errado. Completamente errado. Ser responsável pela morte de uma pessoa que amava devia doer bastante, a ponto de fazer você desejar a própria morte.

Mas havia algo que machucava ainda mais. Algo que Seamus não podia saber, já que tinha Dean ao seu lado junto com o imensurável amor incondicional.

Finnigan nunca saberia a dor de amar e não ser amado. Desejar e não poder ter. Essa sim era a maior dor do mundo: seguir cada passo daquela pessoa especial, vigiá-la através dos anos, abdicar de tudo por amor. Decidir cada passo a ser dado visando o bem dessa mesma pessoa.

E nunca receber um único olhar de volta.

Era essa dor que fazia o coração de Harry desmanchar-se, esmagado e destruído. Estava bem gravado em sua alma, tudo o que Draco Malfoy respresentara em sua vida.

Desde o terceiro ano não dera mais um passo em que ele não fosse o único objetivo em sua mente. Não vencera a guerra por outro motivo, a não ser protegê-lo. Se tornara um Inominável para libertá-lo da maldição de Voldemort. Usara o Bem de Direito para tê-lo ao seu lado, escravo e submisso, mas próximo. Ao alcance das suas mãos.

– Seamus estava errado. – Harry afirmou e descobriu o rosto mirando Draco com intensidade tal que assustou o loiro.

O assombro apenas aumentou quando Malfoy deu o primeiro passo, sem que fosse sua vontade, e avançou até estar perto de Harry. Perto o bastante para que o moreno o abraçasse e puxasse para mais perto.

Draco compreendeu que estava sendo manipulado. Afinal, o Inominável não precisava _pronunciar_ as ordens. Bastava que seu mestre pensasse e ele obedeceria.

_Grande Salazar!_

Sem que pudesse evitar, Draco retribuiu o abraço. Queria gritar e mandar o moreno se afastar. Era impossível. O Único Dever o fazia submisso a qualquer desejo de seu Dominador. Mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade.

– Eu sempre amei você, Draco. – a voz de Harry soou rouca, urgente – Me dê essa chance...

O Auror queria gritar em alto e bom som que não, que ele não queria dar chance nenhuma, só queria ser deixado em paz e poder voltar pra casa, pra segurança de seu lar.

A voz continuou presa na garganta, enquanto mãos que não pareciam as suas começaram a desabotoar a capa e a camisa, deixando-as cair no chão. Draco agia contra sua vontade controlado por Potter.

Os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram. Não queria acreditar que Harry estava mesmo manipulando a situação daquela maneira. _Pare, por favor_! Desejava gritar, implorar para que não fossem em frente.

Engoliu em seco quando ele próprio começou a desabotoar a capa e a blusa de Potter. Sentiu-se como um fantoche, onde sua vontade não existia. Não existia nada, aliás, senão a vontade de seu mestre.

Nem se deu conta, mas quando percebeu estavam deitados no tapete macio, com Harry de joelhos por cima de si, abrindo os botões de sua calça com certa experiência, rapidamente a peça de roupa deixou o corpo magro. A boxer preta foi tirada com ainda mais facilidade.

E pela primeira vez os lábios de ambos se tocaram. O beijo foi violento, invasivo e correspondido com intensidade. A intensidade que Harry exigia que Draco tivesse.

As mãos de Malfoy continuaram se movendo como se tivessem vida própria, primeiro acariciando a pele febril do ex-Gryffindor, então seguindo o caminho até o cós de sua calça, tendo com ele a mesma atitude de retirar aquela peça e a seguinte. Então ambos estavam nus.

A troca de carícias tornou-se mais urgente, porque urgente era o desejo de Harry. O coração de Draco disparou quando suas pernas abriram-se de modo a permitir que o Inominável acomodasse melhor sobre si, com facilidade e acerto tal, que ele parecia ter nascido para assumir aquela posição.

"_Potter, pare!"_

Draco queria gritar, afastá-lo de si. Era impossível. O vínculo injusto não permitiria que fugisse à vontade de seu Mestre. A verdade do Único Dever era absoluta: a única serventia de um Submisso era satisfazer seu mestre. Não passavam de um mero objeto de desejo.

Mal tomou consciência de suas pernas abrindo-se mais até que fosse suficientemente confortável para Harry. Quando sentiu a penetração começando sem preparação alguma, sem cuidado algum, Draco apertou os olhos cinzentos expulsando as lágrimas e fazendo-as rolar pelo rosto lívido.

Então os gemidos vieram fortes e rítmicos, acompanhando as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas; junto com a sensação de ser um lixo. Draco nunca se sentira tão mal assim.

_Mamãe..._

O loiro sentiu-se abandonado e traído. Traído?

Uma sensação estranha fez sua mão direita formigar. Incrivelmente conseguiu movê-la e erguê-la um pouco, afastando-a do corpo suado de Harry. Novamente os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram: ele conseguiu ver, enxergou perfeitamente a fina linha preta que envolvia seu dedo mínimo e o prendia com um laço.

A maldição de Voldemort.

Sua pele se aqueceu enquanto a ponta do laço flutuava, como se mãos invisíveis a segurassem, e puxassem de modo que o laço negro lentamente se desfez por completo. Então brilhou fracamente em púrpura. Foi como se uma represa se rompesse inundando a mente de Draco com as lembranças aprisionadas.

E o ex-Slytherin recordou-se de tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

"_Vai perder o que é mais importante pra você, jovem Malfoy._"

Essas foram as palavras de Lord Voldemort, antes de jogá-lo na prisão. A ameaça não se referia a algo físico ou a sua família, como Draco julgara a princípio. Mas a algo muito mais profundo e urgente.

Aos sentimentos que Draco nutria por Harry Potter. Por quem era apaixonado desde, provavelmente, o quarto ano em Hogwarts.

A lembrança trouxe novas lágrimas aos olhos do Auror.

Sim, estava tudo lá em sua mente. A paixão que tinha por Potter fora o apoio que o fizera sobreviver aquele sofrimento nas masmorras do Dark Lord. Pra cada momento de medo e angústia havia sempre uma imagem diferente de Harry, ainda que achasse não receber outra coisa além de ódio e indiferença do Garoto Dourado.

Mas nada parecia forte o bastante para apagar aquele sentimento.

Sentimento que o motivara a fugir levando a Weasley. Lembrava-se perfeitamente agora: se salvasse a ruiva, Harry o olharia com menos rancor? Harry o aceitaria e deixaria de lhe olhar com tanta desconfiança?

Apenas para ter a aceitação do Gryffindor arriscara-se tanto levando Ginny Weasley viva de volta para o lado da Ordem.

Mas um dia, simplesmente, aquele sentimento desaparecera e ele não se lembrava mais. Compreendeu agora: a maldição de Lord Voldemort fizera com que se esquecesse de tudo.

"_... o que é mais importante para você..._"

Seu pai perdera-se da família e nunca mais voltara. Narcissa estava viva, mas não vivia realmente. Blase perdera a sanidade e Fenrir a coragem. Todos, de uma forma ou de outra, tinham perdido algo que prezavam muito.

No caso de Draco Malfoy era o que sentia por Harry Potter. O que ele sentia estava acima de sua própria vida ou de sua família. O Garoto Que Venceu estava muito a frente de tudo isso.

E tal motivo fizera a maldição do Laço Negro, evocada por Voldemort, roubar as lembranças que certamente prezava tanto.

Em outros tempos, tempos que pareciam de uma vida totalmente diferente, Draco teria dado tudo para estar assim com Harry, de forma tão íntima. Não do jeito errado como tudo acontecera.

Nos sonhos adolescentes tudo era diferente.

Um gemido mais alto despertou a atenção de Malfoy. Ele voltou do mergulho que dera em suas memórias no exato momento em que sentia seu corpo ser preenchido com o gozo do moreno.

O prazer de Harry chegava ao ápice, e tudo o que o Auror desejava era morrer. Com o resto do movimento que a contra-maldição permitia, Draco ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto de Potter. Com sua vontade própria, sem ser uma manipulação do Único Dever.

O gesto simples e puro que desejava desde muito tempo atrás.

"_A maldição me roubou isso, Harry._"

Draco piscou.

"_Roubou a coisa mais importante pra mim._"

Piscou mais uma vez, lutando com uma força estranha, poderosa.

"_O amor que eu sinto por você._"

A mão deslizou suavemente para o chão e os olhos se fecharam com igual suavidade. Draco sentiu que não podia lutar contra aquilo, era melhor se deixar levar mais uma vez.

Então se entregou ao sono e permitiu que as trevas o levassem para um lugar onde, ele implorou, estivesse finalmente protegido do mundo tão cruel.

**HPDM**

– Buba bem faz o seu dever. Bem faz sim senhor. Buba é um bom elfo doméstico.

A pequena criatura cantarolava pelo quarto, feliz em ser servil e dedicado.

– Buba cuida direitinho e...

Calou-se com os olhos arregalados, do tamanho de pires:

– Senhora Malfoy? – a voz saiu esganiçada – Senhora Malfoy?

Buba virou-se e saiu gritando por socorro. Nunca tinha visto aquilo acontecer, então não sabia que reação ter.

Deitada na cama, Narcissa Malfoy continuava de olhos fechados, imóvel; com grossas lágrimas escapando dos olhos cerrados. Parecia inconsciente, mas ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ela estava bem lúcida, ouvia todos e conseguia pensar muitas coisas. Não conseguia manipular sua magia, ou seu corpo, presa pela maldição do Laço Negro que Voldemort lhe lançara.

Ela tinha uma intuição poderosa. Sempre tivera.

Graças a esse sexto sentido sabia que estava presa a cama, que nunca mais levantaria, pois a maldição das trevas era praticamente inquebrável. Apenas um poder igual poderia desfazer o laço.

E era graças a isso que ela podia sentir. Algo acontecera a seu filho. Algo terrível acontecera a seu amado garoto. Apenas isso podia explicar a dor em seu peito e o coração que parecia despedaçar-se.

Alguma coisa acontecera a Draco Malfoy.

Uma mãe sempre sabe.

**HPDM**

Harry Potter abriu os olhos. Soube no mesmo instante que havia adormecido no tapete da sala. Fez uma nota mental para nunca mais repetir aquilo, pois seu corpo doía horrivelmente.

Foi apenas ao sentar-se que as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram por completo. Todas elas.

Extremamente pálido, e sem poder acreditar em si mesmo, no que fizera; olhou para o lado, para onde Malfoy deveria estar. A culpa foi varrida de sua mente e uma profunda preocupação dominou qualquer pensamento lógico.

Os olhos esmeralda se arregalaram e a boca ficou seca, tomada por um gosto amargo, diante da visão mais assustadora que tivera nos últimos tempos: Draco Malfoy estava deitado sobre o tapete, os olhos fechados de leve davam a impressão de que ele dormia. Ambas as mãos descansavam sobre o tórax magro, mas, uma delas, estava tomada por uma mancha rósea. A marca da Morte Misteriosa.

Harry entrou em choque. Nunca antes soubera de um caso em que ela surgira tão rápido! Como, em nome de tudo que era sagrado, aquilo podia ter acontecido?

_"__Sabe qual é a maior dor que pode existir?"_

_"Causar a morte da pessoa que você ama."_

Continua...

**Harry & Draco**

A música do começo é um trecho de "Sounds of Silence". Eu acho uma música muito forte.

Ah, a cena do lemon ficou bem subjetiva. Não gosto de judiar do Draco, e eu não queria algo pesado demais. Ao mesmo tempo que foi um estupro, não foi um estupro no "sentido total exato da palavra", já que Draco não lutou, pois estava sendo controlado pela vontade de Harry. Faz sentido? Espero que sim.

Esse era pra ser o capítulo auge da fanfic. Mas também era um risco e tanto jogar o segredo da maldição do Laço Negro e revelar o motivo de Draco não amar o Harry. Quando na verdade ele sempre amou...

Espero que ter dado um tiro no meu próprio pé... rsrsrsrs.

Crawling não foi escrita com a intenção de ser um conto de fadas no melhor estilo "e viveram felizes para sempre". Pelo contrário: tentei várias formas de ter atrapalhado a vida desses dois, porque; no fundo, ambos são vítimas de escolhas erradas e grandes desencontros. Poderia algo dar certo nessas condições? Acho que não. Ou talvez sim, já que dizem que o amor é uma força poderosa. Vai saber...

Aproveitando o ensejo... hoje é o aniversário de uma pessoa muito especial... e eu gostaria de dedicar essa atualização pra ela: **Samantha T. Blackthorn**, rsrsrs, minha esposa. Sem essa pessoa especial e querida, essa história nunca teria sido concebida. E, provavelmente, teria demorado muito mais para ser finalziada!

**Sam**, parabens. Desejo tudo de bom pra você. E que continue sempre iluminada!


	11. If it sets me free

**Título: **Crawling**  
****Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn  
**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

**_Crawling_**

**Capítulo 11**  
_"If it sets me free"_

**Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
Tried to learn tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever**

_Mergulhando nas mágoas  
Sentir isso pelo avesso  
Quando o vento chorar  
Eu irei dizer adeus  
Tentei aprender tentei encontrar  
Para alcançar a eternidade  
Onde estará a resposta  
Isso é para sempre_

– Harry?

Hermione saiu da lareira olhando para todos os lados. Logo viu seu amigo sentado sobre o sofá, com uma aparência terrível. Ele ergueu os olhos, mas desviou as íris esmeralda, incapaz de encarar a bruxa por mais tempo.

– Seu Patrono, – ela foi dizendo – parecia urgente. Ron está no Ministério, não tive tempo de avisá-lo. Creio que depois ele vá ao Beco Diagonal. Talvez Seamus tenha deixado alguma pista.

Foi se aproximando até estar perto o bastante para sentar-se no sofá. Estranhava a urgência do chamado de Harry. E a forma como ele parecia arrasado não ajudava a diminuir sua preocupação.

Cortando a divagação da bruxa, Harry pronunciou as terríveis palavras com esforço:

– Seamus está morto. – a voz rouca arrepiou Hermione.

– Morto? – ela ficou chocada.

– Sim. Estive na casa dele ontem, vi o sinal. – Harry respirou pesado – Seamus escolheu morrer sozinho, longe de todos que conhecia.

– Não... – Mione começou a chorar baixinho.

Desde que aceitara ajudar O Garoto Que Venceu naquele caso tinha esperanças de realmente poder salvar Dean. E agora não apenas ele, mas seu marido Seamus havia partido. Era tão triste e trágico.

– Eu... – Potter começou e calou-se, incapaz de continuar. Sentiu o olhar da castanha cair sobre si.

– Harry?

– Eu... perdi a cabeça.

– Como assim? – Ela realmente não entendeu a revelação.

– Sucumbi ao vínculo. Usei o poder do Bem de Direito e do Único Dever. – confessou a um fôlego só.

A medida que compreendia a força daquelas palavras Hermione Weasley ia arregalando os olhos:

– Grande Merlin. O que você fez?

Ainda mantendo os olhos verdes fixos num ponto qualquer da parede, Harry contou superficialmente como tudo se precipitara na noite anterior. A culpa e arrependimento cresciam de modo sufocante. O peso em seus ombros era tão esmagador que se sentia pequeno. _Podre_.

Desejava morrer. Mas não podia fazer isso sem tentar salvar Malfoy. Sem pedir perdão antes.

– Harry. – Hermione não soube o que dizer. Desde o princípio avisara o moreno sobre a loucura dessa empreitada, sobretudo porque ela sabia dos sentimentos dele pelo Auror. Somando-se a personalidade impulsiva e inconseqüente, nada bom podia resultar. Apesar de seu forte senso de justiça, a bruxa não recriminou o amigo de longa data. Harry parecia estar a um ponto de partir-se. Deixaria as repreensões para quando o perigo tivesse passado.

– Começou Mione. – a voz do Inominável era um fio, mas foi suficiente para ganhar a atenção da outra. – Será tarde demais?

O coração da garota disparou:

– O que começou?

– A Marca Rósea. Quando acordei essa manhã percebi que já estava alcançando o braço de Malfoy.

– O braço? Impossível, Harry! Com Dean não foi tão rápido assim! Quer dizer, foi uma evolução rápida, mas isso... Como pode?

– Não sei. E não estamos mais perto de descobrir como libertá-lo.

– Grande Merlin. – repetiu – O que você vai fazer?

O Inominável balançou a cabeça. Sentia-se de mãos atadas:

- Monroe não tem aparecido no Libertinus. E sua residência é desconhecida pelos clientes.

Hermione levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Aquela letargia de Potter a incomodava. Ele parecia ter se dado por vencido:

– Harry, você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

– Me sinto tão culpado... – afirmou como se não ouvisse a amiga. A única coisa boa que podia tirar disso tudo fora o desaparecimento do Laço Negro. Harry não o vira mais prendendo o dedo de Draco. Mas era um fato inexplicável, incompreensível e, talvez, tardio. O que adiantaria o fim de uma maldição se Malfoy nunca mais acordasse daquele sono?

A ex-Gryffindor estacou, perguntou cortando a reflexão pessimista do outro:

– Será que isso pode ter algo a ver com a Maldição?

Harry voltou os olhos e encarou a garota pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha vindo a sua casa aquela manhã:

– Que quer dizer?

– Culpa. Seamus sentia-se culpado igual a você. Talvez seja um fator e... – deixou os ombros caírem – Nem sei mais o que estou falando.

– Entendo Seamus agora. Mas no meu caso é muito pior, Mione. Eu sou um monstro, um lixo.

– Não diga isso, Harry!

O moreno sorriu amargo:

– Como me classificaria? Eu estuprei a pessoa que amo e por minha culpa Draco vai morrer.

A afirmação inflamou Hermione:

– ELE NÃO VAI MORRER, HARRY! Só se você deixar!

– Como deixei Dean? Seamus? – Harry sentia-se derrotado e isso era bem visível em sua face – O que quer que eu faça?

A ex-Gryffindor estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora:

– Invada o Libertinus, descubra onde Monroe mora. Vá ao Ministério, investigue. – ao contrário do bruxo Hermione parecia inflamar-se com a urgência da situação – Alguém tem que saber. Só não fique aqui sentado esperando o pior acontecer!

– Mas...

– Vá, Harry. Eu fico com Malfoy para você.

O Inominável pareceu vacilar, mas subitamente algo dentro de si se iluminou novamente. Não entendia aquele conformismo que o deixara prostrado no sofá. Talvez fosse fruto da culpa, do remorso, do rancor contra si mesmo como a própria Hermione mencionara mais cedo.

Sentia-se parte da pior escória, bem a exemplo dos Comensais que enfrentara durante a Guerra, forçando as pessoas a agirem contra a vontade. Forçando Malfoy a agir contra a vontade.

– Tenho que conseguir. – o rapaz falou com vigor – Tenho que salvar Draco e pedir o seu perdão.

Hermione sorriu suave e balançou a cabeça:

– Ainda não é tarde demais, Harry. Acredite nisso.

O moreno conferiu que a varinha estava no bolso de sua calça e desaparatou.

**HPDM**

Harry nunca tinha ido ao _Libertinus_ durante o dia. A aparência do Pub tinha pouco de atraente e misteriosa. A luz do sol parecia diminuir seus encantos, fazendo-a parecer uma residência meio destruída qualquer.

Sondou o terreno olhando de um lado para o outro, esperando que Torrance ou algum novo vigia se aproximasse. Ninguém parecia tomar conta. O que era estranho: a porta do Pub estava entreaberta.

Cheio de cautela Harry entrou, mantendo a varinha firme em sua mão.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao adentrar o _Libertinus_ e encontrar a pessoa que mais desejava ver sentada ao balcão, tomando vinho em uma fina taça de cristal:

– Monroe...

Ao ouvir seu nome o bruxo ergueu a cabeça e fitou o recém chegado:

– Harry Potter. Chegou bem a tempo do show...

Ignorando as palavras misteriosas o Inominável avançou e grudou o dono do local pela frente da blusa, puxando-o com força. Era hora de colocar as cartas na mesa:

– Qual é a contra-maldição para o Único Dever?

O homem observou atentamente a expressão de Harry antes de responder:

– Vejo culpa em seus olhos, Potter.

– Resposta errada! – Harry irritou-se.

Analisando a situação rapidamente, o bruxo mais velho deu de ombros:

– De qualquer forma não existe contra-maldição.

A afirmativa fez o ex-Gryffindor trincar os dentes:

– Tem que haver. – ele precisava achar um jeito de libertar e despertar Malfoy.

Monroe soltou-se do aperto do Inominável, ajeitou as roupas meio amarrotadas e pegou sua taça sorvendo um novo gole:

– Ah, você sabe o que dizem Potter? Que a indiferença é o contrário do amor, não o ódio. – começou pensativamente– Pode até ser... Pode até ser... Mas a indiferença não é tão poderosa quanto o ódio, não concorda?

– Monroe, não tenho tempo para brincar de filosofia!

– Não estamos brincando, Potter. Sua pressa é por causa de Malfoy, não é? A Mancha Rósea apareceu? Onde ela está? Perto da coleira? Pelo seu desespero creio que sim.

Harry ameaçou dar um passo:

– Você sabe de tudo isso!

– Claro. – Monroe desdenhou – Meu avô construiu esse lugar. Ele fez tudo por vingança, Potter. Como eu disse o amor é capaz de criar coisas incríveis, mas o ódio também.

Cansado do jogo de palavras, Harry respirou fundo:

– Porque?

– O ódio pode criar coisas complexas. Poderosas. O ódio de vovô nunca amainou. Não é fácil perder a mulher que você ama para outra mulher, não acha?

A frase meio rancorosa fez Harry piscar:

– Outra mulher? Por isso o vínculo atinge apenas casais homossexuais?

Monroe sorriu. Observou sua taça ser novamente completada com vinho da melhor qualidade:

– Não tenho nada contra. – sorveu o líquido – Pouco me importa como o amor se manifesta. Mas vovô nunca aceitou. Ele construiu o _Libertinus_ e aprisionou a mulher que amava. Manteve-a cativa até que perdesse a vontade de viver.

Harry escutou a revelação com um aperto no coração. Então os submissos eram acometidos pela depressão e perdiam o ânimo, o desejo de viver. Por isso adormeciam e assim ficavam até a morte definitiva.

– Tem que existir um contra-feitiço...

– O Bem de Direito está vinculado direto ao seu coração, Potter. Ele só deixará de existir quando o seu coração parar de bater. E se trata apenas de uma teoria: nunca vi um Dominador morrer _antes_ de seu submisso.

Perdendo as forças Harry sentou-se na banqueta ao lado da de Warren:

– Então não há nada que eu possa fazer? Além de tirar a minha vida?

Warren deu de ombros:

– Você pode deixá-lo partir antes. E ir em seguida. É uma forma de se redimir.

Harry mordeu os lábios:

– Porque pessoas que se conheciam antes? E... a culpa? É ela que faz a Mancha Rósea avançar mais rapidamente?

Monroe analisou sua taça de vinho calmamente:

– Eu diria que tem mais a ver com o _amor_. Veja bem, Potter. Um Dominador que conhece seu Submisso geralmente usa o vínculo para as facilidades, talvez o amor não tenha sido declarado por medo ou fraqueza. E então o Bem de Direito vem para salvar. Não foi assim que se sentiu? – Monroe provocou – Quando viu a chance de dominar Malfoy, o homem que você deseja? Você ama Malfoy e usou a maldição por um motivo. O motivo de todos os Dominadores vítimas do Bem de Direito. E o motivo é apenas um: esse Dominador _ama_ seu submisso. Mas o amor tem que ser correspondido para a Maldição se ativar.

O Inominável refletiu naquilo por um breve instante. Seu rosto ficou extremamente pálido, ele parecia a ponto de sucumbir:

– Malfoy não me ama!

Warren sorriu:

– Tolos. Estúpidos. Por isso são presas fáceis para o Único Dever e o Bem de Direito. Se não houvesse amor de ambas as partes a maldição não faria nada. E a Mancha Rósea se move de acordo com a intensidade desse sentimento. Quanto maior o amor, mais rápida a morte ocorre. Meu avô era um homem rancoroso, Potter. – o dono do Pub fez um gesto amplo com as mãos – Veja a complexidade e maravilha desse lugar. Você nem se aproximou de todos os mistérios da sala ébano. Um ódio tão forte e incontrolável que fez meu avô criar a mais terrível de todas as maldições.

– Matar a pessoa que nós amamos... – Harry sussurrou.

– Exatamente como ele fez. Quando prendeu a mulher que amava e ela preferiu morrer a ficar ao lado dele. Vovô quis que todos os fracos que recorressem ao _Libertinus_ experimentassem o sofrimento desse lugar maldito. O peso da culpa e do arrependimento. Sem que pudessem fazer nada.

– Que pessoa cruel...

– Eu concordo. Por isso tudo vai acabar.

O ex-Gryffindor olhou longamente para Warren:

– Como assim?

Pra surpresa de Potter o rosto de Monroe se contorceu, como se ele sentisse uma dor violenta:

– A maldição evoluiu, Potter. Não precisa mais se conhecer _antes_ para que a Morte Misteriosa possa acontecer. Céus... – o bruxo mais velho apertou a barriga e gemeu antes de continuar – Eu nunca imaginei que um dia... Morgan corresponderia o meu amor.

– Morgan...? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

– E agora tudo se foi. – a voz rouca soou trespassada de dor e pesar.

Com o coração aos saltos o ex-Gryffindor indagou:

– Mas ela é uma mulher! O vínculo que ativa a maldição não tem que ser homossexual?

O dono do Pub sorriu com certa indulgência, da forma que apenas detentores de grandes verdades se podem dar ao luxo de sorrir, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma tristeza tão profunda que toldou grande parte do ato:

– A mente limitada de vocês é sempre um peso a ser carregado. Morgan se parece uma mulher, age como uma porque é o que eu quero. Sempre tive medo da opinião alheia. O que não significa que realmente seja uma mulher.

Harry entreabriu os lábios. Warren estava dizendo que Morgan, aquela garota tão doce e pacata era, na verdade, um rapaz?

– Monroe... você usava Glamour?

– Eu... registrei tudo em um diário. Meu... diário. Está junto com... a... Penseira do meu avô... – a fronte do bruxo estava permeada de gotículas de suor – Encontre-o e saberá tudo a respeito do _Libertinus_. Saberá que não existe contra-maldição... não existe... saída...

Monroe gemeu outra vez. O corpo doeu tanto que teve que envergar-se, quase apoiando o rosto sobre o balcão. A expressão de sua face mostrou-se apática, pálida numa forma doentia:

– Esse é o fim... o fim do Libertinus e todos os seus segredos não desvendados, sua misticidade... Morgan.

O homem parecia entrar em um delírio, os olhos começaram a perder o brilho, desfocando-se. Era como se nem visse mais o Inominável. Assustado, Harry segurou Monroe pelos ombros e sacudiu de leve:

– Que você fez...? – sacudiu novamente.

– Oh, Morgan... me perdoe... – respirou fundo – Logo estarei com você. Logo tudo isso terá um fim...

O Garoto Que Venceu olhou de Warren para a garrafa de vinho, diminuída pela metade. Compreendeu tudo: aquela bebida devia conter algum tipo de veneno. Monroe estava tirando sua própria vida!

– Warren! Se você morrer o que acontece com o _Libertinus_? E o vínculo entre Dominadores e Submissos? Irá acabar? Porque? Porque? – Harry não entendia por que as coisas aconteciam daquela forma. Ele não acreditava em coincidências.

Mas as perguntas do ex-Gryffindor nunca tiveram uma resposta. Warren Monroe tombou de uma vez para frente e deslizou de forma estabanada. Caiu ao solo e ficou imóvel, com os olhos abertos e fixos no teto alto, como se ainda desejasse assistir o que estava por vir.

Imediatamente as garrafas do bar foram estourando uma após a outra, fazendo Harry se encolher pra não ser atingido. O fogo surgiu do meio dessas explosões, se alastrando pela parede logo atrás do balcão.

– Um contrato... – o moreno tinha experiência o suficiente para perceber a verdade: o _Libertinus _estava ligado a vida de seu dono. No momento em que o veneno destruíra a vida do Monroe destruíra a própria essência do Pub. Tudo seria consumido pelas chamas e talvez nem mesmo as cinzas restassem.

Sentindo o calor aumentar perigosamente enquanto as chamas se espalhavam, Harry Potter lançou um último olhar para o corpo de Monroe. Um homem detentor de um fantástico segredo, uma criação magnífica da magia incrivelmente baseada no ódio e no rancor, mas que poderia ser considerada uma obra-de-arte, tamanha sua complexidade e riqueza de detalhes. Um homem incapaz de conseguir proteger o que amava.

Assim como Seamus. Assim como o próprio Harry.

E o Garoto Que Viveu compreendeu tudo. Realmente não havia coincidências. Não pudera salvar Seamus e Dean. Presenciara a morte de Warren. Era a mensagem que o destino lhe enviava: devia seguir aquele caminho. Era assim que sua vida terminaria, sendo o culpado pela morte do homem que amava. E seguindo-o sem hesitar quando fosse a hora certa.

As chamas tornaram-se quentes demais para que pudesse suportar mais um minuto dentro do _Libertinus_. O oásis dos prazeres proibidos estava se consumindo para sempre. Nunca mais poderia fazer vítimas da cruel maldição.

Certo de que compreendera tudo, Potter desaparatou.

**HPDM**

Hermione Weasley estava em pânico. Vigiava o sono de Draco Malfoy atentamente. Não havia sinal de que o loiro sofrera algum tipo de violência. Mas nem seria diferente. Mesmo que Harry não desse os detalhes, ela sabia que o vínculo impedira qualquer luta por parte de Draco. Qualquer defesa.

– Oh, Harry.

Fazia horas que ele fora atrás de pistas e não voltara ainda. Ela não podia enxergar a Marca Rósea nem a Coleira. Então era impossível dizer se as coisas estavam piores, se a Doença Misteriosa progredira... Harry tinha que voltar logo!

A porta do quarto foi aberta e ela assustou-se. Relaxou ao ver o dono da casa avançando a passos vagaroso, cautelosos.

– Descobriu alguma coisa?

O moreno fitou a cama com a angústia dominando seu rosto pelos longos segundos em que manteve silêncio, até ser doloroso demais observar o sono de Draco Malfoy. Então mirou a jovem mulher ao responder:

– Warren estava no _Libertinus_. Tudo acabou.

Por instantes ela sorriu:

– Ele desfez o vínculo? Malfoy está livre?

Ao ver Harry meneando a cabeça, a alegria de Mione desapareceu por completo:

– Warren morreu. Morgan, o submisso dele, foi vítima da Morte Misteriosa. Então Monroe bebeu veneno e tirou a própria vida. Vi o Pub sendo consumido em chamas até o fim. – Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo – Ele disse que escreveu tudo em um diário e uma Penseira, mas não deu dica alguma de onde possam estar.

– Oh. – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

– O Bem de Direito continua aqui. – Harry apontou o bracelete que Hermione não podia enxergar – Você entende, Hermione: novos vínculos nunca mais serão lançados. Mas... não se pode destruir o que já está firmado com magia.

– Grande Godric! Não há salvação?

Os olhos verdes se desviaram:

– Teoricamente se eu morrer. O Bem de Direito está vinculado ao meu coração. Enquanto ele pulsar, a magia existirá.

– Ao seu... coração? HARRY! Você vê que... – a bruxa prendeu a respiração. Os olhos se arregalaram revelando estupefação. _Ao meu coração._

– Tudo bem. Eu sei o que devo fazer. – dessa vez o tom de voz soou mais decidido – Quando a Doença Misteriosa levar Malfoy não me restará outra opção.

– Não, Harry... – Mione levantou-se da cadeira quase derrubando-a, tamanho seu desespero – Você não compreendeu...

– É a única forma de pagar os meus pecados.

– Não é a única forma, Harry Potter! Não seja cego! Pense e faça as coisas direito!

O tom de voz raivoso atraiu a atenção do Inominável. Ele voltou-se para Hermione e surpreendeu-se ao ver a amiga com a varinha na mão e um olhar pesaroso. Apesar disso havia decisão irredutível no rosto tencionado.

– Mione!

– Você não compreendeu nada, Harry. – lágrimas fizeram a visão da jovem bruxa se desfocar – Sinto muito, meu querido amigo. Por favor me perdoe...

O ex-Gryffindor deu um passo pra trás engolindo em seco. O coração disparou desenfreado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Talvez aquilo fosse mesmo o certo. Se ele morresse antes, Draco podia ficar livre.

No entanto por outro lado... _Eu queria tanto te pedir perdão._

O Inominável fitou Draco por breves segundos numa silenciosa despedida, então fechou os olhos suavemente, aceitando a decisão da amiga de longa data. De sua confidente e apoio em muitas horas de desespero e enrascada. "_Obrigado, Hermione"._

Não sentiu nem mesmo medo quando o feitiço foi lançado e o atingiu em cheio:

– SECTUSEMPRA!

Continua...

Harry & Draco

Dessa vez abri o capitulo com "Crucify my Love" da banda X-Japan. O nome do capítulo também saiu dessa música, muito linda por sinal.

Saiyuri por favor, me diga qual o seu e-mail para que eu possa agradecer ao review!

Bom, acho que não fui muito bem na explicação da maldição do Laço Negro, então vou tentar sanar as duvidas que ficaram:

Vejam bem, o Draco está preso por duas maldições: a do Laço Negro, lançada por Voldemort e a do Único Dever, lançada por Harry. A primeira o fez perder a coisa que considerava mais importante para si (o amor que ele sentia por Harry e foi obrigado a esquecer). A segunda o faz obedecer todas as ordens de seu Dominador, mesmo contra a vontade.

Mas a segunda maldição tem um porém, trata-se de um castigo que se ativa caso o Dominador ame seu Submisso e esse Submisso corresponda.

O Draco ama Harry e a Doença Misteriosa atingiu esse amor. Mas a maldição de Voldemort impedia que ele se manifestasse. Logo as duas Maldições entraram em contradição, uma querendo manter o amor escondido e a outra tentando liberá-lo para que a Doença Misteriosa se manifestasse.

Nada disso foi detalhado, eu tentei deixar subentendido.

Lembrando que a Maldição de Voldemort foi lançada há anos atrás e, portanto, estava mais fraca que a do Único Dever. Venceu a maldição mais forte.

O Laço Negro foi destruído e Draco ficou livre, assim como seu amor. Mas era uma amor tão forte que fez a Mancha Rosea surgir e ele caiu no sono amaldiçoado.

Mais ou menos isso que ficou esquematizado na minha cabeça. Mas eu não podia detalhar todas as explicações, porque quem poderia dizer (Voldemort) como o Laço Negro funciona, estava morto. Sobraram apenas as vitimas e Harry, que tenta desvendar a verdade.

Então tentei deixar subentendido da melhor forma possível, sem parecer absurdo.

No caso da Narcissa, ela sempre amou a família, a vida, coisas simples como cuidar do marido e do filho, observar a paisagem pela janela... esse tipo de coisa.

Voldemort não usou uma maldição para matar seus Comensais, foi para privá-los de algo importante. Eles morrerem em razão disso é uma conseqüência. Narcissa tem praticamente tudo o que ama (exceto seu marido) ao alcance de suas mãos, mas não pode vê-los, tocá-los. Esse foi o castigo dela.


	12. Epílogo

**Título: **Crawling**  
****Ficwriter: **Felton Blackthorn  
**Classificação**: N-17  
**Casal**: Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Resumo**: Nem todas as prisões são feitas de grades, todos sabem disso, ou pelo menos deveriam. Porém, o que talvez nem todos saibam, é que o amor é, de longe, a mais cruel de todas elas...

**_Crawling_**

**EPILOGO**

**Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru**

_Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,  
Com certeza continuarei te amando.  
Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver_

_Com certeza continuarei te amando._

Draco Malfoy abriu os olhos. Sentiu-se como se dormisse há muito, muito tempo e então acordasse um sonho.

Não era um sonho.

Tinha certeza de que aquele quarto ridiculamente claro pertencia a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

Pensar naquele nome foi como libertar uma gama inacreditável de recordações, a grande maioria dolorosa. Draco lembrou-se de tudo. Lágrimas juntaram-se nos olhos cinzentos, mas não chegaram a cair. Sentia-se arrasado, usado. Traído.

Ergueu uma mão trêmula e observou. O laço que prendia seus sentimentos havia desaparecido. Durante anos vivera esquecido de algo tão forte porque Lord Voldemort o amaldiçoara e roubara o que lhe era mais precioso. O amor por Harry Potter.

Mover a mão e tocar o pescoço foi um ato de puro instinto. Tocou e sentiu a pele lisa. Nada mais.

A coleira não estava mais ali. O Único Dever se fora.

– A maldição foi quebrada.

A voz assustou Draco mais do que o Auror gostaria. Seu primeiro desejo foi permanecer na mesma posição, fugindo ao confronto que lhe dava medo.

Mas não podia fugir pra sempre. Respirou fundo e piscou tentando libertar-se das lágrimas que embaçam sua visão ainda teimando em não rolar. Só então Draco saiu da letargia. Lentamente ele virou-se na cama e encarou Harry Potter sentado numa cadeira a cabeceira de sua cama. Os olhos arregalaram-se na mesma proporção do assombro que o acometeu.

– Hermione quebrou o vínculo. Descobrimos que não existe Contra-Maldição, somente um jeito de enganar a magia. – o Inominável informou. Foi com extremo pesar que viu o loiro se encolher um pouco, a face lívida e assustada. Não podia recriminá-lo depois de tudo que acontecera. O que não diminuía a sensação ruim de ver a pessoa amada com receio da sua presença.

Harry Potter tinha que assumir o preço de seu ato: pagava por ser inconseqüente e não se controlar na hora mais importante.

– Seu... braço... – Malfoy sussurrou cansado de tudo aquilo.

Harry balançou a cabeça:

– Hermione descobriu a falha do Bem de Direito. – Potter foi falando muito calmamente, parecia se referir a outro que não ele mesmo – O bracelete é vinculado ao pulsar do coração de um Dominador. Mione usou um Sectusempra para cortar o meu braço.

Perder o braço fora um preço pequeno. Graças a isso a sensação eminente de suicídio saíra da mente do ex-Gryffindor e salvara a vida de Draco Malfoy. Levaria tempo até aprender a fazer tudo com o braço esquerdo, mas valia a pena.

Os rapazes ficaram em silêncio. Draco incomodado, sem saber o que fazer. Queria ir embora dali. Sentia uma dor que pouco tinha de física. Seu coração fora destruído e ele não sabia se teria forças pra recolher os pedacinhos outra vez.

Antes conseguira recomeçar sua vida por que Potter fora a força que norteava cada um de seus passos. O amor que tinha pelo ex-Gryffindor o motivara a fugir da prisão de Voldemort e procurar abrigo entre os agentes da Ordem da Fênix. Não existia nada mais importante para Draco até ser obrigado a esquecê-lo.

Mas agora tinha que reunir seus pedacinhos, justamente por culpa daquele que fora a sua luz da salvação. Em que poderia se agarrar para continuar seguindo em frente? Parecia que o solo fora arrancado de seus pés, impedindo-o de dar mais um passo de forma segura. Draco não sabia como continuaria dali em diante.

Num clima tão ruim Harry tomou fôlego e preparou-se para fazer o que deveria ser feito:

– Eu realmente sinto muito Malfoy. Por tudo o que eu fiz, por usar o Bem de Direito e obrigá-lo a... – engoliu em seco diante do olhar magoado que mirava o outro lado, fugindo do confronto. As palavras de Monroe vieram a sua mente e ele recordou-se do detalhe mais importante para ativar a maldição do _Libertinus_: o amor de um Dominador tinha que ser correspondido por seu Submisso.

Draco Malfoy o amava também. Implorava que não fosse tarde demais para ambos.

– Monroe está morto. – Harry continuou – E o _Libertinus_ está destruído. Nenhum bruxo será escravizado novamente. Não pelo Único Dever. Se tivéssemos descoberto isso antes talvez Dean e Seamus...

Outra vez o silêncio reinou entre ambos. Não era nada fácil. Harry sabia que errara feio com o Auror. Que talvez não houvesse perdão. E se arrependia mortalmente disso.

– Eu, – o moreno começou – durante a Guerra cometi muitos erros, Malfoy. Tudo era questão de matar ou morrer. Mas teve uma batalha que me marcou profundamente. Foi a batalha em que matei Pansy Parkinson.

O corpo do loiro retesou-se. Ele não encarava Harry, mas prestava atenção em cada palavra.

– Parkinson estava lutando desesperadamente. Acho que era uma das pessoas que mais queria sobreviver. – respirou fundo – Quando percebi estávamos frente a frente, varinhas apontadas. Então ela olhou pra mim com desprezo e disse: "_O Grande Harry Potter. Eu te odeio, Potter. Você teve todas as chances que quis. Eu só precisava de uma. E nunca a tive._". Nós lançamos os feitiços e eu fui mais rápido que ela.

Silenciando por um segundo, Harry notou as lágrimas silenciosas deslizando pelo rosto pálido. Entendia a dor do Auror, a dor de perder um amigo que nunca seria substituído. Eram lembranças que o tempo levava embora, mas a dor sentida nunca se apagaria. Recordar aqueles dias de guerra era como voltar ao cenário de morte e sofrimento, encarando tudo de frente.

– Eu tive chances, Draco. Muitas chances. Mas eu queria apenas uma, a única chance que eu não tive._ Você._ Era tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que precisava.

Draco sentia-se incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. O destino parecia zombar cada vez mais de si, brincando e bagunçando tudo. Quantos enganos, quantos mal entendidos!

Se um soubesse dos sentimentos do outro antes... tudo parecia uma sequência infinita de maus entendido e desacertos. A relação entre eles começara de forma errada e seguira assim desde então. Sempre que uma chance de se acertarem aparecia, de um jeito ou de outro, acabava terminando tudo desastradamente.

Draco recuperara suas preciosas memórias. Descobria que o forte sentimento era correspondido por Harry e então... ali estavam eles sem ao menos conseguir olhar nos olhos um do outro. Que destino.

Dizer para Harry "eu te amo" fora seu mais profundo desejo durante anos. Agora se sentia incapaz de fazê-lo.

– Você tinha sua chance... – Malfoy sussurrou, a voz ferida revelava a dor que sentia – E estragou tudo.

Potter sabia a que Draco se referia. Monroe devia estar certo. Draco devia sentir alguma coisa em relação a si. O que Harry não entendia era como ele podia esconder aquilo tão bem, e manter tudo em segredo.

Havia muitas coisas mal explicadas. O próprio desaparecimento do Laço Negro era um mistério. Harry queria ter todas as peças para entender o quebra-cabeças que pairava em sua vida.

Mas devagar, sem forçar a barra daquela vez. Não queria causar mais dor a Draco Malfoy. O que não significava ter que desistir do que sentia. Do que ambos sentiam.

O Inominável reuniu coragem para seguir com suas palavras:

– Sinto muito ter estragado tudo e ferido você. Pode me odiar por toda a vida, mas eu ainda o amarei. Esse não é o fim.

Vencendo a vergonha e o medo Draco ergueu os olhos cinzentos, querendo descobrir o que Harry Potter queria dizer com aquilo. E o moreno continuou:

– Continuarei pesquisando sobre a Maldição do Laço Negro, para salvar sua mãe. E vou fazer acontecer da forma certa: vou conquistá-lo, Malfoy. Um pouco a cada dia. Farei corretamente, pra que me ame e que não haja mais arrependimentos. Pode ficar em minha casa o quanto precisar, mas é livre para partir. A Maldição do Libertinus acabou.

O moreno esperou que Draco dissesse alguma coisa. Mas o ex-Slytherin não parecia ter vontade de falar nada. O Garoto Que Venceu continuou:

– Monroe me disse que deixou tudo registrado em um diário e uma Penseira. Pretendo encontrar e ajudar os outros Submissos que ainda estão presos pelo Único Dever. Não sei se a Doença Misteriosa poderá se manifestar outra vez. Espero poder ajudar de alguma forma.

Aguardou algum comentário que não veio. Então Harry ficou em pé. Despediu-se com um gesto de cabeça:

– Depois te darei todos os detalhes que quiser saber, se quiser saber de algo. Agora descanse. Você esteve dormindo por cinco dias, enquanto a Mancha Rósea desaparecia devagar.

Com um último olhar saiu do quarto.

Draco respirou fundo. Estava confuso e assustado com tudo isso. Ainda não se sentia capaz de perdoar Harry pelo que acontecera entre eles. Amava o ex-Gryffindor e agora se lembrava desse sentimento.

Mas doía demais pensar em como Potter fora cruel na manipulação do Único Dever. Como o usara de forma baixa e vil.

Por outro lado precisava de um tempo para pensar. Dizem por aí que o tempo cura tudo, fecha qualquer ferida. Talvez devesse dar tempo ao tempo, esperar as coisas acontecerem mais naturalmente.

Pensou em sua mãe e em quanto tempo não a via. Sentia falta dela. Estivera perto da morte e nao tivera a chance de se despedir, de dizer como ela era importante em sua vida e em como haviam pessoas tentando salvá-la daquela maldita maldição do Laço Negro.

Antes de decidir o que faria com relação aos seus confusos sentimentos precisava sentir-se seguro e protegido novamente. Se possível amenizar o sentimento de ter sido usado e manipulado. Queria poder usar um Obliviate e apagar todas as lembranças ruins de sua mente.

"_Eu tive chances, Draco. Muitas chances. Mas eu queria apenas uma, a única chance que eu não tive._"

A chance que Harry queria era a chance que Draco queria. Ambos desejavam, precisavam da mesma coisa. Mas, naquele momento, Malfoy sentia que era importante se reestruturar, porque a ansiada chance escapara de suas mãos novamente.

Mas não importava realmente. Não naquelas circunstancias de dor e sofrimento, através de um alto preço exigido.

Por enquanto era mais importante voltar pra casa, se recuperar e por as coisas em ordem e, quem sabe um dia, reavaliar seus sentimentos.

Draco sabia que seguiria em frente. Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensava ele também era forte. Podia dar um passo de cada vez.

Dizem por aí que o amor quando é forte o bastante vence todas as provas e cura todas as feridas. Talvez um dia aquilo não doesse mais. Talvez finalmente pudessem ter a chance desejada e sempre perdida.

Talvez...

Fim

**Harry & Draco**

O epílogo começou com um trechinho da música "Cassis" da banda the GazettE, porque eu sei que a Sam gosta muito e se encaixa bem na idéia desse fim.

Então. Eu demorei dessa vez por dois motivos, primeiro estava tentando melhorar o epílogo, mas isso foi o máximo que consegui fazer. Eu realmente não acredito em perdão fácil. Se o Harry quiser o perdão, vai ter que merecer, e mesmo assim acho que não seria a mesma coisa. Comigo, com certeza, não seria.

Segundo, eu não sabia bem o que dizer aqui. Cumpri minha palavra mais uma vez, terminei outra fanfic. Estou borbulhante, acho que vou tomar uma cerveja pra comemorar, alguém acompanha? Rsrs.

Puxa, eu nunca pensei em detalhar muitas coisas em Crwaling, tipo, todo o mistério da sala ébano, em momento algum parei e pensei "Acontece assim, assim e assim" – deixei só o mistério.

Por outro lado, tem coisas que eu queria ter aprofundado mais, como a relação Monroe x Morgan. E correria o risco de fugir e escrever apenas de PO. Desisti disso. Ah, mas aquela diquinha... tá certo: dei uma diquinha bem no começo, quando o Harry conversa com ele sobre os desenhos das coleiras e o Monroe diz tipo "eu camuflo bem o que eu sinto"... era pra ter ficado um ar de suspeita, mas acho que demorei tanto pra atualizar, que isso se perdeu. Uma pena.

Também queria explorar mais a maldição do laço negro. Amo ironias, e acho que essa foi uma das maiores dessa fic, quer dizer, Voldemort lançou-a achando que se vingaria dos Comensais, e no fim isso era o que mantinha Draco a salvo e protegido da Doença Misteriosa, que no fim foi mais forte e invocou o amor que Draco sentia.

Acho que no fim nem era uma doença tão misteriosa assim, ou será que era?

Também gosto muito de subjetividade. E acho que a Rowling pecou um pouco nisso. Tipo, você sempre sabe o que vai acontecer quando lançam um feitiço, não importa em quem seja, o resultado é o mesmo.

Gosto de criar feitiços que agem de acordo com o individual. Comecei em h2h com a Maldição Equivalente, que tem resultado diferente de acordo com o que cada pessoa julga importante pra si. O mesmo pra essa maldição do laço negro (que não tem nome, porque ninguém descobriu mais detalhes sobre ela), que priva a pessoa de coisas que ela ama.

Super imagino Lucius no mundo Muggle, perfeitamente lúcido, mas talvez incapaz de se comunicar, algo similar a Narcissa, cercado por não-bruxos, longe de sua família, de sua ancestralidade. Acho que nem ele nem a Narcissa vão ter um elo tão forte quanto o que o Draco tinha com o Harry para se libertarem.

Mas são apenas especulações.

Essa fanfic nasceu como um presente para a querida Samantha Tiger, e ganhou proporções maiores do que eu esperava. Ah, se eu soubesse o que aqueles e-mails doidos iam render...

Eu paro e penso no tempo que levei para finalizar isso. Anos... realmente anos. Mas finalizei. E pretendo finalizar todas. Merlin seja testemunha.

Então, respirando fundo, pra todos aqueles que estão aqui, desde a primeira postagem anos atrás, pros navegantes que se juntaram no decorrer da aventura e pros futuros curiosos que eventualmente passarem por aqui...

**Muito obrigado.**

Muito obrigado pelo acesso, pela leitura fiel, pelos pensamentos positivos, por compartilhar os momentos de emoção, pelas reações inusitadas, pela recordação que essa história vai fazer e me deixar como algo que beire uma boa recordação.

Muito obrigado pela paciência, pelo incentivo, por nunca desistirem.

Muito obrigado.

Esse não é o fim. A jornada ainda é longa e tenho três fanfics para terminar. Um passo de cada vez, mas sempre em frente!

Vejo vocês por aí!

Felton Blackthorn.


End file.
